Uma P do C de Momentos
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward boca-suja Cullen, conhece Bella Swan em uma cafeteria. Eles se apaixonam e então começam a viver muitas fantasias. O começo da fic Uma P. do C. de Feriados. Para quem gosta de romance, comédia e sexo.
1. Uma P do C de Começo

**Classificação:** +18  
 **Personagens Principais:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Comédia, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers

* * *

Uma porra do caralho de começo

Ela sorriu abaixando seus olhos para o livro que estava tentando ler, corando.

Já era a terceira vez que ela encontrava o dono daquele misterioso par de olhos dourados e a sexta que encarava aquele olhar em menos de dez minutos desde que ele havia entrado no café que ela estava.

Bella gostava de ler, por isso cursava Literatura Inglesa na Universidade de Stanford, estava no inicio do segundo semestre quando o conheceu. A primeira vez e todas as outras duas vezes que se viram foram ali naquele café. E apenas do mesmo jeito. Ela sempre já estava sentada quando ele chegava, ele sentava-se à mesa de frente para ela, pedia um café e bebia. Eles apenas trocavam olhares e sorrisos, nenhum deles tinha coragem de levantar e ir falar um com o outro, apesar do jeito do homem ele era tímido quando o assunto era mulheres. Mas era bem nítida até para os atendentes do café como os dois estavam se sentindo atraído um pelo outro. O homem alto de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçado e com aqueles olhos dourados pela mulher baixinha de cabelos compridos castanhos avermelhados e olhos cor de chocolate, só de olhar dava para sentir a atração entre eles.

Mas aquele dia seria diferente. Ele acordou decidido a falar com ela. Chamou a garçonete e pediu que levasse para ela a bebida que ela sempre tomava, escreveu em um guardanapo uma frase " Posso me sentar com você?"

— Finalmente, pensei que eu mesma teria que junta-los — a garçonete falou sorrindo pegando o guardanapo.

Parou na mesa da menina colocou o copo de bebida e o guardanapo apontando para Edward. Bella ficou surpresa, mas assentiu para ele depois de ler o pedido nele no guardanapo. Sentiu seu coração se acelerar enquanto Edward se levantava rapidamente da sua cadeira pegando sua xicara de cappuccino e se sentava em frente a ela.

— Oi — ele murmurou.

— Olá — ela falou corando, olhando o belo homem a sua frente, tinha certeza que nunca em seus quase 19 anos de vida havia conversado com alguém tão bonito.

— Er... Meu nome é Edward Cullen — ele falou estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

— Isabella Swan, mas me chame só de Bella — falou colocando sua mão na dele. Um estranho formigamento e uma necessidade de um maior contato percorreu o corpo deles. Edward conteu um palavrão, não queria assustar a linda mulher em sua frente.

— Então Bella... Você mora aqui? — ele perguntou a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça.

— Eu morava em Forks, uma pequena cidade no Estado de Washington, mas me mudei para cá para estudar literatura em Stanford e você?

— Eu sou de Chicago, mas estudo e moro aqui. Estou agora estagiando no FBI como antropólogo forense — ele disse realmente querendo impressiona-la, nunca havia se sentido tão atraído por uma mulher como se sentia por ela.

—Uau, isso é muito legal eu amo os seriados de Bones, CSI, mas se eu ver sangue na minha frente eu desmaio — Bella confessou a ultima parte bem baixinho.

Edward sorriu esses eram o seriados preferido dele também.

— Cacete, acho que você é minha alma gêmea — ele disse baixinho, mas ela ouviu e corou.

A partir dali eles ficaram horas conversando sem parar e só perceberam quanto tempo tinha se passado quando a garçonete falou que já iriam fechar o café. Eles marcaram de se encontrarem no dia seguinte, trocaram telefone, se tornaram amigos, mas a atração deles era muito para ser ignorada e a paixão que surgiu foi quase que imediata, uma semana depois eles estavam namorando e Edward ficou feliz já que ela parecia ser a primeira mulher que ele namorava que não ligava para os palavrões que ele soltava mesmo ele tentando conter na frente dela que quando questionada se não se importava com isso ela apenas disse que achava "sexy para caralho ele falando palavrão", foi o que bastou para Edward percebe que não poderia viver sem aquela mulher em sua vida.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Gente, essa fic começou como uma one na verdade, ela é dividida em duas Uma P. do C. de Momentos e Uma P. do C. de Feriados, eu postei primeiro a Feriados, mas aqui vou postar primeiro essa, já que ela se passa antes da do Feriados, eu espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam.

Tem muitos momentos divertidos e fofos na fic, e cheio de pervisse também.

O Edward aqui é uma boa suja então ele fala MUUUUITO palavrão, mas é muito mesmo, vamos ver como esses dois vão ser juntos...

beijos


	2. Uma P do C de Primeira Vez

**Uma porra do caralho de primeira vez**

Semanas depois...

Bella bufou chegando ao refeitório e jogando sua mochila na mesa, com força.

— Xii, parece que tem alguém bravinha hoje — Rosalie Hale disse, olhando sua amiga.

Em seus vinte anos de idade, cursava fotografia. Recentemente um professor seu que era fotografo de uma marca famosa e procurava alguém para fazer um teste, chamou-a, ela mal podia acreditar era o sonho de sua vida e estava esperando a ligação dele para assinar um contrato, depois que havia sido aprovada nos testes.

.To.

Rosalie estava se sentindo muito feliz, ao contrário de sua amiga que estava com um mau humor danado e estressada nos últimos dias.

— O que foi? Edward não está dando conta não? — Garret, era como se fosse um irmão mais velho para elas, disse divertido.

— Cala a boca seus idiotas — Bella falou pegando o pedaço de pizza dele e comendo.

— Pelo jeito o negócio é serio — ele disse para ela, que o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Bella, porra, por favor, me escuta, caralho — Edward disse aparecendo ao lado deles e falando com ela.

— Eu não quero falar com você — Bella disse chateada — E quer saber eu vou embora, você vem Rose ou vai ficar aí?

— Rose indo — a loira disse pegando sua bolsa e seguindo Bella.

Edward foi atrás dela, mas Garret o impediu.

— O que você fez com ela? — ele perguntou.

Edward respirou fundo se sentando na cadeira, puxando seus cabelos com força.

— Porra do caralho fudida. Só cancelei a porra do nosso encontro sexta, merda — ele disse tentando entender o sentindo de ela ter ficado tão brava.

— Porque você fez isso, cara? Agora entendo ela estar com raiva assim — Garrett disse pensativo, nem se abalando pelos seus xingamentos já havia se acostumado com a boca suja do namorado de sua amiga.

— Entende? Então me explica caralho. Porque eu não estendendo porra nenhuma. Eu só disse que não ia poder ir porque a merda do meu irmão vem para cá nesse final de semana e perguntei se podíamos ir semana que vem, porra.

— Porra, cara, você não entende... — Garrett disse coçando sua barba — Olha eu vou te contar, mas não diga para Bella que eu te disse isso.

— Fala logo, caralho.

Garrett ignorou a grosseria dele, entendia que ele estava nervoso, e começou a falar:

— Isso é mais do que um jantar para Bella...

[...]

— Agora você vai me explicar o que aconteceu? — Rose disse fechando a porta do quarto delas, que ficava no campus da faculdade.

— Edward cancelou o nosso final de semana — Bella disse se jogando em sua cama, superchateada.

— Porque ele fez isso?

— Ele disse que o irmão dele vai vim para cá, matar a saudades dele e não vai poder deixar ele sozinho.

— Hum... — Rose disse pensativa — É aquele irmão gato e gostoso da foto? — ela perguntou lembrando-se de uma foto que Bella havia mostrado a ela, de um homem alto e musculoso, do jeito que Rose gostava.

— Rose — Bella lamuriou.

— Ah, Bella para de ficar aí se lamentando né? O que tem ele cancelar isso? É só você adiar para o próximo final de semana. E ele ainda imaginava que era só sexta...

— Mas você não entende eu já paguei tudo, reservei tudo, e o show vai ser sexta não tem como cancelar tudo. Parece que nada dar certo para mim, alguém lá em cima parece que não quer que eu dê nunca — falou apertando sua mão.

— Dê? Pera aí? Você quer transar com Edward nesse final de semana? — Rose perguntou boquiaberta.

— Eu quero transar com ele desde que eu o vi naquele café, você não sabe como eu me segurei para não me jogar em cima dele na cadeira e arrancar sua roupa — ela disse.

— Quem é você? E o que fez com a minha amiga Bella tímida? — Rose brincou.

— Ela tá aqui, só que agora cheia de tesão e chateada — Bella disse séria, cruzando seus braços chateada.

— Porque você não me disse isso antes?

— Qual é Rose? Eu falei que ia reservar um hotel para gente ficar todo o final de semana, você pensou o que? Que eu queria ficar jogando xadrez?

— Não, mas é que sinceramente isso não passou pela minha cabeça acho que estava muito focada no teste que eu ia fazer — Rosalie disse pensativa — Você já falou isso para ele?

Bella negou sem dizer nada.

— Mas vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

— Já, na verdade nós já tentamos... — Bella suspirou olhando para o teto.

Rosalie fez uma expressão para ela continuar.

— Foi um mês atrás, quando nós estamos juntos é tão forte o desejo que sentimos é quase impossível nós pararmos de nos beijar.

— Eu que o diga.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Então, foi no dia que você saiu com o Félix. Nós estávamos no maior amasso na minha cama, quando eu disse para ele que não queria parar e bom, quando estávamos começando a tirar a roupa um do outro, você chegou e nos interrompeu, pensei que passaria a noite com Felix.

— Humm, eu lembro disse — Rosalie falou — Desculpe amiga, mas eu não sabia, se soubesse não teria voltado, eu não aguentava ficar um minuto mais com aquele cara, o que ele tem de musculo falta no cérebro. Mas e aí vocês tentaram outra vez?

— Sim, foi na segunda depois dessa final de semana que nós saímos juntos e estávamos quase transando dentro do carro, foi quando eu falei que tecnicamente eu sou virgem...

— Ele não sabia ainda?

— Não, ele sempre pensou que eu havia transado com Brian, mas nós só chegamos até a segunda base, felizmente, descobri que ele me traia, antes que pudesse deixar isso ir mais longe, mas voltando para o Edward... Então depois que ele disse isso e falou que eu não podia perder assim, foi que eu tive essa ideia e venho planejando isso nessas últimas semanas — Bella disse não achando necessário contar que ela já havia usado um vibrador, havia ficado sem graça de contar para Edward, também, mas acabou contando.

— E vocês se amam?

— É claro que sim, Rose.

— Já disseram isso?

— Já — falou apenas se lembrando do pedido de namoro dele.

Flashback

— Então é isso — Edward disse tirando seu capacete.

Naquela época ele tinha uma moto, Bella no começo ficava com medo de andar com ele naquela coisa, mas confiava nele e era ótimo ter um motivo para agarra-lo.

— Sim, foi muito divertido hoje — Bella disse saindo de cima da moto com a ajuda de Edward, tirou o capacete e entregou a ele, balançando seus cabelos.

A tarde havia sido perfeita. Eles haviam ido ao parque, um programa que pode parecer meio infantil, mas para eles foi especial.

Eles ainda não namoravam, mas estavam ficando, já haviam trocado alguns beijos que só os faziam querer mais e mais, andaram de mãos dadas, escolhendo os brinquedos que iriam.

E Bella nunca esqueceria o beijo que trocaram quando estavam parados na roda gigante com uma vista maravilhosa da cidade, o céu escuro iluminado pela lua cheia e o brilho das estrelas, aquele beijo havia sido tão especial como o primeiro beijo que eles haviam trocado no final de semana passado, no primeiro encontro oficial deles, na qual saíram para assistir um filme e comeram uma pizza. Edward não conseguiu se segurar e a beijou, Bella sentiu naquele momento que Edward era o homem de sua vida, naquele simples beijo e nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz, que algumas lágrimas correram pela sua bochecha.

Edward encostou na moto, puxando ela para ficar mais perto dele e acariciou seus cabelos macios.

— Você quer ser minha namorada? — ele perguntou simplesmente, olhando em seus olhos profundamente, não precisava dizer o que Bella já via em seus olhos e sentia em seus beijos e carinhos. Ele a amava. E ela o amava.

— Pensei que eu mesmo que teria que perguntar isso — ela disse divertida, assentindo com a cabeça e um sorriso e eles se beijaram profundamente firmando aquele compromisso.

Fim de Flashback

[...]

— Bella vem planejando essa noite já tem três semanas cara, desde do esmalte que ela vai usar até as posições que vocês vão fazer — Garrett disse normalmente.

— Como assim? — Edward perguntou engolindo em seco.

— Argh, cara, ela quer afogar o ganso com você, entendeu agora, ou quer que eu desenhe? Ela é como uma irmã para mim, você sabe e me pediu para ajuda-la, eu não quis claro, mas eu faço de tudo para ver ela e Rose feliz, então cara, eu tenho uma ideia, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.

— Não Rose, eu não quero ir mais — Bella disse chateada.

— Ah, vamos sim, Bella, você não pode perder esse show só porque o Edward prefere ficar com o irmão gostoso dele. Vamos lá não deixe isso a abalar.

— Ele não falou mais nada comigo, Rose, acho que ele vai terminar comigo — Bella disse chorosa.

— Olha só Isabella, você vai agora tomar um banho, colocar um sorriso no rosto e trocar de roupa, porque a gente vai nesse show você querendo ou não e depois você vai agradecer a mim e Garrett por isso — Rose piscou.

— O que vocês aprontaram?

— Nada, agora anda logo que só temos uma hora.

Bella parou em frente à entrada do show quando o reconheceu.

Ele estava de lado, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa da banda de hoje assim como ela, só que ele ainda acrescentou uma jaqueta de couro preta, ao seu lado tinha um homem alto que Bella percebeu ser seu irmão.

Ele se virou parecendo sentir a presença dela e sorriu indo até ela.

— Olá — ele disse sorrindo, pegando nas mãos dela e as beijando.

— Oi — Bella disse sorrindo bobamente, ele estava tão bonito.

— Então você é a mulher que conquistou esse meninão aqui, hein? — o outro cara disse sorrindo — Prazer Emmett Cullen — falou se apresentando.

— Bella Swan — ela disse apenas notando que ele olhava para Rose — Essa é minha amiga Rosalie Hale.

— Eu sei, vamos? — ele disse piscando para a loira e oferecendo seu braço.

— Claro — ela sorriu para ele deslumbrada, entrelaçando seu braço no dele.

— O que está acontecendo? — Bella perguntou os vendo saírem dali — E o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estou indo para o show que a minha namorada me chamou — ele disse apenas.

— E Emmett?

— Ele com certeza prefere ficar na companhia de uma mulher do que a do irmão mais velho. Sem falar que eu tenho outros planos... Vamos? — disse imitando seu irmão, piscando e oferecendo seu braço.

— Sério? — ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos brilhando.

— Claro, meu amor — ele disse beijando os lábios dela rapidamente.

Eles entraram no camarote do show, uma banda não muito popular tocava, já abrindo para a banda principal. Edward pediu no bar uma bebida para eles, Bella estava encostada na grade, vendo o tanto de gente que tinha embaixo na pista, da onde estavam ela tinha uma boa visão do palco.

O show foi perfeito.

Edward ficou a abraçado, por trás dela o tempo todo, às vezes cantando a música junto com a banda, sussurrando as frases mais românticas em seu ouvido, fazendo Bella suspirar apaixonada e beija-lo intensamente.

— Você está mandando mensagem para quem? — Ela perguntou curiosa, o vendo digitar algo rapidamente no seu celular.

— Para Garrett — ele disse sincero.

— Por quê?

— Você já vai saber — ele disse dando um sorriso, seu olhar com um ar de misterioso, enquanto eles saiam do local do show e chamava um taxi.

— Edward o que você está aprontando? — Ela perguntou quando eles entraram no hotel que ela havia reservado para eles passarem a noite.

Ele sorriu parando, fazendo-a olhar para eles. Seus olhos dourados prendendo os dela.

— Eu fui a porra de um babaca do caralho quando cancelei nosso encontro, mas eu também não sabia que você esperava mais com isso...

— Edward eu não...

— Tudo bem, meu amor — ele disse colocando o indicador em seus lábios — Eu te amo — completou apenas.

Ela sorriu o abraçando.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram à suíte que Bella havia reservado.

— Abra — Edward disse a ela sorrindo.

Bella o olhou antes de girar a maçaneta que se abriu, olhou deslumbrada, o quarto todo decorado com pequenas velas vermelhas, cada uma dentro de um copo de vidro, faziam um caminho até uma cama de casal que tinha lençóis brancos, em cima dela tinha várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A iluminação do quarto além das velas era também feita por duas luminárias de luz baixa que deixava o ambiente mais romântico.

Havia uma mesa circular com dois pratos, duas velas, taças e champanhe.

— Vamos jantar — ele disse apenas, sussurrando no ouvido dela fazendo-a sentir um frio na barriga.

— E-eu não sei se consigo comer algo agora — ela disse nervosamente.

— Por quê?

— Eu estou nervosa, se eu comer vou acabar vomitando e... — disse, imaginando que horror seria se ela e Edward estivessem na cama no maior amasso e ela vomitasse em cima dele. Bleh!

— Bella, se você não quiser fazer isso hoje, nós podemos parar por aqui...

— Não, eu quero isso — ela falou rapidamente, sua voz firme e decidida, seus olhos nos dele.

Suas mãos procuraram a dele as segurando.

— Nós podemos jantar depois né... de... Bom você sabe...

Ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

— Claro que sim, eu também não estou com fome.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos.

— Rose, tinha dito para você ir ao banheiro que ia ter algo lá para você vestir.

— Vestir? — Bella perguntou confusa. Qual seria o propósito de vestir algo, já que ela era tirar tudo?

— Sim...

— Ok, eu já volto então.

Ele assentiu, sem conseguir falar mais nada, tentando esconder seu próprio nervosismo.

Bella entrou no banheiro, sentindo seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

Ela encontrou uma caixa vermelha em cima da pia. Tinha um simples bilhetinho grudado na tampa.

 _Ele te ama, vai dá tudo certo!_

 _Divirta-se e goze muuuuito_

 _;)_

Bella sorriu balançado a cabeça, sua amiga era impossível.

Abriu e olhou a camisola que ela havia passado horas procurando no shopping no começo da semana. Ela ficou mais de duas horas olhando os milhares de modelos que tinha na loja. Sem saber qual escolher, nada que via parecia perfeito, quando estava começando a se chatear, pensou.

O que importava o que ela estivesse usando? No final, ela terminaria nua de qualquer jeito. Mas queria se sentir sexy e queria que Edward a achasse assim também. Então pegou o conjunto que mais tinha gostado e o levou depois de experimentar e ver que tinha ficado ótimo em seu corpo. Era uma camisola de seda azul marinho, de alcinha e com detalhes de renda na cor bege, era bem curta, se se inclinasse um pouquinho poderia ver sua calcinha de azul marinho também com detalhes de renda, não era fio dental, mas era pequena e sexy.

Agora se olhava ali no espelho pensando se tinha feito à escolha certa, será que Edward gostaria? E se ele a achasse feia?

— Bella, amor? Você está bem? — Edward perguntou depois de um tempo, batendo na porta a tirando dos seus pensamentos.

— Sim, já estou saindo — ela disse respirando fundo.

Tinha chegado a hora de descobrir.

Bella saiu do banheiro e encontrou Edward sentado na cama, ele estava descalço e sem sua blusa e jaqueta, apenas de calça jeans que deixava a mostra o elástico de sua cueca.

Ela se perguntou por um momento se ele estaria usando uma cueca normal ou uma boxer? Percebeu que logo saberia a resposta.

— Uau, vo-você está maravilhosa para caralho — ele disse encarando seu corpo boquiaberto.

— Você acha? — Ela perguntou olhando para si mesma.

Ele assentiu engolindo em seco.

Aproximou-se dela lentamente sua mão deslizou pelas costas dela, sentindo o tecido macio.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Para caralho. Eu quero isso. Fazer amor com você, mas se eu te machucar porra não sei se vou conseguir...

— Eu confio em você Edward, não fique com medo.

Ele a olhou por um momento e magicamente seus corpos foram se aproximando, seus lábios se encaixaram em troca de carinho mutua, onde os dois tentavam retribuir um ao outr outro o fazia sentir.

O aperto de Edward em sua cintura se tornou mais firme e uma de suas mãos desceu pela lateral de seu corpo parando na nadega esquerda dela. Subiu a outra mão por dentro do babydoll sentindo o tecido da calcinha pequena, acariciou sua pele macia, gemeu enfiando ainda mais sua língua na boca dela que puxou seus cabelos com força.

Eles se separaram rapidamente buscando ar depois voltando a se beijarem com desejo e intensamente.

As mãos dela desceram acariciando seus ombros fortes, seus bíceps, arranhou sua barriga e ele pressionou sua ereção nela fazendo Bella suspirar.

Ele inclinou o corpo dela segurando-a com firmeza e desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, subindo sua mão por suas costas, puxou a camisola para cima e Bella ergueu seus braços o deixando tirar aquela peça de seu corpo.

Edward voltou seus lábios para sua boca a beijando com desejo enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suas costas nuas, ele apertou seu corpo querendo sentir os seios dela pressionados nele.

Sua mão subiu e ele acariciou a lateral de um seio suavemente antes de colocá-lo em toda sua mão fez o mesmo com o outro os segurando com firmeza, mais com carinho.

Ele se separou dela buscando ar e olhou para suas mãos segurando aqueles seios que ele já havia visto antes quando quase fizeram isso na cama dela.

Eles eram lindos, não tão pequenos, mais também não eram enormes, mas de um tamanho perfeito para Edward. Seus bicos eram pequenos e rosados, contrastando com sua pele branca como leite, semelhante a cor de seus lábios.

Ele acariciou seus mamilos eriçados com seus dedos, lentamente, olhando a forma que suas mãos ficavam neles.

Bella gemia baixinho, sentindo seu sexo ficar ainda mais úmido. Ela precisava de mais, ela precisava dele por inteiro.

Criando coragem, respirou fundo e desceu sua mão pelo estomago dele passando por seu umbigo até chegar à frente de seu quadril, ele voltou a beijar sua boca e Bella abriu o botão e puxou o zíper lentamente, o barulho de suas respirações e de seus beijos impedindo-os de ouvir o barulho do zíper deslizando para baixo.

Edward a ajudou puxar a calça e ele ficou só com uma cueca boxer azul marinho, como se eles tivessem combinado a cor de suas roupas intimas.

As mãos de Bella apertaram seu pescoço e ele a levantou segurando sua bunda, a fazendo entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dele, seus sexos ainda vestidos se tocando.

Bella deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, beijando e chupando-o como amava fazer, ele sentou na cama com ela por cima, puxando sua boca para a dela.

Uma mão sua revezava acariciando seus seios enquanto a outra que estava em sua bunda, deslizou até chegar à frente de sua calcinha.

Ele passou seu dedo indicador levemente por cima de sua entrada, sentindo o calor e o pano úmido.

Bella gemeu atacando seu pescoço e boca, rebolando seu quadril, querendo mais. Ele passou a acariciar seu sexo por cima da calcinha, apenas esfregando dois dedos no pano úmido, criando um ritmo certo, sentindo ela se molhar ainda mais.

Bella começou a rebolar e gemer involuntariamente. Sentindo o prazer percorrer seu corpo, seus mamilos ficarem ainda mais duros. Vendo o que estava acontecendo com o corpo dela Edward se inclinou e tomou um seio em sua boca sugando o mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos e o corpo dela começou a se contorcer sem Bella conseguir se controlar.

— Porra — Bella disse gemendo alto, sentindo tudo dentro dela se apertar, seus olhos se revirando, os dedos de seus pés apertando com força, ela puxando o cabelo dele.

— Goza para mim, amor, goza — ele pediu, sua voz rouca de desejo e atração.

E ela se libertou.

Gozou com ele a acariciando por cima da calcinha, deixando ainda mais molhado o pano que já estava úmido. Seu corpo estremecendo, seus músculos internos se contraído apenas para depois relaxarem. Seu corpo já suado e ofegante, sua respiração desregulada. Nunca havia sido tão intensou assim para ela e imaginava que isso era só o começo.

Edward afastou seu cabelo beijando a boca dela lentamente, movendo sua mão para a coxa dela e deitando na cama, deixando seus sexos colados, fazendo seu membro protestar por algum alivio.

— Porra nem acredito que você me fez gozar sem nem tirar a calcinha — ela disse baixinho.

Ele riu.

— Você ainda não viu nada — falou confiante e piscando.

Homens...

Bella rolou seus olhos e o beijou, mordiscando os lábios dele, sentindo o membro duro dele em seu sexo.

Ela se separou dele e piscou descendo seus lábios para o pescoço dele, clavícula e para seu peito nu.

Ele tinha um torso forte e esculpido, mas não era muito musculoso, ela o amava daquele jeito. Seu porte esguio e atlético a faziam suspirar e enlouquecer, não só ela como muitas outras, mas só ela tinha o prazer de poder fazer o que quisesse com ele. Então, fez uma trilha com sua língua descendo até chegar ao seu umbigo e subindo de volta.

Suas unhas compridas arranharam abaixo do umbigo dele e sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

Olhou para ele deitado na cama, seus olhos cobertos de luxuria.

Ela olhou para seu quadril, vendo sua cueca cobrindo um membro ereto que parecia grande, com certeza maior do de Brian que ela já havia segurado e acariciado, mas não chupado. E ela queria fazer isso com o dele.

Sempre havia sentindo um desejo estranho, curiosidade de saber como era sentir isso em sua boca, não sabia o que sempre a impedia de fazer isso com Brian já que ele sempre pedia para ela fazer isso, só que Bella recusava sempre. Mas com Edward ela sempre tinha vários sonhos e desejos, fantasias povoavam seu sono à noite e muitas vezes ela acordava molhada e louca de desejo. E agora ela não desperdiçaria a oportunidade que estava tendo.

Ela se inclinou e beijou o membro dele por cima da cueca, deslizando sua mão por ele, ouvindo Edward gemer e praguejar, erguendo seu peito para ter uma visão melhor do que ela faria.

Bella puxou sua cueca para abaixo e ele ergueu seu quadril ajudando a peça a sair de seu corpo ficando completamente nu.

Sim com certeza maior. Bem maior.

Sim, mais ela sabia que tamanho não era importante, gostaria de Edward mesmo se ele fosse do tamanho de seu dedo medinho.

Ok, talvez nem tanto, nem todos os homens tem a graça de ser grande, ela só tinha sido sortuda de ter encontrado o cara certo que tenha. Mas o que importa não é o tamanho e sim se o homem a satisfaria e Edward já havia provado do que era capaz.

Ela olhou seu membro duro e grosso com algumas veias saltadas ao seu redor. Seus pelos era castanhos e curtos, tinha a impressão que ele havia o aparado.

Sorriu, imaginando que ele queria ficar limpo e ainda mais bonito para ela.

Ela segurou seu membro em sua mão com cuidado sentindo sua textura lisa, e vendo seu saco se mexer. Ela arregalou os olhos. Seu saco era grande suas bolas pesadas e cheias.

— Gostou? — Ele perguntou olhando como ela encarava aquela parte do seu corpo.

Sim, com certeza ele se sentia por ter aquele tamanho.

— Já vi melhores — ela provocou e ele apenas riu sabendo que ela mentia, mas seu riso se transformou em um gemido quando ele sentiu a ponta de sua língua lamber sei comprimento.

Ela o lambeu com sua língua de sua base a sua glande, olhou para ele que observava cada detalhe com uma expressão de prazer, não seria hipócrita de impedir ela de fazer aquilo, quando sonhava com isso dias e noites, em ter a boca dela em seu membro, não só a boca.

— Se eu fizer errado, você fala está — pediu acariciando seu membro, vendo seu prepúcio se mexer fazendo sua glande ficar evidente.

Ela começou a distribuir beijos ao redor dele abaixo de seu umbigo e em suas bolas, onde as lambeu ousadamente como já havia visto algumas mulheres fazer nos filmes pornôs que ela assistia.

Sim Bella era uma safada quando estava no ensino médio, de pura mesmo só tinha sua virgindade, mas às vezes ela tinha uns pensamentos que ela mesma se assustava. E ela amava sexo, sabia de tudo na teoria, mas na prática esperava que Edward pudesse mostrar e ele com certeza mostraria.

Depois voltou para seu membro e o colocou, finalmente, em sua boca, deslizando o máximo que conseguia mais mesmo assim ainda ficou uma parte de fora e ela acariciou com a mão aquela parte.

— Porra... tão bom... — Edward disse gemendo, segurando os cabelos dela para que não atrapalhasse.

Bella movimentou sua boca subindo e descendo no membro dele, sentindo seu gosto e sua textura com a língua.

Às vezes dava atenção só para sua glande, brincando com ela, depois a suas bolas, suas mãos se revezavam com a boca e ele gemeia, estocando levemente em seu interior, tentando ser o mais suave possível.

— Caralho eu vou gozar, tira — ele avisou.

Ela tirou sua boca, não decidida se estava preparada para isso, mas não sua mão movimentando ela com força e ritmicamente no membro dele, observando sua expressão de puro prazer.

Viu seu membro expelir em jatos seu liquido melando a mão dela.

Ele de olhos fechados e seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, ela subiu sua mão lentamente pelo corpo dele, movendo só as pontas de seus dedos.

Parou em seus lábios indecisa se o beijava ou não, parecia estranho levando em conta a onda sua boca estava segundo antes.

Mas ele abriu seus olhos a olhando com amor.

— Eu te amo — ele disse a puxando e beijando sua boca sofregamente e ela não ligou, correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo teor.

Ele a virou na cama ficando por cima dela e eles ficaram incontáveis minutos se beijando e trocando carinhos, caricias ousada e declarações de amor sussurradas.

— Eu não aguento mais esperar Bella — ele disse seu nariz indo de seu pescoço para seu ouvindo. Olhou em seus olhos — Você tem certeza que quer isso?

— Claro que eu quero, Edward — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele — E você sabe tecnicamente eu não sou virgem já que já usei um vibrador.

— Sim, você é minha virgem safadinha da porra — ele disse fazendo eles trocaram sorrisos cumplices.

— Estava demorando para você xingar — comentou séria e corada.

— Você não gosta quando eu xingo? — Ele perguntou já pensando que se ela dissesse não ele teria que parar de xingar mesmo que isso seria bem difícil para ele.

— Eu acho sexy para caralho quando você fala algum palavrão — ela confessou, seus olhos chocolates, pretos de desejo brilhando.

— Você é a minha vida — ele disse a puxando e beijando a boca dela com paixão.

— E nós nem fizemos sexo ainda — ela disse divertida e ofegante do beijo.

— Não vou fazer sexo com você, pelo menos não agora. Hoje eu quero fazer amor com você, mesmo sem nunca ter feito, sei que com você será amor — ele disse.

— Então... acho que já enrolamos de mais — ela disse emocionada com suas palavras.

Ele não disse nada, mas esticou para pegar uma camisinha que havia colocado em cima do criado ao mudo, ao lado da cama.

Ela olhou o preservativo.

— Não quero isso entre nós, eu estou limpa e tomo anticoncepcional.

— Eu também estou limpo — disse sorrindo, ele também não queria usar aquilo.

Então finalmente tirou sua calcinha, a única peça que os separavam, ele penetrou ainda seu dedo dentro dela vendo se ela estava bem lubrificada e estava, o movimentou sentindo seu sexo quente pela primeira vez, em sua pele, gemeu de satisfação.

Bella puxou o braço dele e Edward se posicionou entre as pernas dela, gemeram quando seus sexos se roçaram pela primeira vez livres de algum pano entre eles.

— Você é linda — ele disse observando seu corpo nu, seu sexo coberto apenas com uma fina camada de pelos.

— Eu te amo — ela disse e Edward olhou em seus olhos enquanto ele a fazia sua mulher, enquanto seu membro deslizava lentamente para dentro dela, seu sexo o abrigando e o protegendo.

Ele se sentiu pela primeira vez completo.

— Está doendo? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Não, está tudo bem — ela disse sinceramente, porque tudo que sentia era amor.

Mas quando ele deslizou mais um pouco ela sentiu uma fisgada rápida e ardeu um pouco, ele percebeu e beijou a boca dela suavemente parando de se mexer.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Continue — pediu.

Ele beijou do seu pescoço a sua boca, deslizando um pouco para fora e depois para dentro.

Eles gemeram, seus olhos não deixando um ou do outro.

Edward rapidamente criou um ritmo, rápido, mas com cuidado não querendo machuca-la, estocava em seu interior ouvindo-a gemer e rebolar seu quadril.

A boca dele ia para os seios dela e brincava com eles, ora para seu pescoço e boca, eles não diziam nada, seus toques, beijos e principalmente seus olhares já diziam tudo que sentiam.

A atmosfera ao redor deles era linda de se sentir. Seus corpos se conectavam como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, suas almas se reconheciam, naquele momento eles sentiam o amor em cada célula de seus corpos e principalmente nos corações deles que chega doía para bater, mas não uma dor ruim, mas uma dor boa de se sentir.

Seus corpos se entrelaçavam como se tivessem feito aquilo a vida toda, eles se comunicavam sem palavras.

Bella ao olhar nos olhos de Edward, sentia-se segura, amada e que finalmente havia encontrado o seu lugar no mundo.

Ao lado dele, com ele.

Edward já havia feito sexo antes, havia transado com algumas mulheres, mas não com muitas, apesar de ter cara de pegador ele havia transado apenas com três mulheres em sua vida.

Bella era a quarta e ele sentia que a última.

Porque o que sentia era muito mais que prazer.

Sexo é bom quando é com prazer, mas quando se encontra a parceira certa, quando é feito com amor, é maravilhoso, é uma sensação que só aqueles que sentem podem descrever.

Edward e Bella sentiram e sentiriam cada vez que se amassem pelos restos de sua vida.

Pois ela era dele e ele era dela, seus caminhos já estavam traçados e seus destinos marcados.

Eles explodiram juntos de prazer, gemendo um o nome do outro.

Foi magico, foi único aquele momento para eles e estariam em sua memória para sempre.


	3. Uma P do C de Dia Seguinte e

**Uma porra de caralho de dia seguinte e primeira reconciliação**

Ela foi despertando lentamente, seus olhos se abrindo encarando uma parede branca, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar à medida que se lembrava da onde estava e o que estava fazendo li, principalmente de quem era os dedos que deslizavam suavemente pelas suas costas, de sua nuca, até seu cóccix.

Sorriu, apreciando o toque e virou seu pescoço, estava dormindo de barriga para baixo, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas em cima de outras pernas, uma mão sua no estomago dele.

Piscou encarando seus olhos dourados suaves, em sua boca tinha um singelo sorriso.

— Bom dia — ela disse, sua voz soando sonolenta.

— Bom dia, baby — ele disse suavemente acariciando o rosto dela.

Ela olhou para ele mordendo seus lábios, Edward sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dela beijando no cantinho de sua boca.

— Você está bem? — perguntou preocupado, deslizando seu dedo pela sua sobrancelha fina e arqueada.

— Uhum — ela murmurou envergonhada.

— Porque você está com vergonha? Não precisa disso, baby — ele disse suavemente, entendendo o que ela sentia pelo seu olhar.

Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho.

— Eu sei... Eu só, não estou acostumada com isso — ela falou acariciando o cabelo dele suavemente.

— Porra, e você não sabe o quanto eu fico extremamente feliz para caralho, em saber disso. Eu te amo, baby.

— Você não me acha uma safada? — ela soltou a frase que rodeava sua cabeça, sem pensar direito.

— Completamente — ele concordou sorrindo, se lembrando das coisas que ela havia feito, se ele não tivesse sentindo a virgindade dela se rompendo quando seu membro a invadiu, ele com certeza nunca que a acharia que fosse uma virgem.

Era muito fogosa, ele teria trabalho para apagar o fogo que ela tinha, mas nada que ele não faria com o pau duro e um sorriso no rosto.

Ontem mesmo, eles haviam feito amor três vezes durante toda a noite, Bella parecia insaciável e com certeza deveria está toda dolorida, ainda mais que tinha sido sua primeira vez.

— Mas você é a minha safadinha linda do caralho, só minha — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella corou sentindo seu corpo dolorido, ficar quente.

Bastava um toque dele para se acender.

— Deus, Edward, que vergonha, você me acha uma tarada — ela disse.

— Acho mesmo, mas amo você assim — ele sorriu — Não consigo parar de pensar naquele boquete que você me deu, garota — ele disse — Onde você aprendeu isso? — falou.

— Ai, Edward, isso é assunto para uma hora dessa? — ela disse querendo escapar daquela pergunta.

— Hora dessa? Já passou do almoço meu amor e não tem hora para falar sobre isso. Agora me diz anda...

— Almoço? Sério? Dormir de mais...

— Fala.

— Aff, seu chato, eu assistia filme pornô ok? — ela disse.

Edward riu.

— Você é uma verdadeira safada sabia, de pura só tinha só sua virgindade, mas agora... nem isso mais.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Mas você só assistia? Não treinava com aquele seu namoradinho engomadinho do caralho de idiota para porra não né?

— Não, mas bem... eu huum... treinava com uma banana ou um picolé, pirulito sempre quando eu ia comer um, pensava que era... bem você sabe...

Edward riu ainda mais.

— Ai, Edward, para porra. Você está me deixando morta de vergonha aqui...

— Vou parar por enquanto, baby, mas que você é uma verdadeira safadinha isso você é... Nem sei como você continuava virgem...

— Você sabe que eu usava um vibrador né?

— Sim, mas nunca foi tão fundo né, já que eu que rompi seu hímen ontem à noite.

Ela concordou em silêncio.

— Eu te fiz mulher, você não sabe como eu fico a porra de satisfeito do caralho com isso. Puta que pariu. Nunca ninguém vai sentir essa bocetinha como eu sinto, ela é só minha — ele disse sério, a olhando em seus olhos.

— Você é um tarado de boca suja — ela falou sorrindo.

— Estou pegando essa taradice de você, baby — ele falou lambendo os lábios — Nunca fui assim, apesar de ser um boca suja do caralho, sempre fui meio recatado na hora do sexo...

— Sério?

— Uhum... Agora para de enrolação da porra, que eu sei que você deve tá dolorida para caralho — disse se virando e pegou uma cartela de comprimido para Bella no criado mudo — Tome — disse depois de dá o copo com agua.

Bella não se fez de forte e tomou os comprimidos, seu corpo estava realmente dolorido.

— Eu vou pedir algo para agente comer — ele disse pegando o telefone.

— Eu vou banhar então — ela disse levantando e enrolando seu corpo em um lençol, foi em direção ao banheiro, não percebendo o rolar de olhos de Edward por ela ter se coberto.

Bella se encarou nua no espelho, mostrava apenas de sua cintura para cima.

Ela parecia que havia acabado de sair de uma guerra de gatos.

Seus cabelos estavam altos e embaraçados, seus lábios vermelhos, seu rosto com cara de cansado, apesar de que seus olhos brilhavam.

No seu pescoço e em alguns outros lugares do seu corpo tinha algumas marcas vermelhas e roxas provenientes de chupões ou um aperto mais forte de Edward.

Precisava dar um jeito em seu cabelo.

Deslizou o boxer de vidro entrando na área do chuveiro, olhou para a banheira que tinha ali, mas decidiu tomar banho no chuveiro mesmo.

Fechou seus olhos, deixando a agua morna relaxar molhar seu cabelo e deslizar pelo seu corpo, ficou ali debaixo um momento e só abriu quando sentiu Edward a abraçar.

Ele sorriu pegando o sabonete e começou a passar em cada parte do corpo dela, Bella suspirou, apreciando seus movimentos suaves.

Depois ela se enxaguou e ensaboou o corpo dele também. Edward não aguentando beijou a boca dela com desejo acariciando seu corpo, roçando nela sua ereção.

Bella puxou os cabelos dele com força aprofundando o beijo e ambos, gemeram frustrada quando ouviram uma batida forte e seguida na porta.

— Porra do caralho — Edward disse gemendo se separando dela com raiva — Eles entregam rápido para porra, não dão tempo nem para uma rapidinha, puta que pariu.

Bella rolou seus olhos e lhe deu um selinho rápido, ele suspirou e saiu do boxe pegando um roupão e o vestindo. Bella ficou mais um tempinho no banheiro, mais logo saiu, pegando o outro roupão que tinha ali, se secou e o vestiu. Pegou uma toalha e enrolou em seus cabelos.

Saiu do banheiro encontrando Edward, arrumando a mesinha, que ainda estava com os pratos sujos do jantar que eles haviam comido em algum momento durante a noite.

Ele sorriu se virando para ela.

Bella corou sentindo seu estomago pedir comida.

Ele se sentou na cadeira e bateu em suas pernas, apontando para ela se sentar ali, Bella foi de bom grado, sentando em seu colo. Comeram, em silêncio, apenas se olhando e sorrindo, Edward se alimentando e alimentando ela também.

Quando terminaram, ele se levantou com ela nos braços e andou, colocando ela deitada na cama, se deitou por cima dela beijando sua boca suavemente.

— Então que porra você quer fazer hoje? — ele perguntou, tirando a toalha dos cabelos dela.

— Vai ficar um ninho de rato — ela reclamou, ele passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Vou te querer do mesmo jeito — ele disse dando de ombros — Mas hein?

— Hoje? — ela pensou um pouquinho — Soa ótimo para você, se nós apenas ficarmos nesse quarto? Assim, abraçados? Não preciso de nada mais que isso — falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Isso soa perfeito para caralho para mim — ele disse beijando-a levemente.

Deitou na cama, colocando ela por cima, sabia que ainda estava dolorida e não tentaria nada por agora, ficaram em silêncio, as mãos dele acariciando-a seu cabelo suavemente.

— Baby? — ele chamou-a depois de um momento, percebendo sua respiração calma e regular.

Inclinou sua cabeça olhando para ela e viu que ela dormia, sorriu, tirando uma mexa de seu cabelo que atravessava seu rosto colocando ela suavemente atrás de sua orelha.

Ele a amava. Perguntou-se o que será que o futuro tinha guardado para os dois.

Ele acordou um pouco mais de uma hora depois com o barulho de uma televisão sendo ligada, olhou vendo Bella deitada ao seu lado encarando a televisão na parede e segurando um controle.

— Que horas são? — ele perguntou dando um bocejo.

— Eu te acordei? Desculpa. Duas e dez — disse.

— Tudo bem — ele falou a puxando para ele — Você ainda está dolorida?

— Não muito — ela respondeu honestamente. Ele apenas sorriu. Sentou na cama, percebendo que ainda estava com o roupão o tirou — Porque você não tira o seu também? — ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para o peito dele por um momento, antes de tirar seu roupão e se enrolar com o lençol. Ele rolou seus olhos.

— Não esconda seu corpo de mim, baby — ele disse puxando o lençol e olhando seu corpo nu — Porra, eu deixei algumas marcas em você — ele falou — Dói? — perguntou apertando uma.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Vamos assistir... — ele disse deitando sua cabeça no peito dela, colocando sua mão em sua barriga nua, sentiu a mão dela em seus cabelos e outra se entrelaçando a dele.

Passava uma das séries favorita deles, mas ambos sequer prestavam atenção, Edward olhava para sua mão que deslizava e subia pelo estomago dela e pelo vão de seus seios, notou seu corpo ficar arrepiado e os mamilos eriçados, sorriu.

Sim, ele precisava provar cada parte do corpo dela.

Ele levantou seu pescoço olhando para ela.

— O que? — falou confusa.

Ele apenas olhou para ela profundamente e foi aproximando seus lábios lentamente. Quando eles se tocaram, parece que foi instantâneo, o corpo dos dois foi consumido pelo desejo que sentiam, Bella abriu sua boca recebendo a linga dele que encontrou a sua, elas se enroscaram acariciando uma a outra. As mãos de Edward deslizaram pela lateria do corpo dela, subindo e descendo aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.

As mãos dela apertaram o cabelo dele que ficou em cima dela. Bella sentiu a ereção dele em sua coxa.

Edward deslizou sua boca pelo queixo dela, indo pelo seu maxilar até sua orelha sugou o lóbulo depois desceu para seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo cada parte de sua pele branca.

— Edward — Bella gemeu, sentindo sua língua lamber sua clavícula de um canto ao outro.

— Vou lamber você todinha caralho — falou segurando os seios dela e deslizando sua boca pelo vão de seus seios.

O corpo dela se arrepiou ainda mais e sua barriga se embrulhou, imaginando se ele queria dizer que ele a lamberia lá também.

Edward brincou, sem pressa, com seus mamilos, mordiscando, chupando cada um deles, depois deixou seus dedos brincando com os bicos eriçados e desceu sua boca pelo corpo dela afastando o lençol que embrulhava suas pernas.

Seus dentes arranharam pelo seu estomago, sua língua entrou em seu umbigou rodeando lá dentro, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer, ele desceu mais chegando finalmente a onde queria, mas pulou o ponto que mais ansiava, foi para suas coxas beijando do seu joelho até sua virilha sentindo o cheiro de excitação que vinha de seu sexo.

Ele lambeu e beijou a virilha dela de um canto ao outro, beijando em cima da pequena camada de pelos que tinha ali.

— Droga, Edward — Bella disse, quando o dedo dele acariciou sua fenda úmida.

— Porra baby, você está tão molhada. — ele disse penetrando seu dedo dentro dela, sentindo como ela estava quente e úmida.

— Ahhh, Edward — Bella gemeu remexendo seu quadril.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela safado e foi aproximando pouco a pouco sua boca do sexo dela, Bella gritou assustada e excitada quando a língua dele a lambeu de cima a baixo de um lado a outro e seu dedo movimentou dentro dela.

Seus lábios brincaram com os grandes lábios de seu sexo, beijando e chupando eles levemente, depois ele segurou-os com os seus dedos e a fez abrir mais as pernas, deixando ela mais aberta para ele. Edward não perdeu tempo e penetrou sua língua dentro dela que gemeu apertando os cabelos dele, ele entrou e saiu com sua língua e com seus dedos procurou seu clitóris quando o achou Bella gemeu alto arqueando seu corpo na cama. Ele movimentou sua língua, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, como conseguia, beijando seu sexo avidamente, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris.

As pernas dela apertaram ao redor dela e ela gemeu roucamente, sentindo todo seu corpo se contorcer involuntariamente, se arrepiando das cabeças aos pés.

Aquilo era muito melhor do que Bella um dia já havia imaginado.

— Ed...wa...aaaar...rd — ela gemia se contorcendo, seu quadril se mexendo voluntariamente na boca dele.

— Goze para mim, então, baby, quero sentir seu gosto na minha boca — ele disse se afastando dela rapidamente e respirou fundo antes de voltar a lambe-la.

A mão dele apertou o mamilo duro dela e Bella gritou se contorcendo ainda mais e explodindo de prazer na boca de Edward.

Ele chupou todo seu liquido, deixando a limpa. Depois sorriu ficando ao lado dela, observando seu corpo suado que subia e descia conforme sua respiração rápida.

— Você é deliciosa para porra — ele disse lambendo seus lábios.

Bella não disse nada apenas olhando para ele, depois de um tempo puxou ele beijando sua boca com desejo, sua língua lambendo cada parte da boca dele, como se quisesse sentir seu gosto também.

— Sou mais o seu — ela disse e ele trincou os dentes antes de deitar por cima dela e a beijar com desejo.

Bella deslizou a mão pelas costas dele e apertou sua bunda, ele riu entre beijos e a apertou a dela também.

Bella deslizou depois sua mão pelo peito dele até parar em seu membro duro, o segurou em suas mãos.

— Quero você dentro de mim — ela pediu.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem — ele falou feliz e segurou seu membro, entrando dentro dela com facilidade.

— Não — ela falou o empurrando, ele a olhou confuso — Quero ficar por cima — disse cheia de desejo e ele sorriu rolando na cama, sem sair de dentro dela.

Bella mordeu seus lábios, estava ali sentada em cima dele, mais especificamente em seu membro, com ele dentro dela, quantas vezes imaginou aquilo?

Agora estava sem reação.

— Rebola para mim, baby — ele pediu, levantando seu tronco, suas mãos segurando o quadril dela que começou a se mover suavemente, ela testou os movimentos desajeitada primeiramente.

Ele a deixou pegar o ritmo sozinha e não demorou muito para ela está rebolando e cavalgando em seu membro, ele ajudava em seus movimentos segurando em sua bunda e acariciando sua pele macia.

Ele gemia, beijando cada parte do corpo dela que conseguia alcançar com sua boca, os movimentos dela eram rápidos e ele estocava em seu interior, mas logo foi se acalmando, o amor tomando conta deles. Edward deitou na cama beijando a boca dela com calma, enquanto Bella rebolava lentamente seu quadril, eles se beijavam calmamente e com amor, não demorou muito e o orgasmo se aproximou. Ele veio primeiro gemendo e mordiscando os lábios dela, Bella não parou de se mexer apenas quando atingiu seu próprio ápice do prazer.

Não precisavam de palavras para descrever o que sentiam.

Semanas depois

— Uau, garota, a onde você vai assim? — Rosalie disse olhando a amiga que se maquiava em frente ao espelho.

— A uma festa da fraternidade do Garrett — falou.

— Vai com Edward?

— Não me fala daquele idiota — Bella disse brava.

— Brigaram?

— Sim — falou apenas.

— E você vai com quem?

— Garret — falou — Estou bem?

Ela disse se levantando e dando uma voltinha.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos em cachos, sua maquiagem era leve, apenas rímel, lápis de olho e um gloss.

O seu vestido era tomara que caia curto e preto, tinha detalhes em lantejoulas prateadas na lateral, era bem justo em seu busto, tendo um decote moderado, realçava seu quadril — Você está uma gata, acho que terá problemas hoje. Ele sabe que você vai?

Bella rolou seus olhos entendendo o ele.

— Porque ele tem que saber? Ele saiu final de semana passada e não me disse, porque eu teria que contar.

— Ele tinha te chamado para ir, mas aí você pegou aquela virose.

— Ele preferiu ir aquela festa do que ficar comigo.

— Você sabe que é mentira, ele veio sim, você que não deixou o entrar.

— Ela não insistiu. E você tem que ficar do meu lado não do dele.

Rose suspirou.

— Eu acho que você está sendo imatura — ela disse a verdade.

— Imatura? Quer saber Rose? Vai ser ferrar — Bella disse brava saindo do dormitório.

Assim que a porta se fechou com um baque ela quis voltar e pedir desculpas para a amiga, no fundo ela sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas estava realmente chateada com Edward.

— Uau, garota você está um sonho e acho que seu namorado vai me matar por deixar você sair assim — seu amigo disse, já estava a esperando na entrada encostando no seu carro.

— Ele não vai saber.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça,

— Você não contou né? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Claro que não — ele mentiu engolindo em seco — Vamos?

Bella sorriu e se virou para fechar a porta quando olhou para Garrett de novo percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão de pânico.

— O que é?

— Eu sou um homem morto definitivamente morto — ele disse — Suas costas estão toda nua.

Ela riu.

— Claro que não, tem um tecido da cor da minha pele, legal né?

Ela sorriu. Realmente o vestido atrás a deixava com as costas toda nua, até o começo do seu cóccix, Edward aprenderia a ir para festa sem falar com ela antes.

A festa seria numa casa de andar da fraternidade já estava cheia de gente bebendo e dançando ao ritmo da música alta.

Eles entraram de braços dados e algumas pessoas olharam curiosamente para eles, afinal Garrett era um dos maiores pegadores da universidade, Bella e Edward era um dos casais mais famosos, todos comentavam sobre eles. O que deixava Bella com raiva, afinal eles faziam várias fofocas. Se repreendeu por não ter pensado antes, já estava prevendo que todos achariam que ela estava traindo Edward com Garrett.

Eles cumprimentaram alguns conhecidos, foram até a onde estava servindo bebidas e pediram um drinque, quando Bella se virou percebeu que Garrett tinha sumido atrás de uma loira.

Bufou agora ficaria ali sozinha.

— Moças bonitas como você não devem ficar desacompanhadas — ela ouviu a voz de um homem bêbado dizer.

— Ela não está desacompanhada — Bella prendeu a respiração ouvindo a voz dele e depois sentiu seu toque em suas costas nuas.

— O que você faz aqui? — perguntou se virando para Edward.

— Eu que deveria te perguntar isso — ele falou, seus olhos dourados passaram pelo seu corpo.

— Não devo satisfação a você — falou brava, bebendo um gole do seu drink, sentindo o gosto forte de vodca.

— Porra Bella, porque você está tão brava comigo caralho? — ele disse chateado passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Você sabe por que — ela respondeu.

— Eu já te disse que eu só fui entregar as bebidas para os caras, tinha acabado.

— Mas você voltou.

— Claro minha namorada me expulsou da porra do seu quarto porque estava colocando as tripas do caralho para fora, merda — ele disse.

— Você queria ficar lá vendo de camarote?

— Eu queria ter segurado seus cabelos e cuidado de você, mas você foi grossa e me expulsou de lá, porra.

Bella respirou fundo bebendo outro gole, pensativa, estava percebendo como realmente havia sido imatura e que o havia chateado.

— Desculpa — murmurou baixinho, deixando o orgulho de lado.

— Como? Não ouvi?

— Desculpa, tá legal? Eu estava estressada, ainda veio aquela maldita virose e a idiota da Senna veio me perguntar se a gente tinha terminado porque tinha te visto lá bebendo todos sozinho e se podia ficar com você. O que me chateou mais foi porque você não me contou.

— Eu ia te contar, ela só foi mais rápida, me desculpa também, ok? — ele pediu.

— Tudo bem — ela falou suspirando e o abraçou, sentindo seu cheiro, respirou profundamente e beijou seu pescoço.

— Aliás sua bobinha, quando você vai entender que eu só tenho olhos para você?

Bella rolou seus olhos e o puxou pela gola da blusa colando suas bocas, ele riu aprofundando o beijo, deixando suas línguas se acariciarem mutuamente.

— Quando essas vadias deixarem de querer você — ela falou mordiscando seus lábios.

— A única vadia que eu quero é você — ele falou.

Ela riu e bebeu terminou de beber seu drinque.

— Vamos dançar — disse o puxando pela mão, para onde tinha muitos corpos colados dançando.

Bella começou a se mexer no ritmo da música, Edward também.

— Porra do caralho, você comprou esse vestido à prestação foi? Puta que pariu — disse passando a mão pela lateral do corpo dela.

— Não, o comprei para te deixar doidinho — ela falou divertida, em sua orelha, sugando seu lóbulo.

— Caralho, Bella. Você me deixou a semana toda sem sexo, sem continuar assim...

Ela apenas riu, ficando de costas para ele, a mão dele em sua cintura, mexeu seu quadril, rebolando sua bunda e pressionando-a em seu membro.

— Porra baby, meu pau tá ficando duro — ele disse roçando na bunda dela.

— Eu já estou tão molhada Edward, desde quando estávamos discutindo. É tão sexy brigar com você — ela disse se virando de novo para ele, beijou sua boca e seu pescoço, depois desceu até o chão.

Estava escuro, o jogo de luz piscava incessantemente, ele sentiu ela dá um beijo rápido em seu membro.

— Porra — falou e a puxou pelo braço para longe dali.

— Hey, para onde você está me levando? — perguntou divertida, apertando a bunda dele, enquanto subiam a escada, tinha um casal no maior amasso no corredor e Bella se excitou pela cena.

— Para um lugar que possa te comer — falou e ela gemeu.

Ele andou apressado pelo corredor e parou em uma porta, abriu a e puxou Bella para dentro.

— Aqui não é o quarto de Garrett? — Bella disse lembrando-se vagamente de já ter estado ali.

O quarto não era grande e tinha uma beliche, roupas espalhadas pôster de mulher pelada.

— Uhum — ele murmurou apenas apertando seu corpo contra o dela, suas mãos massageando os seios dela por cima do vestido.

— Aqui? — ela disse apenas.

— Prefere no corredor?

— Aqui — falou o puxando e beijando sua boca, as mãos dele desceram pelo corpo dela e a puxaram para cima pela bunda, fazendo ela entrelaçar seus pés ao redor dele, o vestido que já era curto subiu ainda mais.

— Porra, você é muito gostosa — ele falou puxando o decote dela e chupando seu seio.

— Me come logo — ela pediu.

Ele sorriu e abriu seu zíper e botão, sua calça caia e pelas suas pernas, como ele estava sem cueca o membro duro dele saltou para fora.

Bella gemeu o segurando e massageando. As bocas deles se beijavam e ele massageava seu seio e seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

Bella gemia e rebolava movimentando sua mão no comprimento dele.

— Vem, quero você dentro de mim — ela disse.

Ele chupou o pescoço dela e puxou sua calcinha com força rasgando a lateral de uma das partes, ficando mais fácil para tirar ele jogou a peça no chão e não perdeu tempo para está dentro dela.

O sexo foi rápido. Ele entrava e saia com força, estocando dentro dela, Bella rebolava e gemia, sentindo suas costas se chocarem na porta.

Edward beijava seu pescoço, boca, seio, orelha, sussurrando frases eróticas que deixavam Bella mas excitada, ele levou uma mão ao ponto que estavam ligados e acariciou seu clitóris, fazendo Bella começar a se contorcer, seu membro inchou e ele gozou com força dentro dela, mas ele só parou de se mexer quando ela atingiu seu orgasmo.

— Porra isso foi rápido.

— E para caralho — ele disse rindo — vem vamos sair daqui, vou te comer direito na minha cama — falou a colocando no chão, as pernas dela estavam bambas.

— Estou toda melada, a onde está minha calcinha? — disse sentindo seus líquidos misturados escorrer pela sua perna.

— Não vou deixar aqui para Garrett.

— Edward! — ela o beliscou.

Ele riu alto.

— Eu te amo para caralho baby, mesmo quando você briga pelas porras das razões mais absurdas de merda.

— Razões absurdas? — Bella falou colocando a mão na cintura.

— Vem vamos sair logo daqui já quero te comer de novo — falou puxando ela pela mão.

Bella foi de bom grado afinal, uma porra de sexo de reconciliação era bom para caralho, palavras de Edward no dia seguinte.


	4. Uma P do C de Acidente

**Uma porra de caralho de acidente**

 _Mais ou menos um ano depois..._

A cabeça dela estava encostada no meio no peito dele ouvindo seu coração, as batidas lentas e uniformes. A sua mão deslizava pelo peito dele suavemente com a ponta de seus dedos, subindo e descendo, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, seus corpos nus abraçados e tão juntos quanto podiam na pequena cama de Bella em seu dormitório na universidade.

Um braço dele envolvia seu corpo magro, o outro estava por trás de seu pescoço em seus cabelos, como ele havia ido dormir os acariciando, sentia que quando acordasse seu braço estaria doendo, mas quem era ela para reclamar?

Ela se mexeu um pouco olhando para ele, deitado ali na cama tão lindo, seu rosto sereno, seus olhos fechados. Ainda era difícil acreditar que aquele homem era seu namorado. Seu. E de mais ninguém.

Já havia mais de ano que eles namoravam. E a cada minuto que Bella passava com ele sentia que se apaixonava cada vez mais, que ele era o homem certo para ela, como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para outro. Clichê ela sabia, mas era o que ambos sentiam.

Até suas famílias se completavam de alguma forma, pensou se lembrando de quando conheceu os pais de Edward.

Meses depois que eles haviam começado a namorar foi para Chicago passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com a família dele e conhece-los melhor.

Estava nervosa é claro, não sabia como agir direito e sentia medo de eles não gostarem dela, mesmo Edward garantido que eles já a amava.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen, eram sim um amor de pessoa, apesar de no começo Esme ficar a avaliando todas as coisas que Bella fazia, mas depois que a mãe percebeu como Bella fazia o filho feliz, elas se tornaram amigas. Carlisle agia como um pai para Bella e ainda tinha Alice que estava no seu ultimo ano de colegial, essa havia agarrado Bella em um abraço quando ela mal havia descido do carro, ambas se tornaram muito amigas, quase imediatamente.

Isso gerou um pouco de ciúmes em Rosalie já que a loira estava perdidamente apaixonada por Emmett e eles viviam se falando mesmo morando quilômetros de distância um do outro. Mas Rosalie começou a receber várias propostas para fazer propagandas de roupas, maquiagem, cabelo isso fazia com que ela viajasse muito e acabou largando a faculdade para seguir seu sonho. Ela começou a ser chamada para desfiles e quando viu se tornou uma das dez maiores modelos do mundo, isso não ajudou muito com sua relação com Emmett, eles já moravam longe e mal se viam, mas depois de uma conversa resolveram esperar. Quando ele terminou seu curso, passou a seguir Rosalie aonde quer que ela fosse, por mais de um ano, eles pararam apenas quando se casaram e Rosalie abriu uma agencia de modelos querendo viver um casamento feliz como sempre imaginou.

Já quando Edward conheceu os pais de Bella, ele conquistou o coração da futura sogra Renée com apenas um sorriso. Já com o chefe de polícia da cidade foi mais difícil. Ele teve que passar por um verdadeiro interrogatório enquanto Charlie Swan limpava e carregava sua arma de balas, bebendo uma cerveja. Ele até que se saiu bem, até o momento que começou a xingar nervoso, Charlie apontou a arma para ele e Bella, que observava tudo escondida, entrou na frente brigando com o pai vendo seu namorado branco de medo, é claro que para Charlie foi só uma brincadeira. Ou não. Edward acabou passando no teste, depois de uma pescaria que fizeram juntos se tornaram mais próximo, o tanto que um genro pode ser com o sogro. Mas é claro que Charlie sempre fazia uma gracinha com Edward e gostava de sempre o lembrar que tinha uma arma quando via o rapaz beijando a filha.

O relacionamento deles a cada dia que passava ficava melhor, não era perfeito é claro, tinha dia que eles discutiam, mas nada muito sério. Aprendiam com seus erros, tinham paciência um com o outro, com um simples olhar se entendiam. Tornaram-se melhores amigos um do outro, tinha um companheirismo de dá inveja a muitos casais que tinham mais de anos de casados. A intimidade deles também contribuía para isso, eles não tinham vergonha e falavam abertamente sobre sexo, o que gostavam e o que não gostavam.

Bella levantou o pescoço conferindo se o lençol cobria seu corpo e o de Edward, quando ouviu barulho de chaves. Rosalie entrou com os olhos tampados.

— Estão decentes? — ela perguntou divertida, fechando a porta.

— Pode abrir — Bella disse rolando seus olhos.

Rosalie tirou suas mãos da frente do rosto, olhando os dois deitados na cama.

— Vadia sortuda, que homem é esse, hein? — ela disse seus olhos passando pelo corpo de Edward.

— Hey, pode tirar seus olhos dele, caralho, é meu — Bella disse fechando a cara.

— Eu sei — ela disse — E eu já tenho o meu, saiu do mesmo lugar desse, apesar de nós estarmos separados no momento — ela disse fazendo uma expressão triste.

— Rose, amiga, não fica assim — Bella disse suspirando, arrependida de ter sido grossa com a amiga.

— Eu estou bem — falou sorrindo — Só vim, ver se estavam vivos, vou fazer um ensaio agora — disse pegando uma bolsa que já havia deixado separada.

— Ok, quer sair comigo e Edward mais tarde? — perguntou querendo distrair a amiga.

— Hum... Pode ser — ela sorriu, mas Bella não via seu sorriso chegar a seu olhar — Eu te amo, Rose.

— Eu sei amiga, me deixa ir, antes que acorde seu homem — disse e mandou um beijo para Bella saindo dali.

— Emmett está sofrendo também — ela ouviu a voz de Edward dizer depois de um momento, olhou para ele, vendo que ainda estava de olhos fechados.

— A vida é injusta — Bella disse e ele assentiu abrindo seus olhos dourados.

— Ainda bem que tenho você — falou a puxando para um beijo profundo e ela correspondeu afundando sua língua na boca dele.

 _Dias depois..._

Bella entrou no seu quarto do dormitório batendo a porta com força, Rosalie arrumava uma mala, ao redor dela, várias roupas jogadas no chão, estava se preparando, pois havia sido convidada para participar da New York Fashion Week. Rose estava nas nuvens. Isso seria sua chance de mostrar do que era capaz.

— Hey, o que foi, amiga? — a loira disse preocupada.

— Estou preocupada com Edward — ela disse sentando na cama — Ele foi ontem para um encontro de motos na cidade vizinha com Garrett e até agora nenhum dos dois deram sinais de vida.

— Hum... Ele disse que ia chegar que horas?

— De manhã provavelmente, mas, ai Rose, eu não sei, estou com um pressentimento estranho... se tiver acontecido algo com eles?

— Vira essa boca para lá amiga — Rose falou batendo na madeira da cama — Eles devem ter decidido dormirem lá, daqui a pouco estão aí, nem é a hora do almoço ainda.

— Mas ele nem me avisou...

O telefone de Bella tocou. Era Garrett. Ela atendeu rapidamente.

— Finalmente, Gar, onde vocês estão?

— Oi, Bella, é... você está com alguém?

— Rose está aqui, cadê Edward?

Garrett deu um longo suspiro.

—Bella, tinha óleo na pista e não percebemos, ele estava na frente e não conseguiu frear a tempo...

— Não, não, por favor, não... — Bella começou a dizer desesperada.

— Eu sinto muito Bella... Nós estamos no Hospital do Centro, ele está fazendo alguns exames e.

— Eu estou indo para aí — ela disse desligando.

— Bella amiga o que foi? — Rosalie disse vendo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

— Edward — Bella murmurou apenas, sentindo uma dor no coração e pedindo a Deus que Ele não o levasse dela.

— Garrett, Garrett — Bella disse assim que o avistou na entrada do hospital, correu abraçando o amigo, Rose a seguia tentando acompanhar seu ritmo apressada — Edward? Como ele está? — perguntou desesperada.

— Ele está na cirurgia, fique calma, Bella não aconteceu nada muito grave, felizmente.

— Como ficar calma? Ele pode morrer...

— O médico disse que ele não corre esse risco, ele está todo ralado e quebrou a perna, mas só isso.

— Só isso? Ele se machucou. E você vem me dizer só isso? — ela disse visivelmente com raiva.

— Bella...

— Cala a boca — falou olhando ferozmente, depois caiu no choro o abraçando.

Só em pensar que ele podia ter morrido, que ela nunca mais poderia ouvir sua voz, ou sentir seu amor, sentia uma dor angustiante no peito e uma vontade enorme de chorar.

Passou mais de uma hora, quando finalmente saiu um médico, alto, com uma barriguinha de chope da sala de cirurgia.

— Algum parente de Edward Cullen? — ele perguntou.

— Eu sou a namorada dele — Bella disse limpando seu nariz com um lenço que Garrett havia dado.

O médico a avaliou por um momento.

— Como ele está? Ele está bem né? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, seu estado está estabilizado.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele fraturou uma coluna e quebrou o tornozelo, já o operamos e tivemos que colocar dois pinos, felizmente como ele estava com o capacete não sofreu nenhum traumatismo, mas poderá ter alguma amnésia, a pancada foi forte na cabeça e por pouco não quebrou o capacete, saberemos melhor só quando ele acordar.

— Ele vai sobreviver então?

— Sim ele vai.

Bella deu um gritinho de felicidade rindo por entre as lagrimas e o abraçou.

— Obrigada, obrigada — ela disse — Eu posso vê-lo? — perguntou animada.

— Estamos transferindo-o para o quarto, depois uma enfermeira irá acompanha-la até lá, mas ele está sobre o efeito de uma anestesia geral e só deverá acordar depois de anoitecer.

E é claro que Bella não sairia do hospital.

Mais calma, ligou para Esme e contou o que havia acontecido, a mãe ficou desesperada, mesmo Bella falando que ele não corria perigo e afirmou que pegaria o primeiro avião para Califórnia.

A enfermeira veio minutos depois e Bella foi com ela até um quarto, Garrett já havia ido embora prometendo voltar mais tarde, mas Rosalie ficou com a amiga.

— Eu voltarei logo — a enfermeira disse saindo, Bella encarava estática, Edward na cama.

— Edward — ela disse seu nome se aproximando dele com o maior cuidado possível.

Ele estava deitado na maca, uma almofada debaixo de seu pé esquerdo que estava engessado até um pouco abaixo do joelho.

Subiu seus olhos por suas pernas vendo machucados em seus joelhos, ele usava uma bata de hospital azul, seus cotovelos, ombros, braços, mãos estavam ralados também, em carne viva.

Bella suspirou, acariciando sua mão com o maior cuidado possível.

— Você nunca definitivamente, vai andar de moto caralho — falou em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ouvindo.

Mas a decisão já havia sido tomada e ela não se arriscaria a perdê-lo nunca mais.

— Merda do caralho, eu já disse que estou bem, mãe, porra — Edward disse praguejando irritado, cansado de repetir o quanto estava bem, já havia falado aquilo umas 34 vezes só naquele dia e ainda nem era de meio dia.

— Olha lá como você fala com sua mãe, seu moleque — Carlisle disse.

— Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpa mamãe — ele olhou para ela com arrependimento. Esme suspirou.

— Tudo bem querido, já me acostumei com esse seu linguajar, desde pequeno foi assim, só me arrependo de não ter realmente lavado sua boca com sabão — ela brincou.

— Eu quero sair logo daqui porra — Edward disse chateado.

— Você está em observação Edward, só sairá daqui amanhã de manhã.

— Mas por quê? Puta que pariu, eu estou ótimo — disse dando de ombros, gemendo de dor ao fazer isso. Seu pai rolou seus olhos.

— Ah claro, está todo ralado aí e está ótimo — disse irônico.

Edward bufou folhando uma das revistas que seu pai havia comprado. Queria Bella ali com ele, mas ela estava na faculdade e só viria na parte da tarde.

Finalmente as horas passaram, lentamente, mas passaram e quando Edward estava quase para pegar o telefone e ligar para Bella, bateram na porta e ela entrou sorrindo. Vestia um vestido folgado, curto e de alcinha verde, bem simples de estampa florida, seus cabelos soltos em cascatas brilhavam.

Linda. Agradeceu pela a revista está bem em seu quadril, escondendo o começo de uma ereção que havia se formado, bastava isso para ele ficar doido de desejo.

— Oi Carlisle, Esme — ela disse cumprimentando os dois com abraços.

— Ah finalmente chegou querida — Carlisle disse se levantando — Não aguentamos mais esse ranzinza aqui bufando, xingando e olhando no relógio a cada minuto — falou e Edward rolou os olhos.

— Você já almoçou querida?

— Já sim, podem ir.

— Com todo prazer, preciso comer — o pai de Edward disse passando a mão em sua barriga.

— Até mais tarde querido.

— Até — Edward disse apenas sem tirar seus olhos de Bella.

Ouviu a porta fechando depois que eles saíram.

— Vem cá — pediu esticando a mão para ela e a puxou quando eles se tocaram, Bella encostou-se a maca.

— Como você está? — ela perguntou.

— Ótimo — ele disse rolando seus olhos — Deus, você está tão gostosa — falou passando sua mão pela cintura dela — Me diz que você não foi assim para a universidade — pediu sentindo o tecido macio, parando suas mãos em sua coxa.

— Eu passei no dormitório e tomei banho antes de vim para cá — falou.

Edward não falou mais nada, apenas a puxou pela nuca colando seus lábios, ela entreabriu sua boca e a língua dele penetrou dentro dela encontrando sua língua e a acariciando, suas mãos foram para o cabelo dele massageando sua cabeça suavemente, Edward gemeu aprofundando o beijo, puxando uma mão dela e a deslizando pelo seu corpo de encontro ao seu membro que estava semi ereto coberto por sua camisola de hospital.

— Edward — ela disse ofegante parando o beijo.

— Porra, Bella, olha o que você faz comigo, preciso de você — ele falou gemendo subindo sua mão por dentro do seu vestido.

— Nós estamos no hospital, não vou fazer isso aqui — disse, mesmo a ideia sendo luxuriante.

— Por quê? Eu preciso de você, baby, estamos desde semana passada sem isso — ele a lembrou — Não sabe o quanto a desejo — sussurrou sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Como você pode está pensado nisso? Está todo ralado, dolorido e com essa perna engessada, não vamos fazer isso, só vai se machucar ainda mais.

— Por favor, baby, antes que meus pais voltem — ele disse com uma carinha de choro, parecia como uma criança que queria um brinquedo e os pais não queria dar.

Bella parou pensando. A quem queria enganar? Queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

E decidida beijou a boca dele com desejo, voltando sua mão para seu membro e o acariciando, mas logo ela puxou sua camisola e segurou em suas mãos, a mão dele abrindo as pernas dela melhor e sua mão acariciou-a por cima da calcinha.

— Porra — Bella disse gemendo, sentindo seu sexo se molhar.

— Senta aqui na cama, baby — ele pediu.

— Vai te machucar — ela falou.

— O que me machuca para porra é você ficar longe de mim, vem logo.

Bella suspirou, foi rapidamente até a porta e a trancou. Sentou em cima das coxas dele, enquanto não parava de massagear seu membro, ele gemia e levou uma mão na sua puxando as alças do vestido dela para baixo deixando seus seios livros.

— Sem sutiã — ele lamuriou em seus lábios, rodando um mamilo entre seus dedos.

— Quero chupar seu pau — ela deixou escapar sentindo seu rosto corar.

— Porra, não sabe como quero isso baby — ele falou.

Ela saiu de cima dele e inclinou seu corpo um pouco, Edward subiu o encosto da maca, para ter uma melhor visão, Bella subiu sua roupa delicadamente expondo seu membro duro.

— Porra do caralho da fodida puta que pariu na merda — ele murmurou quando a língua dela lambeu todo seu comprimento.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-o segurar seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e colocou seu membro em sua boca o máximo que conseguia acariciando o que não cabia em sua mão, junto com suas bolas.

— Porra baby, sua boquinha é tão boa do caralho — ele disse investindo seu quadril para cima, mas gemeu de dor.

— O que foi? Machuquei? — Bella perguntou tirando o membro dele de sua boca.

— Não, merda, não para — pediu e ela voltou, lambendo suas bolas e sua cabeça que já escorria o pré gozo, Edward mostrou o rítmico que queria, movimentando a cabeça dela em seu membro, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e ele ficar mais duro, já escorrendo seu pré gozo o lambeu sentindo seu membro estocar em sua boca, que subia e descia.

Edward xingava e gemia, até que ele soltou a cabeça dela que entendeu que ele iria gozar, deixando ela decidir se queria o não que ele gozasse em sua boca.

Ela continuou, já sentindo seu gosto, relaxando sua garganta recebendo em jatos seu esperma. Ela bebeu, lambendo seu membro e suas bolas, o gostão não era nada bom, mas era suportável e ela gostava de beber dele, porque sabia que isso o deixaria apenas mais excitado.

Nunca deixaria de ficar surpresa com o tesão que seu namorado tinha.

Afinal havia acabado de tê-lo feito gozar em sua boca e seu membro já estava semi ereto de novo.

— Porra, Edward — ela disse acariciando seu membro que cresceu ainda mais em sua mão.

— Você não pode imaginar a porra do tesão do caralho que sinto por você, baby — ele disse beliscando os seios dela — Senta no meu pau, agora, vai — pediu.

— Eu vou te machucar — ela disse indecisa mordendo seus lábios, olhando para a perna dela.

— Você vai me deixar duro do caralho desse jeito? — falou gemendo a mão dela acariciando suas bolas.

— Ok — ela disse apenas, querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele, tirou sua calcinha subindo seu vestido, Edward esticou sua mão penetrando um dedo em sua entrada molhada.

— Molhadinha, baby — ele disse o movimentando.

Bella segurou na maca e subiu em cima dele, com cuidado para não machuca-lo, sentou em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, Edward segurou um gemido de suas coxas doloridas que protestaram.

— Senta logo — pediu excitado, acariciando os seios dela.

Bella segurou no membro dele guiando para sua entrada, ainda brincando um pouco de colocar a só a cabecinha dele e tirar, mas ele logo a fez se abaixar seu membro entrando completamente dentro dela.

— Porra caralho de boceta apertada da merda — ele disse.

Bella rebolou seu quadril subindo e descendo no colo dele, a maca rangia com um barulho baixa. Às vezes ela ia rápido, outras lentamente, apreciando as sensações. A boca dele ora estava na sua ou em seus seios, as mãos dele a seguravam com força ajudando em seus movimentos mesmo ele sentindo seus braços doloridos.

Edward apoiou seu pé bom na maca e investiu seu quadril, estocando dentro dela com força, Bella gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, uma mão dela encontrando seu clitóris e o acariciando, Bella começou a se contorcer apertando o membro dele e gozou sentindo ele a acompanhar também.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou depois de alguns momentos, saindo de cima dele com cuidado.

— Como não está depois de duas gozadas do caralho?

Bella apenas rolou seus olhos e ele a puxou beijando a boca dela suavemente.

— Vou me limpar antes que alguém chegue — falou se separando dele indo ao banheiro.

Lavou seu rosto que estava corado e passou a mão em seus lábios vermelhos, tentou arrumar seus cabelos, depois se limpou com o papel higiênico, vestiu a calcinha que tinha pego, passou a mão em seu vestido todo amarrotado, com certeza assim que a vissem saberiam o que ela havia feito.

Precisava urgentemente aprender a dizer não ao seu lindo namorado insistente e gostoso.

Pegou um pouco de papel higiênico limpo voltando para o quarto, Edward estava do mesmo jeito que ela o deixou, a cabeça encostada com os olhos fechados, a camisola ainda estava levantada, um sorriso em seus lábios.

Seus olhos se abriram ao sentir a presença dela.

Bella sorriu e tentou limpar com o papel higiênico a virilha dele que estava melada de gozo dele e dela.

— Porra, se você ficar me esfregando aí eu vou ficar duro de novo — ele disse olhando para ela que parou, voltando ao banheiro e jogando o papel fora.

— Droga esse quarto está com cheiro de sexo — ela disse indo abrir a janela.

— Eu não me importo é o segundo cheiro que mais gosto nesse mundo, o cheiro do nosso sexo — ele disse sorrindo.

— E qual é o primeiro? — ela perguntou.

— Seu cheiro, sem o meu misturado — falou.

Bella foi até ele segurando sua mão.

— Você está bem mesmo?

— Estou porra — ele disse meio grosso — Desculpa, mas já estou me irritando com essa pergunta.

— Tudo bem, mas será que você não entende, Edward? Você voou a quase cento e quarenta por hora. É um milagre você está vivo, só com uma perna quebrada — ela disse — Você podia ter morrido, eu não sei o que faria se isso tivesse acontecido.

— Eu não morri, baby. Eu estou aqui — ele disse suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos — Fiz muitas promessas e não vou morrer antes de realiza-las.

— Você não pode ter certeza disso.

— Não — ele concordou — Mas eu prometo tomar mais cuidado agora quando eu for andar, ok?

— Não, nem pensar. Você vai jogar aquela moto fora, está toda arrebentada mesmo. Não quero ver você nunca mais em cima de uma novamente.

— Mas Bella porra...

— Não. Você quer que eu te pergunte se você escolhe a moto ou eu?

Ele bufou, por um rápido momento pensando qual seria a reação dela se ele dissesse que seria a moto, mas achou melhor não brincar.

— Ok, eu não vou mais andar de moto, por enquanto — disse.

Por Bella valia qualquer sacrifício.

— Eu te amo, e não quero correr o risco de te perder novamente — ela disse o abraçando.

— Você não vai baby — ele prometeu, beijando sua testa levemente.


	5. Uma P do C de Pedido

n/a: Tirei a ideia do pedido em um vídeo do Youtube. Vamos comentar?

* * *

 **Uma porra do caralho de pedido**

Era isso.

Rosalie estava ficando com Edward.

Edward estava ficando com Rosalie.

Ambos traiam Bella.

Os anos se passaram em um piscar de olhos, depois do acidente, Bella passou algumas semanas morando com Edward até quando ele tirou o gesso, só que depois disso, ambos perceberam que não conseguiam ficar um longe do outro e Bella acabou se mudando para o apartamento de Edward.

O que só ajudou na relação deles.

Tinham brigas e crises de ciúmes, mas nada do que uma longa conversa, uns puxões de orelha não resolvessem.

Edward havia terminado seu curso ano passado e acabou sendo efetivado como perito do FBI da Califórnia, ele estava pensando em fazer um mestrado, mas antes ele tinha outro plano em mente.

Bella havia se formado há um mês e estava atrás de um emprego em alguma editora, seu pai havia dito que era colega de um dono de uma filial de uma editora que ficava em Port Angeles, mas Bella nem pensou em ir para lá. Ficar longe de Edward não era uma opção, ainda mais depois de ela ter visto o anel.

Sim.

Ela estava arrumando o armário deles a mais de três meses quando o havia visto.

Estava escondido no fundo da gaveta dele dentro de uma caixa maior, tampada por várias cuecas dele.

Bella curiosa com a caixa a abriu e ao encontrar uma caixinha de porcelana vermelha sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

Ela a abriu imediatamente e olhou o lindo anel que estava ali dentro.

Não era como muitos anéis, com uma pedra solitária de diamante.

O que estava ali era oval e cheio de pedrinhas pequenas brilhantes que provavelmente eram diamantes.

Era antiquado.

Mas era lindo e Bella se apaixonou por ele assim que o viu.

Edward não estava ali no apartamento, havia saído para comprar algo para lancharem e sem medo de ele pega-la no flagra colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar.

Coube perfeitamente.

Casar.

Edward iria a pedir em casamento.

Mas quando?

Ela estava preparada para isso?

A quem queria enganar, eles já eram casados desde quando ela veio morar com eles, e tornar isso oficial era o que ela mais queria no momento.

Ser dele de todas as formas possíveis, casar com ele, carregar o sobrenome dele, ser a esposa dele.

Antes que ele chegasse guardou o anel e arrumou a gaveta dele rapidamente.

Os dias se passaram e ele nunca mencionou nem propôs nada a ela.

Ela se perdeu estudando para suas provas finais, seminários e seu trabalho final de conclusão do curso, mas ela nunca o esqueceu e as vezes quando Edward não estava, se encontrava sentada no chão com a gaveta dele aberta e o anel no dedo.

O que ele estava esperando para propor?

Foi quando ela teve o pensamento que ele pediria em sua formatura, na sua colação de grau ficou esperando ansiosamente imaginando mil possibilidades de como ele faria, mas Edward não mencionou nada, pensou então que seria em seu baile de formatura, mas de novo nada. Bella ficou triste e decepcionada, ele percebia isso, mas quando a questionava, ela apenas dizia que estava bem.

FLASHBACK ON

— Bella amor você está bem mesmo? — Edward perguntou quando chegaram do baile da formatura de Bella, fechando a porta do apartamento.

— Estou — ela mentiu indo para o quarto.

Ele suspirou.

— Não está não — ele disse convicto, mesmo estando alto pela bebida, sabia reconhecer a mentira em sua voz.

— Eu só estou cansada, baby — ela disse se virando para ele e dando um pequeno sorriso — Abra para mim — pediu ficando de costas para ele.

Edward se aproximou lentamente observando a curva suave de seu corpo.

— Eu já disse que você está maravilhosa com esse vestido — ele falou puxando o zíper, deslizando seu polegar pela pele que foi surgindo.

Ele a virou de frente, olhando em seus olhos.

— Essa porra de fenda me deixou doido para caralho a noite inteira — ele disse subindo a perna dela com sua mão e a segurando ao redor do sua cintura, sem pensar direito ele rasgou mais a fenda, com força, o tecido abrindo até sua barriga

— Porra, Edward, olha o que você fez? O vestido é alugado — Bella disse.

— Meu pau ficou duro à merda da festa inteira, querendo se afundar em você — ele disse ignorando o que ela disse suas mãos deslizando por suas costas — Não sabe a porra da força que tive que fazer para não te levar para o banheiro e te comer.

Bella gemeu, a boca dele deslizando por seu pescoço, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

— E porque não levou? Fiquei esperando isso a noite inteira — ela disse passando sua língua em seus lábios, esquecendo o motivo que a estava fazendo triste.

— Porra pensei que não ia querer, não acredito que tivemos que esperar isso tudo — ele começou a dizer chateado, enquanto tirava suas roupas rapidamente, Bella saiu de seu vestido ficando apenas com uma calcinha preta pequena e fio dental — Caralho, de mulher gostosa que eu tenho — ele disse gemendo, massageando seu membro por cima da boxer branca que eu usava.

Ela ficou com vontade de dizer que ainda não era mulher dele, mas não fez isso.

Bella se agachou no chão e puxou a boxer dele para baixo, seu membro saltando em sua cara. Ela o segurou rapidamente e o colocou em sua boca o chupando com força.

— Porra — ele gemeu e puxou a cabeça dela — Sem preliminares, não vou aguentar, preciso foder você logo — dizendo isso ele a empurrou com força na cama, fazendo seu corpo quicar no colchão, depois se jogou em cima dela com cuidado, beijando sua boca com luxuria.

Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dela, cada uma de um lado, até encontrar as alças finas de sua calcinha.

Ele puxou com força, fazendo o tecido se rasgar e se enfiou em seu sexo molhado com facilidade.

— Porra baby, está dentro de você é a melhor coisa do caralho da porra desse mundo fodido, puta que pariu — ele disse entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

Bella gemeu erguendo seu quadril, arranhando suas costas. Puxando seu cabelo e beijando sua boca.

— Mais rápido... merda... mais — ela pedia rebolando seu quadril conforme os movimentos dele.

— Você gosta disso né — ele falou mordendo o pescoço dela, suas mãos estacando na bunda dela que gemeu, sentindo o tapa, não muito forte em seu corpo.

Bella gemeu alto pedindo mais e ele estocou com força e profundamente dentro dela, sentindo seu membro endurecer ainda mais e seus corpos começarem a estremecer e se contorcer.

Ele beijou a boca dela, um mordendo o lábio do outro enquanto gozavam juntos.

Edward ofegante, seu corpo suado colado ao dela, deu um beijo em sua testa, virando seus corpos, sem sair de dentro dela.

— Eu te amo para caralho — ele falou sonolento.

— Então porque você não me pede em casamento logo? — Bella disse baixinho, mas ele não ouviu, já dormia e roncava baixinho.

FLASHBACK OFF

Foi quando Edward começou a virar amiguinho de Rosalie que estava com Emmett que já havia confessado que logo pediria Rosalie em casamento, enquanto Edward nada.

Então depois de sua formatura, Edward e Rosalie viviam de cochichos e segredinhos toda hora, quando Edward e Bella estavam juntos, Rosalie sempre ligava querendo falar com Edward ou ao contrário, seu namorado andava nervoso e mal tinha tempo para Bella.

Bella cansada disso desabafou com a única pessoa que parecia não tê-la deixado para trás, Garrett, chamou-o para passear com ela e quando estavam voltando para o apartamento de Bella e Edward, ela disse sua suspeita.

— Bella você andou usando drogas? — Garrett disse soltando uma sonora gargalhada — Rosalie e Edward juntos? Qual é? Aquele cara te ama e ela é sua melhor amiga como pode pensar nisso?

— Então me explica porque Edward mal fala comigo? Vive nervoso, Rosalie nunca mais me chamou para sair, um vive ligando para o outro, de cochichos e sorrisinhos pelas minhas costas, hein?

— Bella, para né... Rose só está ajudando Edward com algo.

— Ah, você sabe é? Então me diz o que é?

— Eu não posso — Garrett diz suspirando — Vou falar com eles e...

— Não, nem pense em fazer isso. Eu estou cansada disso e sei que hoje mesmo vou colocá-lo na parede e Edward terá que dizer o que está acontecendo — falou quando o elevador parou em seu andar. Saiu dele com Garrett a seguindo.

Bella suspirou e pegou a chave do seu apartamento o abrindo, não estava preparada com o que viu.

Edward estava em pé sem blusa, Rosalie estava sentada no sofá, a blusa de Edward estava no chão. O vinho que Bella havia comprado para alguma ocasião especial para beber com Edward, estava aberto em cima da mesa, com taças ao lado.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou sentindo seu sangue borbulhar — Porque você está sem blusa?

— Oi, meu amor — Edward disse se levantando e indo até ela.

— Meu amor é o caralho — falou com raiva — O que porra vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Bella repetiu irada, Edward olhou para ela chocado depois para Rosalie.

— Bella calma — Garrett falou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Calma uma merda. Cansei-me disso — disse seus olhos ficando úmidos. — Vocês não vão ficar me fazendo de otária enquanto ficam se comendo pelas minhas costas.

— Bella eu não estou entendendo... — Edward disse confuso.

— Você achou o que Edward? Que nunca iria perceber? Você e Rosalie todos amiguinhos para cima e para baixo achando que sou uma idiota corna é?

— Bella como você pode pensar nisso? Eu nunca que...

— Cala a boca que eu não estou falando com você — Bella disse, sentindo seu peito doer ao pronunciar aquelas palavras duras contra a amiga, estava cega pela raiva.

— Bella eu não acredito que você está achando que estou te traindo, ainda mais com Rosalie — Edward disse incrédulo.

— Eu estava achando, agora eu tenho a certeza — Bella falou sentindo lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto — Acabou Edward — ela disse apenas, seu coração sendo dilacerado enquanto ela saia dali.

Edward ficou olhando ela ir embora, em choque, com a boca aberta, sem saber o que fazer.

Cincos segundos depois ele gritou o nome dela e saiu correndo, mas Garrett o parou.

— Porra cara, você está fodido — Garrett disse.

— Que merda foi essa? Eu preciso ir falar com ela, caralho — Edward disse desesperado.

— Não, Bella está com a cabeça quente, se você for atrás dela só vai piorar as coisas — o amigo disse sabiamente.

— Eu não acredito que ela está achando que estamos a traindo — Rosalie disse com a voz embargada.

— Pelo o que Bella me disse, ela tem sérias razões para acreditar nisso.

— Que razões porra? Ela é a mulher da minha vida — Edward disse desesperado.

— E quando foi a ultima vez que você disse isso para ela? — ele questionou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Porra — ele disse pensativo, fazia algum tempo já.

— Isso que eu estou falando cara. Bella hoje me ligou para agente conversa e ela desabafou comigo. Disse que estava se sentindo jogada de lado, que você não queria mais saber dela e que agora só queria saber de conversar com a Rose.

— Mas eu estou ajudando Edward... — Rose falou.

— Eu sei, mas Bella não — ele disse.

— Porra e agora o que eu faço? — Edward disse puxando seus cabelos com força.

— Se eu fosse você seguiria com o plano original, eu vou atrás dela e ficarei com ela essa noite e amanhã a chamarei para ir ao cinema comigo, só acrescente uma pequena explicação, tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar quando souber o porquê disso tudo. Aliás, porque mesmo você está sem blusa?

— Será mesmo, porra? Eu não sei mais se isso vai dá certo — ele disse nervoso, ansioso — Caiu vinho na blusa eu tirei e Bella chegou na hora, porra — explicou rapidamente.

— Ah, mas nem pense em dá no pé agora — Rose disse — Eu não ouvi minha amiga gritar comigo por nada assim, vamos acrescentar uma pequena explicação e ela vai ter que entender.

Edward suspirou, seja o que Deus quiser.

— Vamos lá, Bella melhore essa cara, tenho certeza que você vai gostar do filme — Garrett disse enquanto eles se sentavam na poltrona do cinema.

— Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, caralho. Eu acabei de terminar com o homem da minha vida, estou triste para porra e você vem me chamar para assistir um filme de bosta — Bella disse.

— Nossa Bella você já teve uma boquinha mais limpa.

— Ele nem veio atrás de mim — ela disse colocando sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.

Garrett suspirou.

— Você vai entender tudo daqui a poucos minutos e eu prometo que você saíra dessa sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto — ele disse beijando a testa de sua amiga, quase irmã, sorrindo ao ver o trailer começar finalmente.

O vídeo começou como um trailer normal, aparecendo aquela tela verde depois a logo marca de uma produtora de filmes famosos. Bella suspirou tentando prestar atenção e conseguiu isso quando viu a cafeteria.

A mesma que ela e Edward haviam se conhecido.

Uma linda história de amor que começou numa cafeteria apareceu na legenda.

" Ele era apenas um cara que nem sonhava em encontrar uma mulher na sua vida ela a mulher mais doce que ele já havia conhecido.

Não foi amor à primeira vista, a amizade veio primeiro, pura e sincera e disso nasceu um amor duradouro e fortalecido pelos caminhos da vida..."

Bella ficou em choque ouvindo a voz de Rosalie que narrava, enquanto no vídeo aparecia várias fotos dela e de Edward, eles rindo, fazendo caretas, se beijando, abraçados, sujos de tinta, fotos de momento que ficariam eternizados na mente de Bella.

— O que é isso? — ela disse com a voz embargada.

Garrett não respondeu apenas sorriu e estendeu para ela um lenço.

As fotos pararam e Edward apareceu na tela de cinema, ele estava lindo. Seus cabelos bagunçados como sempre usava uma blusa branca, seus olhos dourados brilhavam, Bella se perdeu naquele olhar.

— Oi baby — a voz soou suave e melodiosa — Você deve está se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, né? Bom, vamos começar pelo começo e prometo não xingar ok? — Bella riu — Quando eu percebi que te amava, Bella, sabia que seria para sempre, o que estava sentindo era algo duradouro e eterno, pode parecer piegas, mas é a verdade. Eu amo você, como nunca amei algo ou alguém. Você é tudo na minha vida e quando começamos a morar juntos, soube que nada seria mais o mesmo sem você.

Eu sabia que te queria para sempre na minha vida, quando eu te levei para conhecer meus pais pedi o anel que minha vó havia deixado para mim de herança, era para dar para a mulher da minha vida e ela é você. Eu soube naquele dia que um dia nos casaríamos que você seria minha esposa e eu seu marido. Desde daquele ano venho pensando em um modo de te pedir em casamento, jantar a luz de velas, parecia clichê de mais, queria surpreender você, queria algo único, inusitado e tinha que sair perfeito. Então eu tive essa ideia, esperei ainda alguns anos para colocar em pratica sentindo que não era o momento certo, e quando eu percebi que já havia demorado de mais, pedir ajuda de Rosalie.

Eu sei que você está chateada comigo e com ela, eu errei e me perdi tentando fazer essa surpresa para você, eu nunca te trairia com sua melhor amiga e nem com nenhuma outra mulher nesse mundo, meus olhos são sós seus.

Mas eu fiz isso tudo apenas para te fazer uma pergunta. Casa comigo?

A porta de emergência foi aberta e Edward surgiu lindo como sempre, ele caminhou até Bella que se levantou ficando parada no corredor. Seus olhos não se desconectaram por nenhum momento.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão, tirou uma caixinha do bolso, a caixinha que Bella já havia visto tantas vezes e disse pegando em suas mãos:

— Você me daria à extraordinária honra da porra do caralho desse mundo fodido de se casar comigo?

Não tinha como ser mais Edward.

Bella apenas conseguiu balançar sua cabeça afirmamente, Edward se levantou colocando o anel em sua mão que tremia e suas bocas se colaram em um beijo apaixonada enquanto o publico que estava no cinema explodiam em gritos, assovios e palmas. E algumas pessoas invejosas reclamavam, afinal nem tudo é perfeito.

— Isso foi um sim? — ele perguntou ofegante, sussurrando.

— Isso foi a porra do caralho de um fodido sim de merda — Bella respondeu o beijando.


	6. Uma P do C de Despedida de Solteiro

**Uma porra do caralho de despedida de solteiro**

— Bella eu não acredito que você ainda não tem um vestido — Alice disse olhando horrorizada para Bella que experimentava o seu centésimo primeiro possível vestido de noiva.

— Droga, Alie, nem me lembre, mas nada fica bom — Bella disse se olhando no espelho — Esse daqui tem a cauda enorme, não gostei — ela disse.

— Você está linda, minha filha — Renée disse olhando emocionada para sua única filha.

— Edward vai ficar doido quando te ver nesse — sua futura sogra também disse.

Eles iam se casar dali a duas semanas e saíram para comprarem o vestido, Bella ainda não havia achado um.

— Vai ficar tão doido que vai sair correndo — ela disse nervosa.

— Bella do céu, falta duas semanas, DUAS SEMANAS, para o casamento e você ainda não tem um vestido. Desse jeito vamos ter que adiar — Rose disse.

— Não — ela disse imediatamente — Não quero adiar, vou casar com Edward daqui duas semanas nem que esteja vestindo calça jeans e tênis.

— Nem nos seus melhores sonhos — Alice disse rolando seus olhos.

— Eu vou tirar esse vestido e dá uma voltinha por aí, fiquem aqui escolhendo o de vocês, que eu já volto — Bella disse.

As mulheres se entreolharam, viam como ela estava nervosa por até agora não ter escolhido seu vestido, o melhor seria deixa-la um pouco sozinha.

Bella tirou o vestido e entregou-a a vendedora que as atendia, saiu da loja frustrada.

O que faria se não encontrasse o vestido?

Tinha duas semanas, que noiva em sã consciência não tinha o vestido faltando duas semanas para o casamento?

Ainda se lembrava do pedido perfeito de casamento que o Edward havia feito no meio da sala de um cinema, depois que ela disse sim, não tinha como eles ficarem ali, eles correram para o apartamento onde se amaram durante horas, Bella implorando seu perdão por ter desconfiado dele com Rose. Ele só achou graça e contou todos os detalhes de como havia sido difícil fazer aquele vídeo. Eles estavam radiantes, Bella sentia sua bochecha doer de tanto que sorriu aquele dia, mais ainda do que seu sexo que abrigou o membro de Edward durante o resto do dia.

No dia seguinte ela não aguentou e teve que ir ver Rose pedir desculpas para a amiga, Rose fez um pouco de manha, mas bastou Bella chama-la para ser sua dama de honra que a loira sorriu amplamente e perdoou a amiga.

E depois daquele dia Edward a surpreendia e a pedia em casamento quase todos os dias, ele dizia que assim eles poderiam ter várias versões para contar quando os filhos deles perguntassem e ela claro só dizia sim. Ou melhor uma vez ela disse não, de brincadeira claro, e nunca viu Edward ficar com uma expressão tão triste, decepcionado, quebrado como ele ficou e é claro que ela nunca mais brincou assim e ainda teve que fazer um boquete nele na cozinha de Garrett para ver se ele se acalmava.

Bella pegou seu celular, discando o número da chamada rápida, só uma pessoa poderia a acalmar naquele momento.

— _Baby, oi meu amor_ — a voz suave de Edward disse atendendo ao telefone.

— Oi — Bella disse suspirando, começando a andar por entre as lojas que tinha ali, sem realmente olhar por onde estava andando, prestando atenção a voz do seu noivo que sempre sabia acalma-la.

— _O que aconteceu_? — ele percebeu que algo a chateava mesmo longe dela.

— Eu ainda não achei o vestido — ela disse tristemente.

— _Meu amor, eu já disse para não se preocupar com isso, você estará linda para caralho com qualquer porra de roupa_ — ele disse.

— Eu não quero um vestido. Quero O vestido, não posso fazer feio ao seu lado.

— _Você estará linda mesmo que vista seu moletom de frio cinza que você tem ele sabe –se lá desde quando_.

— Ah sim, eu lá vestida com meu moletom ao lado de um deus grego de fraque.

— _Eu também posso usar um moletom_ — ele disse divertido.

Ela sorriu. Rose e Alice com certeza ficariam enlouquecidas.

— _Ou podemos casar pelados. O que acha? Já facilitaria na hora da lua de mel, depois do sim você só precisaria abrir suas pernas e pronto._

Ela rolou seus olhos, mas riu.

— Só você para me distrair...

— _É para isso que eu estou aqui_.

— Eu te amo — ela disse parando, seus olhos batendo numa placa escondida.

— E eu amo você, baby. Tenho certeza que você estará linda no nosso casamento, mal vejo a hora de ter ver no altar.

Ela mandou um beijo e desligou, se aproximando da placa.

Mary's Bride Dress

Era de uma loja de vestido de noiva, ficava em cima de uma loja de calçados, completamente escondida, aquela só poderia ser a única loja que não entraram na cidade.

Bella sentia seu coração bater esperançoso.

Se não o encontrasse ali, ela desistiria.

E definitivamente usaria seu moletom ou aquele vestido do século retrasado que havia experimentado outro dia.

Ao lado da loja de calçados, tinha uma porta com uma escada e Bella subiu, a porta da loja estava aberta e tinha uma mulher negra na recepção, vestia uma blusa da loja e uma calça jeans, seus cabelos eram pretos encaracolados, no estilo black pow com uma faixa, Bella achou lindo.

— Olá, bem vinda a Mary's Bride Dress, posso ajuda-la? — A moça disse sorrindo —

— Oi — Bella disse apenas, olhando ao redor vendo a quantidade de vestidos, manequins que tinham ali — Eu queria ver alguns vestidos.

— Meu nome é Senna, senhor, você é a primeira cliente da semana, não sabe como ficarei feliz ao atendê-la, eu falei para minha irmã para agente não montar uma loja aqui que era furada, muito escondida.

— Mas mesmo assim estamos vendendo não? — uma mulher alta e negra apareceu. Seus cabelos eram alisados e com franja em sua testa — Eu sou Zafrina irmã dela — disse estendendo a mão para Bella, que a cumprimentou.

— Você está procurando um vestido de noiva? — Zafrina perguntou.

— Sim, eu vou casar em duas semanas e ainda não encontrei um...

— DUAS SEMNAS? — Senna gritou — Zaf feche a loja, não vamos atender ninguém até achar o vestido para...

— Bella — disse seu nome.

— Para Bella. Você só vai sair daqui lindinha quando achar seu vestido dos sonhos — prometeu e ela cumpriu.

Depois de mais de duas horas e de Bella ter dito como sempre imaginou que seria seu vestido de casamento. Senna tirou suas medidas, enquanto Zafrina pegava um caderno e alguns lápis, Bella experimentou alguns modelos, mas nenhum que a fizesse pensar é esse. Recebeu um telefonema de Rose perguntando a onde ela estava e logo todas as mulheres estavam ali a ajudando.

Zafrina então desenhou um vestido para Bella, que só de vê-lo na folha do papel, sorriu.

Sim era aquele. Era isso que ela estava procurando. Abraçou a duas sorrindo emocionada e até fez questão de convida-las para seu casamento. As irmãs sorriram agradecidas e prometeram que o vestido ficaria pronto em uma semana, fizeram Bella até assinar um termo.

Com o vestido escolhido, faltava Bella escolher o sapato, maquiagem, cabelo e buquê.

Estava quase acabando.

 _Quase._

 _..._

— Emmett, não adianta insistir porra eu já falei que não vou para esse caralho de boate fudida, que merda, é difícil entender a porra do que eu digo? Puta que pariu... — Edward disse praguejando, enquanto segurava o telefone na orelha.

Olhou no relógio.

Faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para Bella se tornar sua esposa.

E seu irmão não parava de insistir para eles irem a uma boate comemorar.

Bella havia saído cedo aquele dia, quando ele acordou, ela nem estava mais ao seu lado na cama. Tinha apena sum bilhete dela dizendo que o amava e que eles se encontrariam no altar.

Porra. Ele não queria ficar sem ver ela esse tempo todo.

Queria passar aquele dia com ela, assim como seria de agora para todo o resto de sua vida. Era difícil entenderem isso?

— Ah você vai sim, meu irmão — Emmett disse desligando, Edward respirou fundo ouvindo a campainha tocar.

Olhou pelo olho mágico. Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, namorado de Alice, junto com alguns amigos de Edward, estavam todos ali esperando-o. E ele viu que não teria escapatória a não ser ir a tal boate.

Se Bella soubesse com certeza comeria seu fígado, arrancaria seu coração e cortaria seu membro fora.

Ele gemeu.

Pior, ela não iria mais querer casar com ele.

Sim, isso definitivamente era pior.

Era bem melhor viver sem um fígado e seu membro a Bella não querer mais ele.

— Caralho, acho que já bebemos de mais — Edward disse, sua voz era de um bêbedo, lenta e meia embolada enquanto ele pegava mais uma garrafa de cerveja e dava um gole grande.

— Porra, olha que mulher gostosa — Garrett disse, apontando para uma dançarina de pole dance.

— Nem me fale, mano, aquela ali eu traçava se não tivesse minha ursinha — Emmett disse bebendo mais uma dose de whisky.

— Bella vai me matar, quando souber que estive aqui, caralho — Edward disse, vendo uma loira gostosa, vestida com um shortinho jeans e um top preto, rebolando sensualmente em um mastro.

— Vamos dá nosso presente logo para esse viado que eu quero foder logo uma dessas vadias daqui — Garrett disse se levantando meio trôpego com Emmett.

— Vamos, Eddie, quero ir para Rosie — ele disse cambaleante.

— O que porra de merda vocês aprontaram? — ele perguntou desconfiado.

Eles riram.

— Venha conhecer a melhor da casa, garanhão — o seu irmão disse o puxando em direção a salas onde tinha dança privada.

— O que? Porra do caralho, enlouqueceu Emmett? Puta merda, você só pode tá bêbado, mesmo para achar que eu vou trair a minha Bella, puta que pariu, né? — ele disse totalmente alterado.

O irmão rolou os olhos.

— Entre dentro dessa sala e depois você vai nos agradecer seu fodedor de merda — Garrett disse rindo abrindo a porta e empurrando Edward para dentro com a ajuda dos outros caras, fechou a porta rapidamente.

— Porra fodida, me tira daqui agora, caralho — Edward disse tentando abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

— Já quer ir embora, garotão? — ele ouviu uma voz extremamente sensusal dizer, se virou lentamente, olhando a pessoa que estava em pé, apoiada em um mastro que ia do chão ao teto. Ele sentiu seu sangue todo descer para seu membro.

A sala era toda escura, iluminada apenas por um jogo de luz que piscava sem parar, o que impedia ele de ver direito, mas o que ele viu foi o bastante para seu membro se animar, os relances que pegava de seu corpo, toda vez que o jogo de luz piscava o fazia já imagina-lo se afundando naquela mulher.

— Porra — disse apenas olhando para ela hipnotizado.

Com certeza ele tinha uma sorte imensa.

— Não, imaginei que seria você aqui, lindeza — Edward disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Sente-se, garotão e aprecie o show.

Ela disse mexendo seus lábios cobertos com um batom vermelho.

Edward se sentou na poltrona que tinha ali dando uma arrumada em seu membro dentro de suas calças.

Uma música sensual, com uma batida animada começou a tocar, a dançarina vestia um short social curto, que mais parecia uma calcinha estilo shortinho, uma blusa social branca, terninho e uma gravata borboleta, usava meias arrastões que sumiam por de baixo de seu short, uma bota de couro que ia até suas coxas, e em sua cabeça ainda tinha um chapéu cartola preto. Ah e claro na sua mão tinha uma bengala.

Ela começou sua performance sensualmente, rebolando até o mastro, ela dançava sensualmente de olhos fechados, fingindo que estava sozinha ali, tirava sua roupa lentamente ficando apenas com as meias que iam até sua cintura, as botas, gravata e o chapéu em sua cabeça.

Edward prestava atenção em cada detalhe e em cada movimento sensual de seu corpo, gemendo e segurando seu membro que implorava para sair do aperto de suas calças.

Ele foi ao delírio quando ela começou a dançar no mastro fazendo pole dance e ele enlouqueceu quando suas pernas se abriram e ele podia ver seu sexo aberto, totalmente depilado.

— Vem cá, vadia dança no meu pau — ele pediu excitado de mais, para controlar seus instintos selvagens.

Ela lambeu seus lábios e andou até ele que já havia chutando seus calçados longe, tirado sua blusa e estava com as calças jeans abertas.

Ela sorriu ficando de costas e rebolou sua bunda na cara dele, esfregando em seu rosto e ele apenas cheirou.

— Gostosa de merda — ele disse dando tapinhas em seu quadril, ele se abaixou de uma vez, caindo com força no membro duro dele, o fazendo gemer alto. Esfregou sua bunda na ereção dele ainda coberta pela calça jeans, ficou de frente e lambeu seu pescoço, cavalgando nele como se estivessem fazendo sexo, depois voltou a ficar de costas e ele não aguentou levantou com ele batendo em sua bunda, fazendo o corpo da mulher ficar inclinada.

— Vou te foder sua safada, vou enfiar meu pau em você até te arregaçar toda — ele disse sentindo desejo de mais para pensar com clareza.

Puxou a meia dela pelos buraquinhos e a rasgou, deixando espaço suficiente para seu membro, puxou sua calça para baixo junto com sua boxer e sem nem esperar mais algum tipo de preliminar, deslizou no sexo dela completamente molhado, que o recebeu com facilidade.

— Ahhh, boceta apertadinha, parece uma virgenzinha, mas já deve ter dado, mais do que uma atriz pornô né — ele disse entrando e saindo dela com estocadas violentas.

Ele estava totalmente guiado pela bebida e pelo prazer selvagem que estava sentindo.

Batia em sua bunda enquanto entrava e saia de seu membro de dentro dela, sua boca beijava qualquer parte de seu corpo que pudesse alcançar, apertava seus seios com força, ela o arranhava e o beijava tentando se equilibrar para não cair.

— Empina mais esse rabinho para mim — ele pediu acariciando o buraco entre as nadegas dela — Alguém já comeu seu cuzinho, baby? — ele perguntou, enfiando um dedo dentro dele lentamente — Você não sabe o quanto eu sou doido para comê-lo.

— Ahh, porra, Edward, eu vou gozar — ela disse se contorcendo, tirou o dedo de dentro do ânus dela e levou ao seu clitóris o acariciando.

Ela gritou se contorcendo e gozou, ele gemeu a virando de frente e entrando nela novamente, segurou suas pernas deixando seus joelhos quase colados em seus seios e se movimentou, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, batendo em sua bunda, chupando em seus seios como um selvagem.

Até que ele gozou liberando seus jatos de esperma dentro dela, fazendo-a ir logo depois dele.

— Porra baby — ele disse completamente feliz, rindo e beijando a boca dela com paixão — Isso foi... caralho.

— Aham — Bella disse apenas, respirando fundo — Eu tenho que ir — disse afastando seu corpo suado do dele.

— Porra, não — Edward disse a apertando.

— Eu quero ficar, mas se eu não for agora, vão vim me buscar — ela disse.

Ele suspirou.

— Te vejo amanhã no altar?

— Eu serei a de branco, baby — ela disse beijando os lábios dele suavemente.

— Impossível eu não achar você — ele disse e eles riram.

Aquela com certeza foi uma porra do caralho de despedida e eles mal conseguiam esperar pelo casamento e claro, a lua de mel.


	7. Uma P do C de Casamento e Lua de Mel

**Uma porra do caralho de casamento e lua de mel**

— Eu vou lá buscar ela — Edward disse impaciente, descendo o degrau do altar.

— Não vai não, mano — Emmett disse divertido.

— Porra, já era para ela está aqui — ele disse olhando em seu relógio, o padre gorducho e careca o repreendeu com o olhar — Desculpe — Edward disse apenas.

— Relaxa cunhadinho — Jasper, namorado da Alice disse, achando muito engraçado Edward.

— Eu vou é... — Edward começou a dizer, mas se conteu, não xingaria outra vez na Igreja.

Respirou fundo passando a mão em seus cabelos que já estavam completamente bagunçados.

Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio quando viu sua futura sogra entrando na Igreja com seu pai, eles sorriam e caminhavam lentamente até o altar.

Finalmente a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Edward sentiu cada batida de seu coração, enquanto as portas se abriam lentamente.

Ele quis matar o fotografo que o impedia de ter uma visão melhor, mas logo ele a viu.

Linda.

Maravilhosa.

Sua mulher.

Com um lindo vestido branco longo, tomara que caia com pequeno V no seu decote, uma faixa de cetim prateada na cintura.

Quando a noiva chega à maioria das pessoas só querem olhar para ela, aquele é seu momento, querem saber como é seu vestido, se ficou bem nela, se ela está sorrindo, a cor do seu batom, seu buquê, alguns para ficarem com inveja, outras para fofocar depois. Mas a maior parte dos convidados de um casamento se esquecem de olhar para o noivo.

Algumas pessoas concordam que o olhar de um noivo, ali no momento em que as portas da Igreja abrem e sua futura esposa entra, pode dizer tudo. Pode dizer se ele realmente a ama e se realmente aquele casamento irá durar.

E naquele momento o olhar de Edward dizia isso.

Seus olhos não só brilhavam, seus belos olhos dourados de uma cor tão incomum, passaram pelo corpo de Bella lentamente, até encontrar os olhos de chocolate dela, ele não sorriu, se mexesse um milímetro seus lábios, tinha medo de o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta quisesse sair em lágrimas.

Ele havia conseguido. Ele havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida, a mulher para a amar e respeitar, para viver com ela por tudo sua vida.

Porque um casamento não é uma brincadeira, o casamento é para ser algo real e duradouro, é para ultrapassar todas as barreiras e trazer frutos bons, para ser algo verdadeiro e superar todos os obstáculos, brigas, ciúmes, invejas, mentiras que pode ter.

E, infelizmente, isso está se perdendo nos dias de hoje. Hoje, parece que as pessoas querem colecionar divórcios, quantidades de casamento que já teve, do que colecionar anos vivendo ao lado de uma pessoa, a mesma pessoa, dormindo todos os dias com ela e acordando todos os dias com ela. Isso sim é uma verdadeira vitória.

E os convidados que olharam para o rosto de Edward, viram simplesmente o amor ali, o quanto ele faria aquela mulher feliz, custe o que custar. É claro que ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, mas se depender só dele aquele casamento ultrapassaria até a barreira do tempo.

E os outros convidados que olharam para a noiva, viram também o quanto ela o amava.

Finalmente ela chegou ao altar, Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio e Charlie Swan em um gesto tão antiquado, porém tão significativo, colocou a mão do seu bem mais precioso na mão de Edward, dizendo sem palavras, "tome ela é sua agora, cuide dela, faça-a feliz ". O noivo sorriu para o sogro, dizendo que cumpriria a promessa.

Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella que sorriu, antes de se viraram para o padre.

O padre leu uma passagem da bíblia sobre casamento e deu um pequeno sermão, Edward e Bella, tentavam prestar atenção ao que o padre diziam, mais a cada palavra ficavam mais ansiosos com o momento que finalmente diriam sim.

— Edward e Bella — o padre finalmente disse — viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimónio.

É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

— É, sim — eles responderam em coro e sorriram.

— Vós que seguis o caminho do Matrimónio, estais decididos a amar-vos e a respeitar-vos, ao longo de toda a vossa vida?

— Sim — responderam.

O sacerdote falo mais algo e eles uniram as mãos direita conforme ele disse.

Bella respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas, mais era impossível, aquele era o momento mais importante de sua vida e mesmo os votos trocados foram os tradicionais, já ditos por tantos casais foram as palavras mais importantes já pronunciadas por ele. Foi engraçado ver Edward ficar branco quando o padre pediu as alianças e quando ele foi pegar em seu bolso não encontrou tudo porque Emmett havia pego para fazer uma palhaçada, mais logo o irmão mostrou que estava com elas e Edward só não deu um soco na sua cara porque aquele era seu casamento.

Casamento. E nem essa brincadeirinha ia estragar seu dia, nada iria estragar seu humor. Absolutamente nada.

O padre abençoou as alianças e Edward deslizou o aro simples de ouro no dedo de Bella, dizendo as palavras que o padre falava para ele repetir, o que já havia ouvido muitas vezes, não passando despercebido que sua mão tremia um pouco devido a emoções que sentia, deu um beijo no mesmo desejando que aquele anel nunca saísse dali, Bella colocou o anel na mão dele, desejando o mesmo.

E Edward finalmente ouviu a frase final do padre e beijou Bella com todo o amor que tinha e ela correspondeu da mesma forma.

Ah, o beijo. Esse sim, também poderia dizer muitas coisas sobre a personalidade do casal.

Podiam dizer se eles eram um casal tímido na frente de outras pessoas, se eram mais desinibidos, mas quando Edward e Bella estavam juntos eles se esqueciam de tudo e todos lembrando-se apenas um do outro e do amor que sentiam.

Os lábios deles se encaixaram e o beijo que trocaram foi cheio de amor, felicidade, cumplicidade. Foi um beijo salgado, por causa das lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Bella, suas línguas duelavam se acariciando com fervor.

— Ok, ok, chega — ouviram a voz brincalhona de Charlie dizer, alguns convidados que escutaram riram e todos batendo palmas para o casal.

Eles se separaram rindo, trocando um selinho, antes de unirem suas mãos novamente e virarem para seus amigos e familiares. Edward soltou a mão dela apenas para que Bella pudesse entrelaçar seu braço no dele, depois começaram a se retirar da Igreja. Havia um carro preto na entrada e um motorista, Edward ajudou Bella a entrar no carro e entrou atrás dela, o motorista fechou a porta e entrou do lado dele.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio, Edward suspirou e se aproximou dela, afastando uns fios de cabelos que escapavam de seu penteado.

— Isso pinica para porra — falou primeiramente e tirou a gravata borboleta que usava — Bem melhor assim — olhou para ela — Caralho, você está maravilhosa para porra hoje — ele disse e dando uma piscadela acrescentou — minha sra. Cullen.

Bella sorriu, feliz, como estava desde que ele havia pedido em casamento, radiante.

— Você também não está nada mal, Sr. Cullen — ela disse rindo — E se essa gravatinha pinica, você nem imagina esse vestido — ela disse rindo.

— Mal posso esperar para tirar ele do seu corpo — Edward disse passando a mão no corpo dela — Não podemos pular a festa não? — pediu com uma carinha.

— Não — ela disse apenas rindo e o puxando pelos cabelos, colou sua boca na dele.

Edward foi logo pedindo passagem com sua língua, acariciando-a a dela, suas mãos desceram pelo braço desnudo dela e Bella puxou seus cabelos, ficando excitada.

Foram interrompidos pelo motorista que limpou a garganta discretamente para avisar que tinham chegado ao local da festa.

Edward suspirou, se separando dela que apenas riu. Ele abriu a porta e a ajudou a sair do carro, eles foram para o salão de festa do hotel que ocorreria a festa, Bella sorriu vendo que finalmente eles estavam casados, seu medo bobo dele fugir ou dizer não tinha acabado.

Eles eram marido e mulher agora, esperava que fosse por toda a vida.

Olhou para a aliança na mão dele, ela que havia colocado lá, ele piscou para ela vendo para onde ela olhava e ia dizer algo, mas Bella percebeu apenas o vulto de uma Esme com um vestido verde abraça-lo enquanto chorava, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Renée também a abraçando e chorando.

Receberam a solicitação de todos os convidados e tiraram fotos também. Entre um e outro convidado Edward roubava um beijo de Bella que sorria, apenas querendo mais. Em algumas fotos, Edward apalpava discretamente a bunda de Bella, em cima do vestido, Emmett viu um dos momentos e tirou uma foto para zoar com seu irmão depois.

Ele que não perderia a oportunidade.

Ver seu irmão ali feliz e casado, fez ele pensar em Rosalie, sua ursinha, ela estava presente também, linda com um vestido vermelho, ele precisava daquela mulher e definitivamente tinha planos de não deixa-la escapar aquela noite. E quem sabe definitivamente.

Edward havia apresentado Garrett para sua prima Kate, como presente por toda a ajuda que ele deu, como havia comentado com Bella, percebeu como rolou uma química entre os dois.

Bella e Edward tiraram várias fotos, na mesa do bolo, com os padrinhos, irmãos as famílias, fazendo caretas e as que mais Edward gostou de tirar que foi eles se beijando, o jantar foi servido e eles comeram, depois cortaram o bolo e um sujou o rosto do outro depois limpando com a boca, terminaram se beijando, Edward abriu a champanhe e eles brindaram.

Eles não fizeram a tradicional valsa.

No começo foi, mas logo o ritmo mudo e Edward e Bella dançaram um pouco de tudo, um rock conhecido dos anos 60, La Macarena, uma música, mas moderna, uma bem sensual que eles dançaram coladinhos e Bella sorria safada olhando para ele, cada vez que ele pressionava seu membro duro nela, com certeza se lembrando de quando eles ensaiaram a dança pelados.

Terminaram voltando para valsa e com um super beijão que deram, se esquecendo que tinham várias pessoas ao redor deles.

Bella dançou com seu pai, Carlisle, Edward, Garrett, Edward, Emmett. Seu marido nunca querendo passar muito tempo longe dela.

Edward também dançou com sua mãe, sogra, irmã, Rosalie, Kate. Ainda tinha a irmã dela Tanya, mas essa estava na Europa estudando e não pode ir ao casamento.

Bella jogou o buquê que caiu nas mãos de uma Rosalie que ficou surpresa, Emmett não perdeu tempo e a agarrou em um beijo, daqueles de cinema, segurando-a pela cintura e a inclinando para o chão, as mãos dela ao redor de seu pescoço.

Edward sorriu safado quando foi a vez dele de tirar a cinta liga de Bella, ela apoiou seus pés em uma cadeira, Charlie ficou de costas para não ver a cabeça do genro dentro do vestido de sua filha.

Edward tirou a cinta dela, mas subiu mas sua cabeça vendo sua pequena calcinha de renda branca, ele percebeu que ela estava toda depilada, não pode resistir a lamber sua virilha, saiu fechando com a língua para a fora e olhou para uma Bella vermelha enquanto ele jogava a liga, mas nem olharam a onde ela caiu, já que ele a puxou para um beijo de tirar o folego.

Eles voltaram a dançar, a música que tocava era animada, os noivos dividiam um drink, feito especialmente para eles, Edward estava atrás dela e Bella o provocava descendo até o chão e se esfregando nele.

— Porra, para de se esfregar no meu pau, mulher — ele disse em seu ouvido, a puxando quando ela fez menção de se esfregar no quadril dele de novo.

Ela apenas riu se virando para ele, ainda dançando, colocou suas mãos em seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos e sorriu arteira.

— Caralho, hoje eu vou te comer de jeito — ele disse lambendo os lábios dela.

— Isso não é nada romântico baby — Bella disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e sugou seu lóbulo.

— Puta que pariu, vamos embora agora — ele disse, apertando a cintura dela.

— Vamos fugir? — perguntou divertida.

— Definitivamente, sim. Eu não vou me despedir de ninguém com meu cacete duro desse jeito — falou e ela rolou seus olhos, mas sorriu.

— Vou ao banheiro, três minutos no carro — ela disse.

Mas não foi tão simples, Alice a seguiu para o banheiro e a impediu de fugir, Bella voltou para Edward bufando, mas não demorou muito e eles saíram acenando para todos que jogavam arroz neles.

— Finalmente a sós — Edward disse fechando a porta do carro.

— Ainda não, baby — ela disse rindo, a boca dele fazendo cosquinhas em seu pescoço.

Edward respirou fundo olhando para o motorista e fez um gesto para ele acelerar.

Chegaram ao mesmo hotel em que tiveram sua primeira vez, há anos atrás.

Bella corou quando percebeu que todos os encaravam, mas não se importou estava feliz como nunca tinha estado antes e não estava se importando nenhum pouco por todos os olharem.

Que olhassem e vejam o quanto ela estava feliz e casada.

No elevador, subiu só eles, felizmente, pois assim que a porta fechou Edward imprensou Bella e beijou sua boca com desejo e eles nem se importavam se tinham câmera ali filmando tudo.

O elevador parou e Edward rapidamente puxou Bella dali andando com ela pelo corredor, pararam em frente a mesma porta que eles haviam entrado a anos atrás.

Edward pegou Bella no colo entregando o cartão para ela abrir a porta ela sorriu girando a maçaneta.

O quarto estava escuro, Edward fechou a porta com os pés.

O quarto estava um verdadeiro sonho, tinha velas e jarros de flores em cada, canto, deixando o quarto com um cheiro agradável e não enjoativo.

Havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas, da porta até a cama e da cama até o banheiro.

A cama não parecia ser a mesma que eles haviam tido sua primeira vez, parecia ainda maior, estava com lençóis brancos luxuosos com bordados feito a mão.

Em cima, tinha um coração desenhado com mais pétalas de rosa e dentro u entrelaçados.

— Você é perfeito, sabia?

— Não tanto assim, mas eu tento — Edward respondeu, sentindo um friozinho na barriga.

Bella apoiou seus pés no chão em cima da trilha de rosas. Puxou Edward beijando sua boca suavemente, ele aprofundou o beijo puxando o corpo dela para mais perto do dele e o tornando mais profundo e ardoroso.

Bella puxou seus cabelos com força, suas línguas duelando uma contra a outra. Uma batalha na qual os dois venceriam.

— Como eu tiro isso? — ele perguntou ofegante passando a mão pelas costas dela, Bella mostrou como abria o vestido e ele ajudou a tira-lo por cima.

— Espera, ai, droga, prendeu no meu penteado — Bella disse estava com os braços erguidos e Edward segurava uma parte do vestido.

— Que porra e agora? — ele disse chateado.

— Espera, vou tentar soltar, hum... consegui puxa — ela dizia tentando soltar. Ele puxou o vestido finalmente e ela saiu da saia que dava volume.

Edward a observou finalmente sorrindo.

Bella estava sem sutiã já que não precisava o vestido segurava bem seus seios, sua parte superior completamente nua, a bel prazer de seu esposo.

Ela usava uma calcinha branca a parte da frente era de renda e depois vinha com algodão, bem delicada, simples, sexy, mas sem ser vulgar.

— Eu não sei se conseguirei fazer amor com você — Edward disse suspirando.

Bella arregalou seus olhos.

— O que? Por que? É nossa noite de núpcias e...

Ele riu a puxando para ele.

— Eu quero te foder com força, não quero ser nada delicado — falou.

Bella sorriu aliviada.

— Teremos tempo para delicadeza depois.

— E para sempre — ele falou e a puxou a beijando com paixão.

E naquela noite, no dia que consumiram seu casamento, que se tornou real... Não sei aiaia...

— Texas? Nós vamos para o Texas? — Bella perguntou olhando a passagem quando ele finalmente a mostrou.

— Sim... — Edward disse passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Eles haviam acordado tarde naquele dia, faltando uma hora e meia para o voo deles, Edward acordou primeiro pensando em pedir um café da manhã bem reforçado para eles e preparar um banho bem relaxante para a mulher de sua vida, mas assim que olhou no relógio na parede, deu um pulo na cama xingando e acordando Bella de qualquer jeito.

Esta pensou que seu marido havia virado um troglodita depois do casamento, mas ele explicou que já estavam super atrasados. Ela respirou fundo e pulou para o banheiro tomando o banho mais rápido de sua vida, as malas estavam no quarto e eles vestiram as roupas mais básicas e confortáveis que encontraram.

— Já chamou o táxi? — ela perguntou fechando sua mala preta grande.

— Sim — ele disse abotoando sua blusa com pressa — Temos cinquenta minutos para chegar ao aeroporto e embarcar — falou.

Bella sorriu.

— Vai me dizer a onde finalmente vamos marido?

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso.

— Só mais um pouco esposa — piscou — Já está pronta?

— Não — ela negou.

— O que falta? — ele perguntou vendo que ela vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca folgada que era dele, tênis. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e ainda estava com um casaco já que faria frio no avião.

— Meu beijo — ela falou fazendo um biquinho.

Ele sorriu a puxou para um beijo, seus lábios se tocaram e suas línguas se encontraram acariciando uma a outra, Bella chupou seu lábio o puxando e Edward a apertou mais em seu corpo, o beijo se aprofundou e as mãos dele deslizaram para a bunda dela.

O telefone tocou.

— Porra do caralho fudida — Edward disse ofegante a soltando.

Bella riu.

— Vamos — ela falou.

Ele pegou a mala grande colocando em suas costas e ela carregava sua mochila preta com sua frasqueira e sua bolsa dentro.

— Porra eu sabia que você não ia gostar caralho — ele disse chateado — Eu juro, baby, que queria que fossemos para a porcaria da Europa, para algum lugar fora do país, merda. Mas porra você sabe que não temos muito dinheiro, o casamento levou quase todas nossas economias e...

Ela o calou colocando o dedo em seus lábios.

— E é perfeito — completou — Não importa para onde vamos baby, contanto que você esteja lá o lugar já vai ser especial. Eu amo você. E vou amar nossa lua de mel.

Ele deu um suspirou aliviado, beijando os lábios dela.

— Mas um dia eu vou dar uma verdadeira lua de mel dos sonhos.

— Meu sonho é está com você — Bella disse o beijando suavemente.

Separaram-se ouvindo o chamado do voo deles.

Eles embaraçaram rapidamente, o voo era de duas horas e meia até o segundo maior estado dos Estados Unidos da América, Texas. Eles ficariam na cidade de Houston, a quarta cidade mais populosa do país.

O avião parecia tranquilo, não estava cheio, tinha mais poltronas vazias do que gente.

Edward achou o lugar deles e guardou a mala de mão no compartimento, Bella se sentou na janela e Edward ao seu lado.

— Será que alguém se sentará aqui? — ela perguntou, olhando para o espaço vazio ao lado do marido.

— Espero que não — ele respondeu beijando o pescoço dela.

Ouviram um apito e uma aeromoça começou a gesticular mostrando os procedimentos de segurança, depois o piloto desejou uma boa viagem.

A mão de Edward encontrou a de Bella se entrelaçando a dela.

— Você está nervosa — ele disse o avião começando a andar.

— Um pouco — ela admitiu — Ainda não me acostumei a viajar de avião.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu sei, mais eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem — ele disse a beijando apaixonadamente.

O voo passou rápido, eles ficaram namorando e cochilaram um pouco.

— Nossa será que ela está passando mal? — Bella disse vendo um homem indo com uma mulher em direção ao banheiro. Ele a segurava e ela fazia uma cara que queria vomitar.

Edward riu.

— Com certeza não, eles devem está querendo foder nas alturas — falou divertido.

Bella corou.

— Você já fez isso? — perguntou, nunca haviam falado sobre isso.

— Não, mas adoraria — disse honestamente.

— Eu não sei se teria coragem, é tão pequeno e apertado, não imagino que caiba dois corpos dentro de um banheiro de avião.

— Por isso que deve ser bom, bem apertadinho... — ele sussurrou sugando a orelha dela.

— Um dia quem sabe... — ela falou.

— Porra vou amar para caralho quando esse dia chegar — a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

Três horas depois eles chegavam ao hotel que ficariam o Magnolia Hotel Houston.

— Você gostou? — ele perguntou fechando a porta depois que o cara que trazia as malas saiu.

— Se eu gostei, está brincando? Olha essa cama, esse quarto é de mais — falou animada e foi até a janela — e a vista linda...

Ele sorriu.

Bella correu até a cama como uma criança e subiu nela pulando.

Ele foi até ela e pulou junto com ela. Eles riram como duas crianças travessas e antes que ela pudesse falar algo ele a puxou e beijou a boca dela com desejo, Bella segurou em seu pescoço e correspondeu com fervor.

A lua de mel deles estavam mal começando.

….

Os dias se passaram rápidos.

Eles conheceram cada lugar possível, acordavam tarde já que mal dormiam durante a noite. A tarde eles visitam museus, galerias, iam a restaurantes, aquário, zoológico, passeios no parque que tinha cachoeira.

Mas o que mais gostavam eram de ficar só os dois no quarto se amando sem pressa.

—Nem acredito que já estamos voltando — Bella disse com um suspiro triste, o voo delas era de noite, estava escuro e pela janela do avião dava para ver a cidade iluminada — Não quero que esse clima acabe, quero ficar em lua de mel com você para sempre — ela disse se encostando a ele — Edward havia levantado a separação do banco entre eles, assim ficando mais perto, estava escuro e frio eles estavam até enrolados em um lençol e alguns passageiros já dormiam.

—Nossa lua de mel vai ser eterna, baby — Ele prometeu beijando seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu.

Mas ambos sabiam que não era. A vida real era cheia de problemas, agora eles só precisavam aprender a conviver e superar eles juntos.

Bella se virou para ele e se beijaram, a mão dela que estava no peito dele deslizou um pouco.

— Baby — ele sussurrou apenas o nome dela.

Ela sorriu travessa e decidida sua mão deslizou mais e acariciou o meio das pernas dele por debaixo do lençol.

— Pare com isso porra — ele disse pediu mais sua voz não era convicta.

Bella apenas deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dele sentindo seu membro começar a ficar duro.

— Em dois minutos vá até o banheiro — ela disse antes que perdesse a coragem se levantou e saiu andando silenciosamente até o banheiro

Edward bateu na porta nem um minuto depois, Bella abriu o puxando para dentro.

Ela foi logo o beijando com desejo, ele a agarrou imprensando o corpo dela na porta, Bella gemeu puxando seu cabelo e chupando seu lábio.

— Porra você planejava isso né? — Ele disse entendo o porquê de ela querer ir de vestido agora ele agradecia.

A puxou para cima e Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dele seu membro pressionado entre suas pernas, ele subiu suas mãos pela perna dela, que se roçava nele a boca dele deslizando pelo pescoço dela.

Eles gemeram.

— Rápido Edward, não temos muito tempo — ela disse.

— Porra do caralho — ele gemeu e abriu sua calça e puxou sua boxer para baixo e a calcinha dela — Quero lamber sua bocetinha — ele disse penetrando um dedo dentro do seu sexo molhado.

— Enfia logo seu pau aí — ela falou rebolando contra sua mão e ele finalmente penetrou-a lentamente.

Seus movimentos eram fortes e rápidos, ele estocava nela com força, sua boca deslizava de sua boca aos seios dela que ele puxou para fora do decote.

Bella sussurrou algumas palavras o atiçando. E levou uma mão acariciando o ponto que eles estavam ligados.

— Vai Edward, goza em mim, quero sentir sua porra na minha boceta — ela disse.

— Puta que pariu baby, você sabe que me deixa doido quando xinga — ele falou.

— Aaah — ela gemeu o corpo dela começou a se contorcer sua vista ficar preta e ela viu estrelas enquanto gozava sentindo ele despejar seu jatos dentro dela enquanto chupava seu pescoço com força.

Eles ficaram abraçados ainda colados.

— Porra vamos ter que repetir isso mais vezes — ele disse.

Ela apenas o beijou delicadamente.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, eles se arrumaram e Bella tentou limpar o gozo que escorria pelas suas pernas.

— Como eu estou? — Ela perguntou.

— Como alguém que acabou de ser bem comida — falou dando um sorriso orgulho.

— Droga — ela disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Vem vamos.

Bella saiu extremamente envergonhada alguns passageiros estavam acordados e o encararam com críticas e outros divertidos.

Edward seguia na frente segurando sua mão com a cabeça erguida e sorrindo.

Sentaram nas suas poltronas e Bella se afundou nela.

— Não acredito que fiz isso...

— Há, você fez e como fez — ele falou sorrindo feliz. Uma aeromoça se aproximou.

— Senhores, espero que não se repita, aqui não é um motel — falou e saiu simplesmente.

— Invejosa malcomida — Bella murmurou e Edward riu a beijando.

Como será que seria agora?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Vamos comentar, please?


	8. Uma P do C de Salvação e

**Uma porra do caralho de salvação e primeira vez lado B**

Os meses se passaram rapidamente, mas elas ainda estavam em clima de lua de mel. Como já moravam junto, parece que nada tinha mudado, continuaram com a mesma rotina.

Sempre tomavam banho juntos, depois Edward deixava Bella no trabalho, que ela havia conseguido mês passado e ia para o seu já que era caminho, alguns dias almoçavam juntos outros não, à noite se revezavam para fazer uma janta rápida. A maioria das vezes quando iam comer já estava fria a comida, já que sempre ficavam se provocando até um perder a cabeça e agarrar o outro.

Edward decidiu começar seu mestrado que iria ser de dois anos e meio, mas para a especialização que ele queria não tinha na universidade dali, encontrando só em Havard e em Oxford, em Londres. E nem entrava na cabeça de Edward se mudar para ao outro lado do país quanto mais para outro continente. Isso gerou a primeira briga séria deles.

Já que Bella não admitiu, ele não querer seguir sonho porque estavam casados. Ela disse que não largaria se emprego e iria com ele e muito menos passou pela cabeça de Edward essa possibilidade, ela sugeriu então que ele fosse para Harvard. Ficariam em um relacionamento a distância só que Edward não gostou nada ideia, já que sabia que não aguentaria ficar longe dela.

Ele decidiu mudar então de especialização e discutiram, Bella queria que ele realizasse seu sonho. Ele disse que seu maior sonho já estava realizado que era casar com ela.

Fizeram as pazes com um ótimo sexo de reconciliação e no dia seguinte foram juntos fazer a matricula de Edward.

Edward e Bella não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Edward sequestrou Bella quando fizeram seis meses de casamento e passaram um final de semana maravilho no hotel que tiveram sua primeira vez como namorado e casados, inclusive no mesmo quarto.

Mais dias se passaram,

Edward já estudava e isso havia reduzido um pouco o tempo deles juntos, natal veio e foi embora rápido assim como o ano. Então Bella começou a achar que a rotina deles estava se desgastando, o sexo entre eles estava tão incomum e sem graça, mas era ótimo. Ela ainda gozava, mas ela sentia que faltava algo no relacionamento deles e não era um filho.

—Bella, porra amor o que foi? — Edward perguntou se sentando na cama, já era tarde da noite e ele havia acabado de sair do banho, só havia tirado a toalha e pulado na cama ao lado de Bella beijando e acariciando seu corpo, quando sentiu que ela estava em outro mundo.

Bella suspirou olhando seu marido.

— Nada — ela disse dando um sorriso forçado.

— Nada não porra — ele falou — Eu sei que é algo, pode tratar de me contar.

Bella suspirou, olhando para ele que estava nu.

— Tudo bem, mas vista uma roupa não consigo me concentrar com você assim — falou.

Edward rolou seus olhos e foi até o closet, Bella não desgrudou seus olhos do corpo dele até que sumiu, ele voltou vestido com uma bermuda folgada.

— Pronto, agora conte — falou.

— Hum...Você... hum... não acha... que sei lá... está faltando algo? — ela disse.

— Algo? Como assim? — falou confuso.

— Não sei sabe, mas Edward, eu não aguento mais nossa rotina é sempre a mesma coisa, pareço que já estou nesse casamento há décadas. Acordamos, tomamos banho juntos, você me come no chuveiro ou na banheira, depois vamos para o trabalho, quando chegamos você me come na cozinha. Eu cansei disso — ela disse rapidamente, parecendo uma matraca.

Edward parecia assustado.

— Você quer se separar é isso? — ele perguntou, sua voz parecia a ponto de chorar.

— NÃO — Bella disse imediatamente o abraçando e sentando em seu colo.

Ele a apertou beijando seus cabelos, aliviado.

— Porra do caralho, nunca mais me assuste assim de novo puta que pariu, quase tive um infarto — ele disse colocando a mão em seu coração.

Ela beijou sua mão.

— Desculpe — falou e o beijou levemente acariciando seus cabelos.

— O que você estava querendo dizer? — ele perguntou.

Ela se levantou.

— Eu não quero que nosso casamento se desgaste Edward, eu sei que nós nos amamos, mas você viu tantos casais que se amam e se separaram, eu não quero isso para agente. — Não vai acontecer — ele prometeu.

— Não podemos ter certeza disso, mas podemos evitar isso.

— Como?

— Hum... Você sabe que eu sempre fui... é...

— Uma depravada? Tarada? — ele disse rindo.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Algo assim... O que eu quero dizer é que eu sempre tive muitas fantasias, sabe... ficava fantasiando sobre muitas coisas, antes de sequer te conhecer... e eu quero realizar isso com você, aposto que também tem várias coisas que você quer realizar — ela disse de uma vez.

— Fantasias? — falou confuso.

— Sexuais, Edward — ela esclareceu.

— Oh, isso parece interessante... Então qual é sua fantasia secreta, baby?

Ela ficou vermelha.

— Hum... Na verdade são várias... — falou e se levantou.

— Me diga uma — ele pediu beijando seu pescoço e subindo a blusa dele que ela vestia — Prometo que a realizaremos.

Bella se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvindo.

O corpo de Edward esquentou e Bella sentiu algo começar a cutucar sua bunda.

— Hum... isso parece interessante — ele disse sorrindo — Agora não vou parar de imaginar isso — falou rindo — Viu como me deixou só em imaginar — ele disse apertando a bunda dela em seu membro.

Bella gemeu baixinho.

— Amanhã mesmo irei comprar um Kama Sutra — falou sua mão agarrando os seios dela e os massageando até seus mamilos ficarem duros — Faça uma lista do que você quer que eu realize, eu farei uma para você também, mas agora eu quero meu pau enfiado nessa bocetinha.

...

Edward era um adolescente de dezessete anos. Seu quarto na casa de seus pais era como de qualquer adolescente, as paredes eram azuis, tinha pôster de bandas de rock e um de uma mulher de costas nua.

Sua cama era de solteiro e ele tinha uma televisão de plasma.

Havia acabado de chegar da escola, seus pais haviam viajado e ele como qualquer adolescente quando estava sozinho em casa, decidiu assistir um dos seus filminhos e aliviar um pouco a tensão.

Ele pegou um de seus filmes pornôs e colocou na televisão, se sentou na cama nu, já segurando seu membro que estava semi-ereto.

Ele era virgem, não tinha uma namorada e cheio de hormônio, aquele era o único modo que ele achava para aliviar o tesão que sentia.

Apertou o play e na tela apareceu um casal conversando no sofá, a mulher era loira e tinha os peitos enormes, provavelmente silicone, usava um vestido pequeno e curto, eles conversavam e não demorou muito para começaram a se pegar.

Edward gemeu se imaginando ali, sua mão subindo e descendo pelo seu membro enquanto imaginava como seria está pegando aquela loira gostosa.

Seu membro latejou e pulsou, o pré-gozo começou a escorrer da ponta, a mulher na tela chupava o membro do cara e Edward fechou seus olhos imaginando que era seu membro que estava sendo chupado.

— Oh — ele abriu os olhos de repente ouvindo um arfar.

A empregada de sua casa encarava de boca aberta ele e principalmente seu membro inchado.

Ela era sexy. E Edward antes tentava ver sua calcinha por debaixo da saia curta do seu uniforme, mas agora, o uniforme era tão curto que se ela se inclinasse um pouco poderia ver tudo dela.

— Puta que pariu — Edward disse pegando o travesseiro e escondendo seu membro, ficando vermelho.

— Desculpe, querido eu não sabia que você estava tendo uma diversãozinha — ela disse sensualmente passando a língua nos seus lábios.

— Se-será que você pode sair? — ele falou envergonhado, quando os gemidos vindo do filme ficaram escandalosos. Ele encarou a tevê e viu que havia surgido outra mulher na cena.

Porra.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou indo até ele — Não posso assistir com você? — ela falou e se sentou na cama.

Edward estava rígido, olhando para ela e a televisão.

Quantas vezes ele já havia sonhado em ter aquela mulher?

— Pode continuar o que estava fazendo — falou.

— Eu... eu não...

— Vamos querido não tenha vergonha de mim — ela disse puxando o travesseiro do seu quadril. Os olhos dela ficaram em seu membro.

— Uau — ela disse admirada.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Você é grande, querido — falou acariciando o joelho dele, sorriu e se virou para a televisão. A cena agora era o homem deitado com uma das mulheres cavalgando em seu membro e a outra com o sexo virado para a cara dele.

Ela subiu sua mão pela perna dele e parou ao chegar a sua virilha.

— Você quer que eu bata uma para você, quer? — ela perguntou se aproximando dele e sugando seu pescoço.

— Oh, sim — ele conseguiu dizer apenas.

As mãos dela seguraram seu membro e começou a acaricia-lo lentamente, deslizando sua mão de cima abaixo nele.

O corpo de Edward estremeceu e ele gemeu alto, sentindo seu membro ficar mais duro e ele gozou na mão dela.

— Porra — falou.

— Já, querido? — ela disse rindo, sem parar de massageá-lo — Agora vou ter que limpa-lo — falou e se inclinou.

Ela lambeu seu membro de cima a baixo, Edward gemeu ficando duro de novo, chupando sua cabeça com força, fazendo sua língua brincar com sua glande.

— Ah, caralho — ele disse gemendo.

— Que pau gostoso querido — ela disse o chupando sem parar.

— Ah, chupa forte — ele pediu segurando seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e ela o sugou com força, massageando suas bolas.

— Ah, Bella eu não aguento — ele disse gemendo bombeando seu membro na boca dela.

— Não saia do personagem — ela falou.

— Quero foder você — ele disse gemendo.

Ela sorriu.

— Para um virgenzinho você é muito tarado — falou e ele rolou seus olhos.

Edward a puxou deitando-a na cama, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu, ele desamarrou o laço que tinha na frente e seus seios ficaram expostos, ele não perdeu tempo e chupou com força um enquanto sua mão massageava o outro.

— Edward — ela gemeu.

Ele alternou sua boca e puxou o vestido de seu corpo, ela estava sem calcinha, ele massageou seu sexo por um momento e sem esperar mais investiu seu membro para dentro dela.

Eles gemeram alto e Bella rebolou seu quadril, Edward saiu de dentro dela e voltou com força estocando dentro dela. Ele saia e voltava cada vez com mais força, estocando dentro dela, sua boca brincando com seus mamilos.

Bella impulsionou seu quadril e ficou por cima cavalgando em seu membro, ela rebolava, subia e descia, alucinada com o prazer que sentia.

Ele olhava seus seios balançando em sua cara, beijando o pescoço e boca dela.

Não demorou muito e eles gozaram gritando.

— Porra, porra, isso foi fodidamente de mais para caralho, puta que pariu — Edward disse ofegante.

Bella riu.

— Nem começamos, baby — falou beijando seus lábios — Ainda tenho muito que ensinar para meu menininho virgem.

Ele riu alto.

— Mal posso esperar para aprender — Edward disse a beijando com fervor.

— Ainda bem que seus pais não vão voltar tão cedo, pronto para foder meu cuzinho? — ela falou levando a mão dele a sua entrada traseira, ele notou que ela usava um plug anal.

Praguejou.

Depois da conversa, começaram a falar suas fantasias um para o outro, ele admitiu que sonhava em um dia fazer anal com ela.

Bella falou que também queria aquilo, então decidiram realizar aquela fantasia de ambos.

Edward tinha medo de machuca-la, então a fez marcar uma consulta com sua médica, Bella mesmo envergonhada conversou com sua médica, Edward estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão e fez mais perguntas que ela.

FLASHBACK ON

— Bella, amor, você está parecendo a porra de um tomate, vermelhinha — Edward disse rindo.

— Ai, Edward, pare. Não vê que eu estou com vergonha? — ela disse.

Ele a puxou mais para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Você não estava com vergonha, ontem a noite, quando rebolava esse rabinho no meu dedo e me pedia para fode-lo — falou sorrindo.

Bella gemeu.

— Ai pare, eu não quero mais isso vamos sair daqui — falou.

— Ah, não, nem pense, eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu só está com vergonha de entrar na loja — ele disse.

— Ok, vamos logo — ela falou respirando fundo e entraram na loja que vendia produtos sexuais.

Sim, ela estava com vergonha de entrar em um sex shop com seu marido.

Vai entender...

— Precisam de ajuda? — uma mulher vestida com um uniforme da loja apareceu sorrindo.

Bella sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais, Edward apertou suavemente sua mão.

— Por enquanto não só estamos olhando, obrigado — ele disse educadamente.

— Se precisarem de algo me procurem, meu nome é Katy — disse sorrindo e dando espaço a eles.

Bella olhou ao redor, viu uma sessão de vibradores.

— Hey, porque você veio para cá? — Edward falou chateado.

Ela riu.

— Só estou olhando, posso? — ela disse pegando em um pênis de borracha mole.

— Você não precisa disso, tem o meu aqui a sua inteira disposição.

— Eu só estou vendo, não pense que eu esqueci que você jogou o que eu tinha fora — ela disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Claro porra, você não precisava mais dele, nem sei por que guardava aquele troço.

— Ele me proporcionou orgasmos maravilhosos — Bella disse com um biquinho lembrando-se do vibrador que usava antes de conhecer Edward.

— Antes de mim, baby, agora só meu pau, meus dedos ou minha língua podem entrar nessa bocetinha — ele falou beijando seu pescoço.

— Ah, é... você que pensa — ela disse sorrindo malicioso.

— Não me provoque Isabella — ele disse apertando fortemente a cintura dela — Vem vamos comprar logo e sair daqui — falou.

Ela assentiu.

Eles olharam os produtos e escolheram juntos tudo que compraram, discutindo sobre eles e se provocando.

Eles compraram um livro com as posições do Kama Sutra Ilustrado, as bolinhas explosivas ou sexy balls que soltam um óleo lubrificante e perfumado que esquenta e proporciona sensações agradáveis, óleo para massagem, gel lubrificante, dados, algemas e plugs anais.

Saíram da loja segurando sacolas discretas e mais excitados que nunca.

Eles passaram o último mês usando os plugs, Edward preparando-a para recebe-lo. Bella contou sua fantasia de ser sua empregadinha sexual, decidiram realiza-la em Chicago, já que iriam para lá era aniversário de Esme e passariam o final de semana lá.

FLASHBACK OFF

Ele segurou em sua bunda separando-a, o plug era vermelho, ele o rodou dentro dela.

— Porra — Bella gemeu.

— Você está preparada para mim, baby? — Edward perguntou deslizando sua boca pelo pescoço dela.

— Oh, Edward... sim — Bella gemeu.

— Eu quero tanto foder seu cuzinho — ele disse tirando o pllug dela e colocando de novo.

— Me foda, Edward, me foda — ela pediu excitada.

Edward gemeu, ele a fez ficar de quatro e tirou o plug, olhou seu buraquinho aberto para ele.

— Caralho — falou enfiando três dedos dentro dele.

Bella gemeu, Edward se esticou e pegou o lubrificante, mas antes ele queria fazer algo.

Sem nem pensar que aquilo poderia ser nojento, ele se inclinou e beijou ao redor da bunda dela, mordendo a curva de seu bumbum, Bella se empinou mais para ele e a língua dele encontrou sua entrada molhada, beijando e chupando-a, sem parar de mexer os dedos em sua outra entrada.

Bella gemia excitada.

Ele subiu sua boca, passando a língua em seu períneo.

— Edward você não vai... — mas ela não terminou, já que a língua dele ocupou o lugar que antes era de seus dedos.

— Eca, Edward isso é nojento — ela disse envergonhada, mais excitada.

— Eu estou achando gostoso para caralho — ele disse dando um leve tapa na bunda dela.

— Isso é porque eu não to soltando um pum na sua boca — ela soltou sem pensar.

Ele riu.

— Ainda bem que não — falou.

Mas logo se calaram o pênis de Edward roçou em sua entrada, Bella se empenou mais e sentiu a cabeça dele entrar, seu marido levou os dedos ao sexo dela e ela gemeu a invasão era estranha mais ela estava sentindo muito prazer com os dedos que acariciavam seu clitóris.

— Porra, que cuzinho apertadinho — falou quando estava completamente dentro dela — Você está bem?

— Caralho bem para porra — Bella gemeu e rebolou sua bunda.

Edward perdeu o controle e segurou em seus cabelos com força, saindo e entrando dentro dela, sua boca cobriu seu mamilo.

Bella gemia e rebolava sua bunda para ele que começou a estocar dentro dela com força, suas investidas eram fortes fazendo seu saco se chocar em sua entrada, os dedos dele acariciavam seu sexo e ela penetrava dois dedos dela dentro de seu sexo.

— Ahh, rebola para mim, baby — ele pediu e ela rebolou mais forte, Edward bateu em sua bunda e ela gemeu de prazer, sentindo seu corpo começar a se contorcer involuntariamente.

— Cacete, eu vou gozar, nesse cuzinho baby — Edward disse sentindo seu orgasmos se aproximar.

Bella já sentia todo seu corpo estremecer, seus mamilos ficarem mais duros, seus dedos se contorcendo, seu baixo ventre, seus olhos se fecharam com força e de sua garganta saiu um longo gemido enquanto ela realmente via estrelas.

Edward sentiu o mesmo, seu membro ficando mais duro e ele gozou dentro dela, seu liquido sujando sua bunda.

Ele caiu ao lado dela na cama suado e ofegante, Bella estava do mesmo jeito.

— Puta que pariu isso foi fodidamente de mais, merda — ele disse extasiado, depois de alguns minutos.

— Sim — Bella disse sorrindo fracamente, ainda mole do orgasmo.

Edward olhou sua bunda estava vermelha dos tapas que ele havia dado e dos apertões mais parecia normal.

Ele suspirou, estava perdido, definitivamente perdido. Bella era sua perdição.

Beijou a testa dela e ficou abraçado a ela.

— Está doendo? — perguntou carinhosamente.

— Um pouquinho mais é suportável — ela falou sinceramente sorrindo.

— Vou pegar um remédio para você.

— Daqui a pouco, fica mais um pouco aqui, abraçadinho comigo — ela pediu apertando ele contra seu corpo.

Edward suspirou apertando a suavemente também.

— Obrigado por isso — falou acariciando sua bunda levemente.

Ela sorriu.

— É para isso que estou aqui — Bella respondeu sorrindo — Eu também queria isso, não sei como nunca conversamos sobre sexo anal antes, amei você me fodendo aqui.

— Então significa que faremos de novo? — ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Claro — falou sorrindo e o beijando levemente.

— Porra, mulher, você está se transformando no sonho de todo cara — ele disse.

— Mas eu não quero ser o sonho de todo cara, quero ser só sua — Bella respondeu e Edward suspirou a beijando profundamente.

— Acho que agora minha bocetinha quer seu pau a fodendo — ela disse maliciosa.

— Porra da puta que pariu, baby — ele falou — Você não sabe o poder que tem sobre mim quando xinga — ele disse.

— Ah é?

— Sim, é sexy para caralho se quiser me fazer ficar de pau duro em um instante já sabe o que fazer — falou e ficando por cima dela.

Com certeza aquela era só a primeira de muitas loucuras


	9. Uma P do C de Sequestro - Parte I

**Uma porra do caralho de sequestro - Parte I**

—Bella, amor você tem a porcaria de certeza que está bem? — Edward disse quando terminou de se arramar para ir para sua aula.

—Sim é só um mal-estar já vai passar — ela disse mentindo muito bem.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu vou ficar aqui — falou.

— Não, não, vai para sua aula, eu vou ficar bem, prometo — ela disse.

Ele rolou seus olhos.

— Seu celular está aqui do lado, se eu ligar e você não atender eu vou vim para cá imediatamente.

— Ok — ela falou rolando seus olhos, sabia que ele estaria na prova e não ligaria —Boa prova — desejou sinceramente — Amo você.

— Eu também — beijou a nos lábios novamente antes de sair.

Era quinta à noite, Edward estava na semana de prova na Universidade, aquele era o último dia.

No sábado eles completariam Bodas de papel. Sim já iria fazer um ano que eles estavam casados, então Bella teve uma ideia.

Ela iria sequestrar Edward, e eles passariam o final de semana em Ibiza. Sim. IBIZA.

Ela mal podia esperar.

Estava planejando isso a meses, a cada dia ela ia tirando quantias pequenas da conta conjunta deles, para ele não perceber e ia completando com seu salário, conseguiu alugar um hotel e comprar as passagens em promoção.

Quando ele havia conversado com ela sobre o que eles fariam, Bella teve que confessar que estava planejando algo, mas para ele deixar tudo na conta dela e não se preocupar com nada.

Ele claro ficou curioso e tentou descobrir torturando ela com sua boca, dedos e seu corpo maravilhoso. Foi difícil, mas Bella conseguiu resistir e não contou o que iriam fazer.

Agora havia chegado o dia de colocar seu plano em prática.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, esperou um momento, depois pulou na cama e foi para a janela a tempo de ver o carro dele dobrar a esquina.

Sorriu.

Ela não estava nada doente, mas fingiu isso o dia todo para explicar o por que dela não ter ido trabalhar, a verdade é que ela havia tirado uns dias de férias, assim como havia conversado com um colega do Edward no trabalho dele e felizmente as provas de Edward acabariam aquele dia.

Ela voltou para a cama e puxou a mala que estava organizando já estava organizada com as coisas dela, ela foi até o closet e começou a pegar umas roupas para Edward. Bermuda, sungas, cueca, camisetas e uma roupa para eles saírem, jogou dentro algumas coisinhas que eles usavam para apimentar a relação.

Perfeito.

Terminou de arrumar tudo rapidamente, depois conferiu sua frasqueira e sua bolsa, estava tudo lá, os documentos, passaporte e passagem.

Tomou um banho e vestiu a sua roupa de sequestradora que havia comprado, sorriu se olhando no espelho.

Conferiu se todas as janelas e portas estavam fechadas, acionou o alarme e chamou o táxi.

Bella levava a chave reserva do carro de Edward, eles iriam com ele para o aeroporto, ela deixaria a chave e Garrett pegaria o carro depois, já havia combinado com o amigo.

Edward achou a prova fácil, mas estava longa e tinha alguns textos extensos sobre casos, ele terminou a prova faltando meia hora para acabar o tempo, mas estava feliz, agora prova só dali dois meses, isso daria tempo dele começar a desenvolver seu trabalho de mestrado, tinha que começar logo, ele já tinha todas as ideias na cabeça, só faltava sentar a bunda numa cadeira com um computador na sua frente e começar a escrever.

Ele conversou rapidamente com um colega sobre a prova, depois se despediram e foram embora. Estava tarde da noite já, aquele dia era o único que ele pegava aula de noite, percebeu que tinha poucos carros no estacionamento, procurou sua chave no bolso, ansioso para ver sua mulher e cuidar dela.

Se ela não estivesse bem ele a levaria no hospital aquela noite mesmo.

Quando estava se aproximando do carro, sentiu um cheiro conhecido e algo ser pressionado em sua barriga.

O sangue de Edward gelou.

— Passa a chave — uma voz feminina disse.

— Cacete da puta, você tá zoando né? — ele falou e se virou para encarar a mulher que o assaltava e pressionava uma arma em suas costelas.

Ele sentiu seu sangue descer para uma parte especifica do seu quadril.

A sua sequestradora vestia uma calça de couro preta bem justa, se colava a ela como se fosse uma segunda pele, uma jaqueta preta de couro também fechada, uma bota de salto.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em cascatas, seus lábios vermelhos estavam extremamente sexy.

Ela toda estava.

— Entra no carro — ela disse dura e pegou a chave dele, percebendo que estava em sua mão. Seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento.

Edward sentou no banco do motorista com a mulher no de passageiro, ela segurava uma arma de brinquedo, aquelas de jogar agua.

Ele quis rir, mas decidiu fazer o jogo dela.

— Por favor, não faça nada comigo, pode levar o carro — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Dirija, aeroporto. Se fazer uma pergunta eu atiro — falou e Edward soube que ela não estava brincando.

Ele dirigiu pensando o que ela estava aprontando. Parou o carro em uma vaga.

— Vai me deixar aqui? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que não, eu estou te sequestrando — ela anunciou com um sorriso e uma lambida de lábios.

— Caralho — ele disse apenas.

Ela saiu do carro, deixando a arma e a chave, abriu o porta malas e Edward pegou a mala e uma mochila sem fazer perguntas.

— Para um sequestrado você é muito comportado —disse em seu ouvido e chupou seu lóbulo.

Ele gemeu.

— Estou adorando ser sequestrado por você — ele falou sorrindo.

Eles entraram no aeroporto e Edward percebeu imediatamente alguns homens a olharam descaradamente, bufando passou a mão ao redor da cintura dela a puxando possessivamente para ele.

— Merda, não tinha uma roupa menos apertada do caralho não? — ele falou.

— Cala a boca — ela disse apenas.

Eles foram para a área de embarque, Edward olhou para o balcão que ela foi.

— Porra, Espanha? — ele disse apenas.

Ela piscou apenas.

Eles foram atendidos e fizeram o embarque rapidamente, as malas foras levadas.

— Caralho Bella, me explica para onde da porra nós estamos indo?

Ela rolou seus olhos, o avião deles ia sair ainda em vinte minutos.

Se virou para ele e o abraçou, aproximando sua boca de sua orelha.

— Eu estou te sequestrando para um final de semana, repleto de sexo em Ibiza, e vpcê só será solto no domingo caso cumpra o que eu pedir — ela falou em seu ouvindo.

— E o que é? Tenha certeza da porra que eu vou cumprir — ele falou se segurando para não apertar a bunda dela no meio do aeroporto.

— Você vai ter que me foder a todo momento que eu pedi, a onde em pedi, eu que vou mandar, você só vai ter que tá com esse pau duro ao meu dispor, aceita?

— Caralho da puta que pariu, nem que eu tivesse morto da merda eu negava — ele falou e mordeu o pescoço dela.

— Se comporte — ela disse o afastando.

Ele bufou rolando os olhos.

Eles embaraçaram no avião e acharam seus lugares, seria no corredor e nenhum deles ficaria na janela, mas estavam juntos e lado a lado e isso era o que importava.

— Então nós vamos para qual lugar da Espanha? — ele perguntou curioso depois que a aeromoça deu os avisos de segurança.

— Ilhas Baleares — Bella respondeu apenas dando um sorriso.

— Puta que pariu — ele disse alto, um senhor que estava do outro lado do corredor, olhou feio para ele.

— Edward... — Bella disse corando e o cutucando em sua costela com o cotovelo.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos.

— Caralho, Bella, você está me dizendo que nós vamos para a porra de Ibiza? — ele sussurrou, ela assentiu — Puta que pariu de merda, tô fudido — falou com os olhos arregalados.

Ela riu.

— Ah, está mesmo, querido, nossa Bodas do Papel vai está mais para Bodas do sexo — falou maliciosa em seu ouvido e sugou seu lóbulo.

— Porra, vamos dá uma rapidinha no banheiro? — ele pediu excitado.

— Não, descanse e guarde para quando chegarmos lá.

Ele fez um biquinho.

— Acredite você vai precisar de folego, prometo que esse vai ser o melhor final de semana da sua vida — disse.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

— Ele já é, só por está com você — disse a beijando delicadamente nos lábios, Bella sorriu.

Horas depois...

Era madrugada de quinta para sexta feira quando chegaram em Ibiza.

Eles dormiram a maior parte do voo, quando desembarcaram, Edward parecia uma criança que havia acabado de chegar a Disney.

O hotel que eles ficariam era o Ushuaia Ibiza Beach Hotel que ficava a dois quilômetros do aeroporto, mesmo assim pegaram um táxi, Bella segurava em sua mãe uma câmera e tirava fotos de todo detalhe e paisagem que via, tirou deles dois também dentro do táxi.

O hotel fica na praia de Playa d'en Bossa e é exclusivo para adultos. Tem spa e 2 piscinas ao ar livre com espreguiçadeiras grandes, ainda faz muitas festas com apresentações de DJs ao vivo e até desfiles de moda.

— Nossa, parece que vai ser uma fodição do caralho agente aqui — Edward disse quando eles chegaram ao seu quarto, já haviam feito o check in e já estavam hospedados no quarto que era equipado com ar-condicionado, uma cama de casal grande, tv de plasma e ainda tinha um terraço mobiliado que tinha vista para a piscina, mesmo estando de madrugada ali, estava cheio de gente, bebendo e conversando.

— Nossa, aqui é fodidemente de mais — ele falou indo até a varanda, olhando as pessoas nas piscinas.

— Ah e só vai ficar melhor — ele ouviu a voz de Bella de dentro do quarto, se virou olhando para ela.

— Puta que pariu na fodida merda da porra do caralho! — ele exclamou olhando para sua esposa, ela havia tirado a jaqueta de couro e ele viu que ela usava um corpete por baixo, preto também bem apertado que deixava seus seios maiores, juntos e empinados quase saltando para fora, marcava sua cintura fina. Ela havia tirado a calça e estava só com uma calcinha preta pequena, ele observou atentamente o detalhe da renda, ou melhor o que a renda cobria e viu que ela estava totalmente depilada.

— Não esqueça que você é meu prisioneiro, senhor Cullen e tem que fazer tudo que eu quiser — ela disse sensualmente.

Ele gemeu.

— E o que a senhora Cullen quer que eu faça? — ele perguntou.

— Negativo, me chame de senhorita Swan — falou sorrindo — E eu quero que tire sua roupa. Toda.

Ele a olhou desafiando-a por um momento, ela sustentando o olhar. Então ele tirou seus calçados, meias, calça, blusa e sua cueca boxer, seu membro já estava bem animado e ele o segurou em suas mãos.

— Tire as mãos daí — falou se aproximando dele — Só eu posso tocar em você — disse arranhando suas unhas no estomago dele, abaixo do umbigo. Ele soltou seu membro que estava latejando de desejo.

Bella o empurrou e ele caiu na cama sentado.

Ela sorriu continuando a empurra-lo deixando o deitado na cama, segurou em suas mãos deslizando sua mão pelos braços dele o fazendo levanta-los, ela sorriu, deixando seus seios bem na cara dele, sabendo que isso ia distrai-lo, segurou em seus pulsos fazendo eel segurar na grade da cama, ela sorriu e tirou a algema que escondia atrás de seu corpo, prendeu os braços dele a cama.

— Caralho Bella, porra — ele disse mexendo seus braços percebendo o que ela tinha feito — Me solte — exigiu.

— Quietinho — ela disse rindo e saiu de cima dele, foi até a mala e pegou uma venda.

— Não, Bella, para com isso — ele pediu inutilmente, com ela amarrando a venda em seus olhos.

— Calado, ou você prefere que eu te amordace?

— Edward ficando calado — ele disse e fechou a boca, a venda preta cobrindo seus olhos.

Bella sorriu o vendo ali totalmente a mercê dela, deslizou suas mãos pela barriga dele, sentindo o corpo dele arrepiar.

Era hora dela brincar.

Ela o beijou levemente na boca, brincando com sua língua e foi descendo seus lábios beijando e chupando cada parte dele.

Pensou um momento querendo fazer algo diferente, olhou para a geladeira e sorriu.

— Onde você vai? — ele perguntou quando sentiu ela sair de cima dele.

— Shi — ela falou indo até o eletrodoméstico, abri e sorriu ao ver os gelos.

Pegou um copo colocando algumas pedras dentro, voltando para Edward que continuava deitado na cama, parecendo está agoniado.

Ela sorriu pegando um gelo e se aproximando dele, voltou a deitar em seu colo, deixando o membro dele entre suas pernas.

— O que... Caralho da porra da puta que pariu— ele disse a sentindo deslizar a pedra de gelo pelo tronco dele.

— Está com frio, amor? — ela perguntou ironicamente.

— O calor que estou sentindo incendiaria essa ilha — ele falou ela deslizando o gelo nos mamilos dele e mais para baixo contornando seu umbigo, ela se inclinou e lambeu a trilha salgada deslizando o gelo e sua língua atrás. Edward gemia e pedia por um alivio, Bella resolveu atende-lo.

Pegou outro gelo e deslizou ao redor do membro dele, por sua virilha e bolas ele gemeu e ela sentiu o membro dele ficar ainda mais duro.

Ela deslizou o gelo pelo cumprimento dele todo, massageando-o com suas mãos deixando úmido, sua língua fez todo o percurso do gelo e então ela roçou a pedra na glande dele e depois o chupou com força, acariciando suas bolas,

Edward gemeia, implorando para ela solta-la e tirar aquela venda, Bella fingia que não ouvia, a boca dela estava gelada o membro dele pegava fogo e seus olhos fechados faziam a sensação ser ainda melhor, Bella o chupou por longos minutos o torturando com sua língua.

— Ah, droga da porra, vou gozar, baby — ele falou sem conseguir mais se segurar e ela apenas o chupou forte, beijando seu membro brincando com sua língua gelada do gelo nele e sentiu seu gozo vim inundando a boca de Bella, o corpo dele tremendo.

Bella engoliu e limpou-o.

— Caralho de cacete fodido da merda, me solte daqui, baby, por favor — ele flaou ofegante se mexendo.

Ela tirou a venda dos olhos dele.

— Foi bom? — perguntou.

— Bom? Caralho, acho que foi o melhor boqute da minha fodida vida do caralho, porra meu pau é sortudo para cacete — ele disse a olhando.

Ela rolou seus olhos mas sorriu.

— Me solta agora — ele pediu.

— Ainda não — ela disse. E ele bufou, Bella ficou em pé e tirou a calcinha que estava usando, sentou em cima do estomago dele deixando suas pernas abertas.

— Porra — ele praguejou olhando seu sexo vermelho aberto ali em sua frente, ele podia até sentir seu cheiro.

Ela levou um dedo para sua entrada e se acariciou.

— Aii, eu estou tão molhada — ela disse penetrando um dedo dentro de si.

—Porra fodida, caralho baby, venha cá, deixe-me fode-la tenho certeza que minha língua ou meu pau vai tes satisfazer mais que esse dedo — ele disse.

Bella gemeu concordando, ela se aproximou dele e se agachou, deixando seu sexo aberto bem em sua cara, o rosto dele em suas pernas.

Edward não perdeu tempo e colocou sua língua em sua entrada melada notando que escorria seu desejo pela coxa dela ele lambeu e Bella gemeu esfregando sua cara, segurando na cabeceira da cama.

Edward penetrou sua língua nela e fez movimentos de vai e vem, lambendo e a chupando com maestria, levou sua língua até o clitóris dela e brincou com ele, querendo mais que tudo ter suas mãos livres para poder utiliza-las também.

Bella gemia e rebolava em sua boca, gemendo alto, não demorou muito e espasmos começaram a percorrer seu corpo e ela gozou na boca dele.

A língua dele a lambeu tentando pegar todo o néctar dela, mas não conseguiu, Bella saiu de cima dele, ofegante e com as pernas bambas, olhou para ele que estava de lábios vermelhos e percebeu um liquido embranquecido ao redor de seus lábios.

— Você ficou sujo — ela disse levando um dedo a boca dele e passando ao redor de sua boca e levando até a boca dele Edward gemeu e chupou o dedo dela, Bella aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou, mas sem tirar sua língua da boca dele, deixando seu dedo brincar com suas línguas que se acariciavam.

Separou-se dele apenas quando se tornou necessário respirar.

Inclinou-se e soltou as algemas dele, Edward demorou um momento para perceber que ela tinha finalmente o soltado, quando percebeu enlaçou a cintura dela e a virou na cama.

Ele a imprensou no colchão com força, pressionando todo o corpo dela com o seu, sua boca cobriu a dela a beijando com força, seus lábios acariciando sua boca, suas línguas se tocando e se entrelaçando, a língua dele percorreu toda a boca dela, conseguindo até alcançar o céu de sua boca, Bella gemia, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele, rebolando seu quadril, seus sexos estavam nus e pressionados um no outro.

Ele já estava duro e ela já estava ficando molhada.

Ele não perdeu tempo e elevou seu quadril guiando seu membro para dentro dela, eles gemeram e Edward saiu de dentro dela voltando com força bombeando seu membro, ela girou na cama e ficou por cima as mãos dele procuraram o laço e ele soltou o corpete dela, deixando seus seios para seu bel prazer, eles balançavam conforme os movimentos rápidos dela, ele chupava e os acariciava, girou na cama e segurou nas pernas dela colocando em cima de seu ombro.

Ele gemeu sentindo ela ainda mais apertada, Bella se lembrou da posição e esticou o corpo, agarrando os tornozelos dele e deslizando de cima para baixo.

— Porra fodida — ele gemeu chupando o pescoço dela.

Ela moveu seu quadril formando um oito imaginário e gemeu alto sentindo seu ponto G ser estimulado, ele segurou em sua bunda guiando o movimento dela lentamente para retardar seu orgasmo. Ela esticou uma das pernas, deitada no colchão a outra ainda no ombro dele e mudou a posição das pernas, ela gemeu alto sentindo a cabeça do pênis dele passando bem em seu ponto G, o estimulando, ela gemeu e rebolou seu quadril sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer mudando de novo as pernas e sentindo de novo ela gritou e gozou no membro dele, apertando-o.

Edward saiu de dentro dela se segurando para não gozar.

— Você não gozou — ela disse ofegante.

— Você não disse que eu tenho que dá prazer a você? Isso e só a porra do começo baby — ele disse e esticou o dedo indicar penetrando a vagina dela, movimentando o dedo, Bella ainda não estava completamente recuperada do orgasmo começou a sentir outro se formar com ele movimentando o dedo em forma de gancho, realizando movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo leves compressões sobre a parte posterior da onde ele sabia ficar o ponto G dela, bem em direção ao funda da vagina. Bella se inclinou em direção a ele sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer, suas mãos apertaram o lençol da cama com força ele levou a outra mão acariciando seu clitóris e ela gozou de novo.

Edward sorriu sua mão estava toda lambuzada de gozo dela que estava com a respiração ofegante e suada, com as pernas completamente gozada, ficou com vontade de chupa-la, mas decidiu enfiar seu membro dentro dela de novo e o fez.

— Porra Edwrad, eu preciso de um descanso — ela disse abrindo os olhos quando sentiu ele penetra-la.

— Você vai descansar, baby, mas só quando essa boceta tiver assada, você despertou o monstro dentro de mim, agora trate de aguenta-lo — ele disse entrando e saindo de dentro dela, estocando com força em seu interior, sua boca brincando com os lábios, seios e pescoço dela até que finalmente gozou e Bella o acampanhou em mais um orgasmos.

— Porra do caralho eu vou morrer de tanto gozar — ela falou depois de uns momentos ele estava deitado ao lado dela.

— Então vai ser a melhor morte fodida da porra que alguém poderia ter — ele disse divertido beijando a testa dela.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, ainda se recuperando, seus corpos suados e melados com seus líquidos, o cheiro de sexo parecia impregnado no ar.

Edward deu um pulo da cama.

— Vem vamos ver o banheiro, vou te foder lá agora — ele disse e ela sorriu.

Aquela viagem prometia ainda muitas loucuras.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Vamos comentar, please?


	10. Uma P do C de Sequestro - Parte II

**Uma porra de caralho de sequestro - Parte II**

— Porra fodida do caralho da merda, a onde você pensa que vem a com a porra dessa roupa? — Edward disse quando Bella finalmente saiu do banheiro toda pronta.

Já era noite de sexta feira, eles haviam acordado tarde naquele dia, depois do almoço, então comeram no quarto mesmo, na varando olhando o clube que estava bem movimentado, depois Bella começou a provoca-lo e dessa vez ela que foi algemada na cama, só foi solta depois de falar que tinha um luau na piscina e eles precisavam se arrumar para iriam.

O vestido tinha um decote que chegava quase em seu umbigo, deixando o vão dos seus seios e uma parte deles de fora, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e seu cabelo presos em um coque frouxo, olhos esfumaçados, as costas do vestido também era nua com umas correntes de prato. O tecido era apertado e justo marcando as curvas de seu corpo. Apesar do vestido parecer com um de uma puta, não era tão vulgar já que era só sexy, ia até uma mão acima do seu joelho.

— O que tem? Está feio? — Bella perguntou se olhando.

— Está troque — ele falou imediatamente.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Está feio mesmo ou você quer que eu troque porque estou gostosa para caralho com ele? — perguntou.

— Está gostosa para caralho não quero ninguém desejando o que é meu.

— Pois é o que é seu.

— Não vai trocar?

— Não — Bella respondeu simplesmente.

Ela estava se sentindo super sexy com aquele vestido, queria mesmo que Edward ficasse doidinho quando visse, mas não imaginava que acabariam brigando por conta dele.

Ela que não trocaria de roupa, não mesmo. Para depois ele se acostumar e querer sempre ficar a mandando vestir tal roupa?

— Então eu não vou — ele falou cruzando seus braços na frente do peito. Estava vestido com uma bermuda branca e regata, simples e lindo.

— Então fique aí — ela falou saindo do quarto deixando-o ali, ouvindo-o praguejar.

Bella apertou o botão do elevador chateada, não havia acreditado que eles haviam brigado logo na véspera do primeiro aniversário de casamento deles.

Mas ela não podia o deixar mandar nela assim.

Sem falar que ela passou horas escolhendo aquele vestido, para não usa-lo. Queria mesmo era que Edward mostrasse para todos o quanto ela era gostosa e só dele.

Dele.

O elevador se abriu ao mesmo tempo que Bella sentiu uma mão possessiva em sua cintura, entrou com Edward. Dentro havia quatro pessoas todas de branco também.

Um moreno olhou descaradamente para Bella e Edward trincou seu maxilar o encarando com raiva. Bella era sua. Ninguém poderia a olhar assim.

O homem suspirou e voltou a dar atenção as duas mulheres que estavam ali com roupas piores que de Bella.

Chegaram à piscina, a festa já bombava cheia de pessoas bebendo, conversando e dançando. O local estava iluminando por um jogo de luzes que piscava sem parar. Edward foi logo pegando um drink para ele e pediu outro para Bella.

Ela estava animada bebeu um gole do seu drink e percebeu Edward virar quase o dele inteiro e pedir outro.

— Vamos dançar? — ela perguntou não aguentando mais o silêncio dele.

— Não — ele falou apenas.

Ela respirou fundo terminando seu primeiro drink, pegou o morango que estava no copo e o comeu sensualmente, vendo que Edward já estava pedindo outro e nem sequer olhava para ela.

— Porra, se for para você ficar tomando todas assim e com essa cara era melhor ter ficado lá — ela disse chateada.

— Não suporto esses filhos da puta te comendo com os olhos caralho — ele disse bravo.

— Eu não me importo que eles me olhem eu quero só você — ela disse olhando em seus olhos dourado.

— Mas eu me importo porra, não gostem que desejem o que é meu — ele disse — Ainda mais desejando comer você.

Bella rolou seus olhos, tentando se controlar.

— Nesse momento eu não estou a fim de ser comida por ninguém, muito menos por você — ela disse brava — Eu vou dançar e se você for me seguir pare de ficar assim — ela disse indo para a pista de dança.

Ele olhou o balançar de seu quadril e bebeu o resto do seu drinque a seguindo, pediu outro e a seguiu rapidamente.

A música eletrônica era alta, muitas pessoas dançavam. Pelo pescoço dela já escorria um pouco de suor. O corpo dele estava colado ao dela, suas mãos segurando-a possessivamente, pressionando seus corpos, a fazendo sentir a ereção que tinha em suas calças desde quando ele a havia visto com o vestido.

Ela rebolava sua bunda no membro dele, o provocando com mordidinhas em seu pescoço.

Ele parecia mais descontraído o álcool tendo efeito no seu organismo.

Quando chegou até ela que já dançava na pista ele apenas a abraçou e sussurrou um desculpa em seu ouvido, ela sussurrou um também. Eles se beijaram perdidamente e começaram a dançar em sincronia com a música.

— Porra baby, eu vou gozar nas calças se você não parar de esfregar esse rabo no meu pau — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Eu não tenho rabo idiota — ela disse, odiava sempre que ele fava aquela palavra.

— Ah como tem — ele disse colocando a mão na bunda dela e a beijando.

Dançaram mais um pouco e Bella disse que queria ir ao banheiro, ele a acompanhou e aproveitou para pegar mais uns drinks enquanto a esperava, bebeu um rápido e já estava com outro na mão quando ela voltou.

— Nossa que banheiro lotado, sem falar que acho que tinha um casal transando em um box — Bella falou chegando até ele — Hey, você não acha que está bebendo muito não? — ela perguntou.

— Transando é? Porque nós não vamos fazer o mesmo que ele? — ela disse, Bella percebeu que a voz dele já estava arrastada por conta do álcool, seu hálito também já estava forte.

Olhou para o povo dançando, tinha certeza que aquela festa duraria até a manhã e bom a quem ela queria enganar? Queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

— Vamos logo, antes que você fique tão bêbado que seu bichinho nem suba — ela falou divertida.

— Ah, querida bichinho? Caralho eu tenho é um monstro grande e pronto para desflorar sua boceta — ele disse a beijando com desejo.

Bella se separou dele com dificuldade, o guiando para o elevador. Eles entraram e as portas se fecharam. Edward não perdeu tempo e a imprensou na parede beijando-a com desejo, deslizou seu lábio, puxando o decote expondo o seio dela e o abocanhou brincando com sua língua no mamilo duro.

— Porra — Bella disse abrindo os olhos e notando que o elevador tinha parado e que duas mulheres os encaravam. Empurrou-o rapidamente e tampou seu seio, Edward notou que eram observados e apenas deu seu sorriso torto, deixando as outras mulheres pegando fogo e disse boa noite, puxando Bella dali.

— Vadia sortuda — uma das mulheres falou.

— Sim, a minha vadia — Edward concordou com ela, puxando Bella para o quarto.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou beijando Bella, fechou a porta Bella o puxou para cama deitando ele na mesma.

— Então quer dizer que eu sou sua vadia? — ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosa arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Sim você é uma vadia que ama me provocar do caralho usando essas roupas de puta — ele disse.

— Roupa de puta? — algo brilhou nos olhos dela e mesmo bebeado isso não passou despercebido por Edward.

— Sim, sua putinha é isso que você quer né? — ele falou a puxando e fazendo-a deitar na cama, a prendendo com seus braços e pernas — Ser minha putinha, fala baby, você quer ser minha putinha? — ele perguntou a provocando, subindo o vestido dela e esfregando o volume de suas calças entre as pernas dela.

— Sim, Edward, eu quero ser sua vadia, sua putinha, me foda como eu mereço — Bella disse extremamente excitada.

— Ah, sua cachorra com certeza vou — ele disse beijando os lábios dela com força.

Subiu suas mãos acariciando suas coxas roliças, enquanto suas línguas duelavam.

— Caralho da puta que pariu, merda — ele disse quando suas mãos chegaram ao sexo melado dela — Porra, precisava tá sem calcinha com esse fodido vestido da merda? Cacete, preciso foder você agora.

— Me fode, Edward — Bella pediu sentindo um dedo dele penetra-la. Ele se afastou chutando seus calçados, puxou sua calça e cueca deixando tudo abaixo do seu joelho.

Ele massageou seu membro e investiu para dentro dela, com força.

Bella gemeu.

O vestido estava embolado em seu quadril, ele entrava e saia de dentro dela com força.

Ele puxou o decote expondo os seios dela e caiu de boca neles, brincando com sua boca e línguas, Bella só sabia gemer e rebolar, sentindo o membro dele estocar dentro dela cada vez com mais força e mais fundo.

E antes que ele pudesse controlar e a fazer chegar ao seu orgasmo também gozou dentro dela.

— Porra do caralho — ele falou tirando seu membro de dentro dela e notando que ainda estava duro. Como ele havia conseguido isso?

Chutou suas calças e cueca e tirou sua blusa, olhou para Bella de pernas abertas, seus seios aparecendo e ainda com aquele maldito vestido.

Ele grunhiu e a beijou com desejo, distraindo-a, enquanto suas mãos atingiam o vestido.

Bella correspondeu ao beijo dele, depois ele desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela.

Bella percebeu que estava sem vestido. Porra o que havia acontecido? Não havia tirado ele, mas estava distraída de mais para se aprofundar nisso.

Não demorou muito e ele começou a chupa-la, sua língua penetrando em sua vagina e seus dedos acariciando seu clitóris, a entrada de Bella pulsava e ela gemia alto rebolando na boca dele que a fazia delirar, logo e ela gozou na boca dele que chupou tudo o néctar dela.

— De quatro vadia, vou foder essa boceta, como a cachorra que você é — ele disse batendo na coxa dela.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração e suas pernas bambas, ficou de quatro no colchão.

— Empina essa bundinha para mim, vai putinha — ele pediu.

Bella gemeu e se empinou para ele, se segurando pelos braços.

Edward esfregou seu membro que estava duro na bunda dela, brincando com seu buraquinho e pincelando ele no sexo dela, Bella rebolou querendo que ele se enfiasse logo nela.

— Ahh vadia doida para ser arrombada pelo meu pau né? — ele falou a provocando roçando nela.

— Vai logo, porra — ele falou excitada.

Edward riu e entrou no sexo dela, com força, saiu e voltou de novo, puxou os cabelos dela e meteu mais forte, ambos gemendo, o sexo dela o abrigando, ele bateu na bunda dela e Bella começou a rebolar para ele que puxava o cabelo dela.

— Mais forte, Edward, mais forte — ela pediu, seus corpos se chocavam com força, seu membro entrando e saindo dela estocando profundo dentro dela.

Ao contrário do que ela pediu ele foi diminuído os movimentos entrando e saindo dentro dela lentamente.

— Porra — Bella gemeu querendo que ele fosse com força.

Ele parou completamente e saiu de dentro dela se sentou na cama, Bella se virou olhando para ele que massageava sue membro.

— Senta aqui no meu pau, quero você cavalgando nele.

Bella se levantou e sentou em cima dele, seus sexos se conectando com facilidade, ela começou a cavalga-lo com força, subindo e descendo no membro dele, Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás deitando na cama, olhando os seios dela que balançavam, a puxou fazendo ela se deitar em cima dele e seus lábios se pressionaram fortemente, ele levou a mão a bunda dela, agarrando seu quadril e grunhindo os movimentos, batendo na bunda dela.

— Ah sua vadia adora cavalgar no meu pau né? — ele falou sentindo seu membro ficar cada vez mais duro se possível.

— Adora qualquer coisa que tenha seu pau no meio — ela falou mordendo os lábios dele, rebolando seu quadril, só na cabecinha dele depois desceu com força.

Seus corpos suados e ofegantes, não paravam de se mexer em busca do ápice do prazer.

— Puta que pariu, sua putinha reboladora do caralho — ele falou, cada mãos sua em uma banda da bunda dela, a deixando aberta, levou um dedo para os lábios dela e Bella o chupou como se fosse o membro dele, depois Edward o penetrou na bunda dela, fazendo Bella gemer e rebolar no membro dele.

— Você gostar de dar esse rabinho né safada? Ahh caralho — ele falou gemendo ela o apertando e ele investindo seu dedo e membro para dentro dela.

— Ahh, porra, porra, Edward, aaah — Bella gemia se contorcendo involuntariamente, apertando o membro dele com seu sexo, suas unhas arranhando a pele dele.

— Goza, baby, goza no meu pau — ele falou também sentindo seu ápice se aproximar, suas bocas se encontraram e suas línguas se contorciam acariciando uma a outra enquanto ambos chegavam juntos ao limite do prazer, seus líquidos se misturando.

Bella ofegante foi parando pouco a pouco de calvalgar em cima dele.

Seus corpos estavam suados e seus peitos subiam e desciam rápido, se separam um do outro, ficando deitados lado a lado na cama, encarando o teto branco.

Edward estava de olhos fechados, Bella sorriu olhando para ele, sabia que ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool, ela se levantou, suas pernas e braços tremiam, mas ela não podia esta mais feliz, foi até o banheiro e ligou a banheira, voltou para cama e o chamou.

— Vem, Edward, vamos banhar — ela disse.

— Só se você deixar eu comer seu rabo lá — ele disse safado.

— Não se você continuar falando essa porra de palavra — ela disse.

Ele rolou os olhos se levantando, olhando para seu corpo.

— Porra, você é muito gostosa, essa boceta depiladinha, parece uma nifetinha — ele disse acariciando seu membro que já queria ficar ereto de novo.

— Caralho, vem logo — ela falou apenas o puxando para o banheiro.

Eles realmente banharam de banheira, sem fazer nada de mais a não ser ela ficar roçando no membro dele, que já estava duro, a toda hora fingindo ser sem querer.

E ele brincar com os seios dela.

— Puta que pariu fodida por um cacete de merda, se você roçar a porra dessa bunda de novo no meu pau eu vou te comer aqui mesmo — ele disse.

Ela riu e piscou para ele.

— E quem disse que eu não quero isso? — falou se levantando, Edward observou agua escorrer pelo seu corpo.

— Se curve agora, vou foder seu cuzinho — ele disse e ela gemeu.

Ela apoiou seu pé na borda da banheira, deixando o outro dentro e se inclinou colocando suas mãos no apoio na parede, Edwrad levantou observando ela ali toda aberta para ele podendo ver seu sexo e seu buraquinho.

Ele se agachou e lambeu a entrada dela, brincando com ela por um momento e investiu dois dedos para dentro do buraquinho dela a alargando.

Levantou levando seus dedos para a entrada dela e a esfregando, a posição que Bella estava era perfeita para ele entrar nela, na altura certa de seu membro e ele não perdeu tempo e começou a enfiar a cabecinha de seu membro no buraco apertado que foi se alargando rapidamente.

Ela empinou mais e ele foi entrando lentamente para não doer parou quando estava completamente dentro dela.

— Está doendo?

— Não — Bella respondeu sinceramente.

— Ótimo, porque eu vou foder esse buraquinho com força, te deixar toda arrombada — ele disse e ela gemeu, sentindo membro dele sair e entrar cada vez mais rápido, seus dedos brincando na sua entrada da frente.

Edward entrava e saia estocando fundo dentro dela, bombeando seu membro, Bella gemia e rebolava acariciando seus mamilos e se empinando mais para ele, seu pé escorregou um pouco e ela se abriu mais, Edward a inclinou mais deixando ainda mais sua bunda empinada conseguindo ir ainda mais fundo na bunda dela, eles gemeram.

Suas bolas se chocavam na entrada dela e seus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris, ele sussurrava coisas eróticas que a deixavam apenas mais excitada.

— Sua putinha, rebola esse cuzinho vai — ele gemia.

E Bella rebolava cada vez mais rápido, ela estava amando ele a chamar desses nomes, sempre teve vontade que ele a tratasse como uma vadia, contou um dia para ele, mas ele disse que não sabia se teria coragem de a chamar assim. Bella não era nada disso para ele, ele a amava e não conseguia a chamar dessas coisas, mas parece que como ele havia bebido ele teve coragem de chama-la assim e ela estava amando.

Bella levou sua mão as bolas delas as acariciando junto com sua entrada sentindo elas estremecerem, Edward bateu na bunda dela e se inclinou chupando seu pescoço com força e gozando dentro dela melando sua bundinha Bella também gozou em seus dedos, seu gozo escorrendo pelas suas pernas.

Ele a sentiu perder as forças e a segurou antes que ela pudesse cair, ficaram dentro da banheira, recuperando um pouco suas forças. Limparam-se e apenas deitaram na cama exaustos de conchinha.

...

Bella acordou com o sol batendo em sua costa. Edward dormia ainda, ela estava deitada com a cabeça no peito dele com os braços ao redor dela.

Ela sorriu vendo sua expressão. Ele estava com a sua testa franzida e um biquinho nos lábios parecia uma criança emburrada, ou um homem de ressaca.

Se levantou com cuidado para não acorda-lo e foi para o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e seus lábios vermelhos, tinha uma marca de uma mordida perto do seu seio esquerda e um chupão no pescoço, fora isso nada mais grave, felizmente já que hoje ela pretendia ir para a piscina e não queria ficar parecendo que havia sido espancada ou que havia sido bem fodida pelo seu marido.

Tomou um banho e se enrolou com um roupão, Edward agora abraçava um travesseiro na cama, sua bunda descoberta.

Abriu sua mala e pegou um biquíni e uma saída.

Era vermelho, tomara que caia, a calcinha não era fio dental, era normal, passou hidratante e se arrumou.

Pegou um remédio e um copo com agua, deixado no criado mudo para Edward junto com um bilhete.

— Edward estou indo para a piscina — Bella falou tentando acorda-lo.

— Hum... ta bom — ele murmurou apenas inconsciente.

Bella deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e saiu do quarto.

...

Edward estou indo para a piscina.

A frase ecoava na mente de Edward, mesmo adormecida.

Edward estou indo para a piscina.

Bella indo para a piscina.

Bella indo de biquíni.

.ni.

Sozinha.

— Porra caralho merda fodida do cacete — ele disse se sentando na cama, totalmente desperto, sua cabeça doía e algumas partes do seu corpo também.

Olhou o remédio e o pegou junto com a agua, bebeu tudo, para se hidratar.

Leu o bilhete.

 _Amor,_

 _Você deve está de ressaca né? Achei melhor deixar você dormindo, queria curtir um pouco o sol, estou na outra piscina sem ser a da festa esperando você._

 _Beijos._

 _Da sua vadia_

 _ps: feliz um ano de casados, que esse seja apenas o primeiro de muitos que virão. Amo você, obrigada por tudo._

Ele gemeu quando flashs da noite anterior começou a passar em sua mente.

Não havia sido um sonho?

Ela com aquele vestido, ele emburrado bebendo todas, eles dançando, eles sendo flagrados no elevador, eles fazendo sexo na cama, na banheira, alguns tapas, Edward ainda se lembrava de ter acordado pouco tempo depois que eles saíram do banheiro e Bella estava olhando a festa pela varanda do quarto e Edward não perdeu tempo em fode-la ali, felizmente achava que ninguém tinha visto. Era melhor que não. Passou a noite emburrada para verem depois sua mulher ser fudida não mesmo.

Estava confuso, tomou um banho rápido, esvaziou sua bexiga que estava cheia. Vestiu uma sunga preta, uma bermuda e uma regata, pegou seus óculos e uma garrafinha d'agua.

Sorriu fechando a porta vendo o vestido dela todo rasgado perto da cama.

Desceu para piscina, percebeu que não estava cheio de gente provavelmente iam dormir até tarde, não demorou muito a achar quem procurava.

Ela estava deitada em uma cadeira de sol, uma perna elevada e a outra esticada, estava com biquíni vermelho, seus óculos de sol, fones de ouvido e ainda folheava uma revista.

— Hey — ela disse olhando para ele que se aproximava carregando uma garrafinha com agua.

Ele se aproximou dela e abriu os braços, Bella se levantou e o abraçou com força.

— Feliz aniversário — eles disseram juntos e sorriram um para o outro.

Afinal aquele era o primeiro aniversário de casamento deles.

Se beijaram suavemente.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

— Minha cabeça está doendo, mas fora isso estou ótimo e você? — ele falou sentando com ela na cadeira.

— Ótima — respondeu sorrindo. Edward notou a marca na no pescoço dela.

— Eu fiz isso? — ele perguntou confuso.

— E algumas outras... Você não se lembra?

— Não muito — ele admitiu sinceramente — Não sei se foi um sonho ou aconteceu realmente.

— O que você lembra? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Eu quase te comendo no elevador, depois agente transando na cama, você de quatro, cavalgando no meu pau, eu chupando essa boceta, fodendo seu cuzinho na banheira, na varanda acho e você ainda me atacando de madrugada esfregando essa bocetinha na minha coxa — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Bom parece que você se lembra de tudo — ela falou rindo — Leu o bilhete?

— Uhum... Eu te chamei mesmo? — ele perguntou.

— Ah e como chamou — falou piscando maliciosa — E não peça desculpas porque eu amei cada minuto — falou antecipadamente.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Não ia pedir eu também gostei minha vadia — ele disse e a puxou pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

— Vem vamos tomar café — falou se levantando e vestindo sua saída.

...

O dia passou rápido, depois do café eles deram uma volta na praia, depois voltaram para a piscina que já estava mais cheia, banharam e beberam, se divertindo e se beijando a todo o momento.

No finalzinho da tarde viram o por do sol na praia e tiraram algumas fotos, depois foram para o quarto, fizeram amor na cama. Tomaram um banho rápido iriam jantar fora, Bella deu seu presente para Edward, o dele estava lá já que ele não sabia que seria sequestrado.

Edward sorriu quando viu o vestido dela

Era cinza e curto, mas não era decotado e estava linda.

— Bem melhor que aquele — ele disse sorrindo e a fazendo girar.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Vê se não rasga esse — ela falou.

Ele sorriu inocentemente.

— Não sei do que está falando — falou.

Ela sabia que ele havia rasgado o outro vestido de proposito para que ela não pudesse mais usa-lo.

— Vamos logo — ela disse pegando sua bolsinha.

Eles decidiram jantar no restaurante japonês, que tinha no hotel. O local era confortável e ainda tinha uma fusão com um jardim zen.

Eles comeram e conversaram, depois Edward a chamou para dar uma caminhada. Ele trazia uma garrafa de champanhe, a praia tinha algumas pessoas, um grupo fazia fogueira e cantava algumas músicas, alguns casais sentados, Edward e Bella sentaram debaixo de um coqueiro sentindo a brisa no rosto, o local iluminado pela lua e algumas luzes fracas que vinha de um poste.

Ele se sentou e Bella se sentou entre suas pernas, encostando suas costas no corpo no peito dele.

Edward abriu a champanhe e colocou nas taças que ela segurava.

— Um brinde a esse ano maravilhoso que passei ao seu lado — ele disse brindado.

— Que esse seja apenas o primeiro de muitos em nosso casamento. Que tenhamos muito amor, paz e felicidade — ela disse sorrindo olhando em seus olhos dourados.

Ele sorriu.

— E sexo é claro — falou piscando.

— E sexo — Bella repetiu brindando e beberam.

Depois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

— Você é a mulher mais perfeita que um homem poderia ter, eu sou sortudo para caralho — Edward fa **lou rindo.**

 **— Eu também sou —** Bella disse — Tenho você.

Eles se beijaram profundamente.

— Vamos para o quarto? Quero beber essa champanhe em você... — ele disse como se falasse bom dia.

Bella gemeu.

— Se você deixar um pouco para experimentar com seu pau.

— Porra, vamos logo sua putinha que ama ser fodida pelo meu caralho — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Como se você não gostasse de me foder.

— Eu amo para caralho foder sua boceta, sua boca, seu cuzinho, tudo em você — ele disse a puxando a abraçou forte e a rodou beijando sua boca com paixão.

— Então vem que quero ser fodida por você agora até a hora do nosso voo.

— Vou poder foder você no banheiro do avião? — ele perguntou animado.

— Quem sabe, se você me pegar — ela respondeu correndo dele em direção ao hotel.

Edward riu e pegou a champanhe correndo atrás dela.

E claro que ele a alcançou antes de chegarem à entrada do hotel, ele a pegou e a colocou em seus ombros, rindo indo para o elevador com ela gritando para ele coloca-la no chão, com vergonha das pessoas que olhavam para ele.

Com certeza, ainda tinha muito sexo pela frente.


	11. Uma P do C de Casa Nova

**Uma porra de caralho de casa nova**

— Bella, para de chorar assim — Garrett disse consolando sua amiga.

— Eu estou tentando — ela disse fungando.

Garrett respirou fundo.

— Você está sendo uma tola, porque não vai e conversa com seu marido? Está confundido as coisas como confundiu quando ele foi te pedir em casamento — ele disse exasperado.

— Ah, é? Então porque porra ele não fala logo o que está acontecendo? — falou brava.

— Pergunte para ele isso.

— Eu perguntaria se ele parasse um minuto a bunda dele no nosso apartamento, mas ele não para quieto. Quando ele não está trabalhando eu estou, quando eu não estou, ele tá na rua.

— Olha Bella, é como dizem em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher, então converse com ele, eu tenho que sair com Kate agora — falou olhando em seu relógio.

A amiga suspirou.

— Vou conversar — disse decidida.

Era sábado. Bella havia acordado tarde e não encontrou Edward da cama. Ela se levantou e tomou um banho, vestindo um short jeans e uma blusa baby look. Hoje estava decidida a colocar Edward na parede e ele teria que explicar para ela tudo que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava muito irritada com ele. As férias de verão tinham começado a pouco tempo e Edward ao invés de ficar mais tempo com ela, estava ficando mais tempo no trabalho.

Foi para a cozinha e colocou sua mão com carinho em sua barriga.

Sorriu bobamente.

Ainda não acreditava que não havia contado ainda para Edward.

Já tinha alguns dias que ela estava se sentindo mal, enjoando, com dores de cabeça e pelo corpo, percebeu também que seus seios estavam inchados e mais sensíveis.

Ela não precisava ir ao médico para saber o que tinha, já sabia o que era.

Há alguns meses estava esquecendo se de propósito de tomar algumas pílulas sua, ela sabia que deveria ter conversado com Edward, mas queria fazer uma surpresa para ele. Eles haviam tocado no assunto filhos e Edward havia prometido que tentariam assim que ele terminasse seu mestrado, mas só faltava um semestre e Bella fez o cálculo direitinho para que desse certo, ele terminaria em dezembro seu mestrado e se tudo desse certo em dezembro Bella ainda estaria com cinco meses de gestação e eles teriam quatro meses ainda para se preparar para chegado do bebe.

Mesmo Bella sabendo o que estava acontecendo, claro que foi no médico, fez os exames de sangue e apenas confirmou o que seu coração já sentia.

Grávida.

Ela estava grávida.

De Edward. Seu marido, pai do seu bebê. Ela não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com a noticia.

Na primeira semana de agosto completaria dois meses, estava com seis semanas.

Estava planejando contar para Edward de um jeito especial, mas a cada dia ele ficava diferente, estava a enchendo de carinhos e mimos, mas sabia que ele estava fazendo outra coisa escondido dela.

Afinal, ele não podia trabalhar mais de oito horas por dia.

E ela descobria o que ele estava aprontando.

Ah se descobriria.

Seu coração se desmanchou um pouco. A pequena mesa circular deles estava repleta de panquecas, uma jarra de suco, geleia, um vaso com um buque de lírios. Tudo muito lindo e romântico teria sido melhor se Edward estivesse ali com ela.

Passou meia hora, Bella estava sentada no pequeno sofá passando de canal em canal na televisão quando finalmente ela ouviu a porta ser aberta.

— Bom dia, baby — Edward disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Onde você estava? — ela perguntou, tentando manter a voz calma.

— Na rua... — ele falou simplesmente, vendo como ela estava irritada.

Garrett o havia alertado sobre isso e ele se sentiu culpado, percebendo como realmente havia deixando-a um pouco de lado no ultimo mês.

Bella levantou irritada.

— Eu estou cansada dessa resposta, Edward — Bella falou — Me fala de uma vez o que você está me escondendo de mim, antes que eu pense o pior — ela exigiu.

Ele respirou fundo passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Hum... Tudo bem, não vai ser do jeito que eu planejei, mas talvez seja até melhor assim — falou com um sorriso.

— O que é? — quis saber.

— Venha comigo — ele falou estendendo a mão.

Bella o olhou por um momento, antes de pegar a mão dele, ele a pegou e a beijou suavemente. Ela suspirou se separando dele.

...

— O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? — Bella disse confusa enquanto ele abria a porta do carro para ela sair. Ele sorria.

— O que você acha? — falou apontando para a casa.

— Nossa é linda, algum colega seu mora aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Não, é mais que um colega meu — ele respondeu sorrindo e a puxando pela mão — Vem.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo? Coloca-me no chão — Bella disse quando ele a pegou no colo. Ele beijou seus cabelos e abriu a porta da casa girou com ela entrando na porta.

— Uau, que casa linda — falou olhando ao seu redor. Estava em um comado amplo, não estava decorado, mas Bella sentiu uma sensação boa olhando cada detalhe, a pintura das paredes, o detalhe das janelas.

— Gostou? — ele perguntou.

— Aham, quem mora aqui? — perguntou.

Edward a puxou pela mão levemente a fazendo parar, sorrindo acariciou sua bochecha, depois apontou para ele e ela.

— Eu acho que eu não entendi... — Bella falou lentamente. Ela havia entendido só que não conseguia acreditar.

— Eu comprei essa casa — ele disse naturalmente — Bom, já vou terminar nesse semestre meu mestrado e acho que já está na hora da gente ter nossa própria casa e começar a pensar em aumentarmos a família — falou sorrindo.

Bella sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos.

— Oh, Edward — ela disse o abraçando apertado e chorando — Por isso que você estava trabalhando tanto?

— Sim, precisava de um dinheiro a mais e ver casas e essas coisas, essa foi a que eu mais gostei, claro que ainda não comprei, só estava esperando você dizer sim, o contrato já está pronto — ele disse.

Bella olhou ao redor admirada.

— É perfeita — falou e o abraçou.

Ele sorriu e a levantou no chão, beijando sua boca com vontade.

— Puta que pariu, sabia que ia gostar — disse sorrindo feliz — Eu chamei uma prima minha, irmã da Kate, Tanya, para ajudar a decorar — ele disse — Ela vai chegar amanhã e eu também já comecei a ver alguns moveis essas coisas — ele disse animado.

Ela sorriu.

— Pelo jeito, acho que a casa já tem dono — um homem disse aparecendo a onde eles estavam. Ele era alto e deveria ter uns trinta anos, cabelos pretos e moreno, usava uma calça social e uma blusa azul.

— Bella esse é Sam Uley da imobiliária. Sam, minha mulher Bella — ele disse os apresentando.

— Gostou da casa, Sra. Cullen? — ele perguntou educadamente.

— Adorei — Bella respondeu sinceramente.

O homem sorriu feliz.

— Ótimo, o contrato está comigo se quiserem assinar agora — disse.

Edward olhou para Bella e eles apenas assentiram felizes e cumplices.

Eles assinaram vários papeis e ficaram de ir depois ao escritório dele, para irem ao banco, na verdade no banco também já estava tudo acertado e só faltava uma assinatura deles.

Bella finalmente conheceu cada cantinho da casa, imaginando como ficaria depois de cada detalhe acertado.

Já surgia várias ideias em sua mente e ela estava ansiosa para colocar tudo em prática.

Principalmente em como ela e Edward inaugurariam cada cômodo da casa.

— Você deveria ter me contado o que estava aprontando — Bella disse a ele assim que chegaram ao apartamento.

— Eu sei, mas queria te fazer uma surpresa — ele disse sorrindo — Eu estava quase te contando queria saber se iria gostar mesmo, não ia comprar anda sem mostrar a você.

— O que nós vamos fazer com o apartamento? Quer dizer, ele é seu...

— É nossa, baby. Tudo que é meu é seu — a lembrou — Estava pensando em alugar, assim teríamos um dinheirinho extra todo mês — disse e ela sorriu — Depois quem sabe podemos dar a algum filho nosso — falou e ela se lembrou imediatamente que estava grávida e ainda que não havia contado para ele.

Edward foi até a cozinha e Bella o seguiu ele tirou de dentro da geladeira um vinho e pegou duas taças.

— Eu não vou querer — ela disse antes que ele sujasse as duas taças.

— O que? Por que? Vamos comemorar... — ele disse confuso.

— Eu não posso — ela disse se aproximando dele lentamente — Eu menti para você — ela disse de uma vez e respirou fundo.

— Caralho o que foi dessa vez, porra? — ele falou preocupado.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu parei de tomar a pílula tem uns quatro meses, então... — ela disse levando a mão dele para seu estomago, Edward olhava para ela atônito — Eu estou grávida, nós vamos ser pais — ela disse finalmente.

Silêncio.

— Porra do caralho fudido pela puta que pariu na merda — ele esbravejou — Você está grávida? Porra, eu vou ser pai? Nós vamos ter um filho? Caralho — ele disse exaltado.

— Ou filha — Bella falou sorrindo.

— Fudido duplamente se for menina, ninguém vai tocar na minha princesinha — ele disse deslizando a mão na barriga dela.

Bella riu e rolou seus olhos.

— Desde quando? Porque não me disse isso antes? Quando você descobriu? Está de quanto tempo? Ela está bem? Você está bem? Porra — ele falou em um folego só.

— Calma, ok — Bella falou divertida — O médico disse que eu estou com cerca de seis semanas, eu não disse antes porque você não parava um minuto em casa, descobri na quarta feira quando foi ao médico, ele disse que nosso bebê está ótimo, eu também estou ótima, pelo menos agora que você me contou o segredo, porque antes eu estava brava com você para caralho.

— Eu sei, Garrett me alertou, não queria te deixar brava — ele disse beijando os lábios dela — Caralho nós temos que arrumar a casa antes do nosso bebe vim, porra eu não sei nada sobre bebês, estou fodido nunca troquei nenhuma fralda — tagarelava.

— Nós vamos aprender isso juntos, temos certeza que vamos nos sair bem — ela disse e ele sorriu a beijando de novo, as mão acariciou a barriga dela lentamente.

— Eu te amo para caralho — ele sussurrou.

— Eu também, meu amor — Bella disse o beijando profundamente, suas mãos deslizando pelo peito dele.

— Nós podemos fazer sexo, né? Não aguentaria ficar sem te comer — ele interrompeu o beijo ofegante para perguntar.

— Claro, quando minha barriga tiver maior nós encontraremos outro jeito — ela disse e ele sorriu feliz.

— Bom, porque eu estou querendo te foder desde de cedo — falou levando sua mão aos seios dela — Eu sabia que eles estavam maiores — falou mais para si mesmo, voltando a beija-la com desejo.

...

— Edward, pare, se não sua prima vai chegar e vai nos encontrar em uma situação nada legal — Bella dizia inutilmente, tentando afasta-lo, ele estava atrás dela beijando seu pescoço, suas mãos subiam sua blusa acariciando seu ventre até chegar aos seus seios.

— Porra não me importo, vamos inaugurar a casa logo — ele disse chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Bella gemeu e estava prestes a se virar e o beijar melhor quando ouviram um barulho de um carro.

Eles suspiraram frustrados e Bella arrumou sua blusa se separando dele. Foram até a porta a abrindo, encontrando uma mulher alta e loira saindo de um táxi.

— Edward — ela disse animada andando apressada até Edward e o abraçou apertado.

Bella sentiu um ciúmes nascer dentro dela. Quem era pensa que era para abraçar seu Edward assim?

Edward ficou sem graça e a separou.

— Olá Tanya — ele disse, puxando Bella para mais perto dele — Essa é Bella, minha esposa — ele as apresentou — Bella, minha prima Tanya.

Elas não foram com a cara da uma imediatamente.

Tanya olhou Bella da cabeça aos pés e Bella fez o mesmo com ela, notando que ela usuava uma saia preta lápis muito justa e uma blusa branca muito decotada.

— Ah, sim é um prazer conhece-la, querida — a loira disse com desdém — Uma pena eu não ter conseguido vim ao casamento — falou.

Bella sorriu.

— O prazer é todo meu — Bella falou.

— Bom, então essa é a casa? — falou sorrindo abertamente olhando ao redor.

— Sim — Edward falou sorrindo — Queremos nos mudar o quanto antes, ainda mais agora com a chegada do nosso bebê — ele disse acariciando a barriga de Bella gentilmente.

.

Tanya voltou a olha-los, seu sorriso sumindo.

— Você está grávida? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — Bella respondeu sorrindo abertamente, agora.

— Oh, parabéns então — falou falsamente.

Isso atrapalharia seus planos, mas ela daria um jeito naquilo rapidinho.

Sorriu.

Bella não gostou muito dela ter sido a primeira a saber da notícia, fora eles, mas não pode deixar de se sentir feliz. Pediram segredo a ela falando que só depois contariam aos seus familiares e amigos

— Vamos entrar e conversar sobre como você quer a casa, Edward — ela disse o puxando pela mão e entrando, como se só ele fosse morar lá.

Bella olhou para ela de boca aberta por eles terem deixado ela lá. Principalmente por ele ter a deixado lá.

Ah, ali tinha coisa e ela iria descobrir.

Tanya passou a manhã inteira mostrando seus planos para Edward e Bella, mas sempre só pedindo a opinião dele que sempre sorria e perguntava para Bella como ela ia querer.

Isso fazia Bella sorrir para a loira, que forçava um sorriso.

Bella percebia como ela dava em cima do seu marido descaradamente, soltou umas duas indiretas, passava a mão em seu cabelo e se inclinava para ele, deixando quase seus seios pularem do decote.

Vadia.

Edward parecia não perceber, toda hora beijando e acariciando Bella, que se sentia um pouco melhor com isso.

Ah, mas que ele estava encrencado isso estava.

Tanya disse que começaria amanhã mesmo a decorar a casa deles, Edward deu carona a ela e levou a prima ao apartamento onde Kate estava morando com Garrett, ela ficaria hospedada lá.

Depois ele dirigiu para seu apartamento, Bella calada o tempo todo.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou acariciando a mão dela assim que eles entraram no apartamento deles, ele já tinha tirado seus sapatos.

— Porque aquela sua priminha ficou o tempo todo se insinuando para você? Pode me explicar — Bella exigiu saber.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Não sei do que está falando — disse indo para o sofá e ligando a televisão já no canal de esportes. Será que ela ficaria muito brava se ele pedisse para ela pegar uma cerveja?

Bella respirou fundo e desligou a teve.

— Me diz agora, Edward. Você sabe sim. Você já ficou com ela? — Bella exigiu saber.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Hum... Talvez.

Bella abriu sua boca, ficando com raiva.

— Como assim talvez? — quase gritou.

— Calma, baby, você não pode se exaltar — ele falou indo imediatamente para perto dela.

— Então me explica que porra já aconteceu entre vocês...

— Caralho, Bella. Nós perdemos nossa virgindade juntos tá legal? — ele admitiu em fim.

— Eu não acredito nisso — ela disse em choque tacando nele a primeira coisa que sua mão encontrou. Que pena que foi uma almofada — Porque não me disse essa porcaria antes? Deixou-a ficar se insinuando para você? Você ainda quer ela é isso?

— É claro que não — ele disse rolando os olhos — Foi em uma viagem que nossas famílias fizeram, ficamos durante uma semana junto e acabou rolando, depois disso nunca mais nos falamos. Eu nunca gostei dela Bella e ela sabia disso. Foi tão indiferente para mim, eu nem me lembrava disso.

— Ah, mas com certeza ela se lembra — Bella disse brava — e quer você de volta.

— Eu estou casado, agora, fodidamente casado do caralho e amo minha esposa, a mãe do meu filho para caralho, não quero saber de nenhuma prima não, quero só você — ele disse se aproximando dela.

Bella estava chorando. Malditos hormônios.

— Não chore baby, desculpa eu não ter te contado antes, não sabia que era tão importante para você assim — ele falou.

— Claro que é Edward, agora ela tá aí toda gostosona e eu daqui a pouco vou está parecendo uma porca de tão gorda.

Ele sorriu beijando as lagrimas dela.

— Eu nunca te disse eu prefiro as porcas e gordas a as gostosas? — falou divertido ganhando um soco nela.

— Seu babaca, não fala mais comigo nunca mais — ela disse indo para o quarto e trancando a porta.

— Hey, baby, foi uma brincadeira, espere... — disse, mas já era tarde de mais.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que brigariam quando contasse sobre ela.

O jeito agora era esperar ela esfriar a cabeça.

...

Passou dois minutos.

Edward estava sentado no sofá, olhando a televisão, mas sem realmente assistir.

Ele estava pensando em Bella, claro.

Precisava se desculpar com ela, mas como?

Ele ficou em pé e andou de um lado a outro passando a mão em seu cabelo, foi até a porta encostando seu ouvido na mesma.

Não ouviu nada.

Bufou, se xingando mentalmente.

Girou a maçaneta e esta se abriu.

Rolou os olhos, pensou que ela havia trancando a porta, mas pelo jeito não.

Abriu a porta encontrando Bella encolhida na cama, abraçando suas pernas.

— Porra, Bella, amor, me desculpa é sério, eu não imaginei que você fosse querer saber disso, não significa nada para mim. Perdoe-me — ele disse a abraçando.

Ela fungou.

— Você é um babaca Edward Cullen — ela disse limpando seu nariz na blusa dele — Como você traz sua ex-namorada, a que tirou sua virgindade para arrumar a nossa casa e não me diz nada?

— Eu não pensei que fosse ter alguma diferença Bella, ela não é nada para mim, sinceramente nem me lembrava dela.

— Ah, mas com certeza ela não te esqueceu.

— Não importa, baby, eu estou com você e só quero você. Vamos ter nossa família e não vou perder isso — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela, limpando suas lagrimas e seu rosto úmido e acariciando sua barriga com a outra mão.

— Você não vai querer ela, mesmo quando eu estiver gorda, inchada, cheia de estria?

— Nunca, amo você Bella, para caralho, mesmo se você fosse de qualquer jeito tivesse pés de pato e três seios, na verdade eu acho que seria divertido para caralho se você tivesse três seios para eu chupar.

Ela rolou os olhos rindo, puxando os lábios dele e o beijando suavemente.

Ele respirou aliviado, puxando a blusa dela para cima.

Hum... Fazia tempo que eles não tinham um sexo de reconciliação.

...

— Eu gosto desse vermelho, acho que ficaria melhor nas cortinas — Tanya disse apontando para a cortina luxuosa no catálogo. Era de veludo vermelho com dourado.

— Não sei, acho luxuosa de mais, prefiro essa bege aqui é mais simples e delicada — Bella falou apontando para outra cortina.

Tanya rolou os olhos.

— Edward, o que você acha da vermelha, é bem melhor né? — perguntou piscando para ele.

Bella trincou seu maxilar com força.

Descarada.

— Na verdade, concordo com Bella, essa cortina não é muito a nossa cara, acho que a bege seria perfeita — falou mesmo sem entender nada disso.

Tanya sorriu forçada.

— Claro — ela falou.

Bella sorriu para ele.

Os dias se passaram rápidos entre compras, compras e mais compras de móveis, artigos para a casa deles, que a cada dia ficava mais parecida com eles. Bella e Edward estavam muito ocupados com a decoração da casa e Edward ainda mais no seu ultimo semestre de mestrado, fazendo trabalho atrás de trabalho.

Ele confessou que não havia dito para sua família que tinham comprado uma casa, e ela teve a ideia de darem um jantar na casa nova de inauguração e também para contar a novidade do mais novo membro da família.

Aproveitariam também para esperar Bella completar três meses e contar a todos juntos, assim o risco dela perder o bebê diminuiria.

Tanya nunca gostava das coisas que Bella escolhia, não era do seu gosto, reclamou até com Edward falando que o que ela escolhia era sem graça, mas ele disse que ela era dona da casa e sabia o que fazia.

...

— Ah, caralho da porra, não acredito que esse é som do coração do nosso bebe — Edward disse emocionado olhando para o visor que mostrava algo borrado e pequeno que era seu bebe, sua mão apertava a de Bella.

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu também emocionada, era a primeira vez que eles ouviam o coraçãozinho batendo.

A médica sorriu.

— Bom, o embrião está ótimo, se desenvolvendo adequadamente bem e bem protegido no útero da mamãe. Você ainda sente enjoos Bella?

— Sim, mas só de manhã.

— Vai melhorar esse mês. Alguma dor?

— Às vezes sinto dor de cabeça, principalmente nas costas. Hum... Sinto também nos meus seios quando... bem... Edward... brinca com eles — ela disse sem jeito.

Ele sorriu abertamente, os seios dela estavam maiores como ele não brincaria com eles?

— Bom, isso é normal, seus seios estão sensíveis se adaptando para a amamentação, eles podem até começar a produzir leite cedo, tem mulher que com sete meses tem os seios já cheios de leite, mas recomendo que o papai pegue leve nessa área tudo bem? — disse olhando para Edward.

— Vou tentar fazer meu melhor — ele respondeu sinceramente.

A médica limpou a barriga de Bella que foi até o banheiro e vestiu sua roupa, tirando a camisola que estava vestida.

— Bom, receitei umas vitaminas para você e nos vemos daqui um mês — ela disse sorrindo.

— Obrigada doutora — Bella agradeceu.

...

— Você acha que esse vestido está bom? — Bella perguntou saindo do closet e aparecendo para Edward que estava sentado na cama arrumando seus sapatos.

— Bom? Caralho, você está fodidamente linda — falou sorrindo— nem dá para ver sua barriguinha — ele disse com um biquinho.

— Eu não estou com barriguinha ainda.

— Ah está sim — ele falou rindo, aquilo era um principal tópico que eles discutia.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas o puxou pela gola da camisa o beijando suavemente.

Estavam na casa nova, já tinha três dias que eles estavam morando lá, Edward é claro fez questão de inaugurar cada cômodo do lugar e Bella até ficou feliz uma vez quando estavam na cozinha e Tanya chegou os encontrando quase transando na bancada da cozinha. Naquele dia Bella havia decidido vestir uma roupa mais curta, estava calor e ela vestiu uma saia caqui meia rodada que ficava um palmo acima de seus joelhos e uma regata branca com um decote modesto, que marcava seus seios.

Edward claro ficou maluquinho quando a viu na roupa, ele a agarrou na cozinha da casa nova, colocando ela em cima da bancada e a beijando verozmente, Bella puxou sua blusa, quando ele fez o mesmo com a dela, uma mão dele estava de baixo da saia acariciando seu sexo por cima da calcinha e outra massageando seu seio.

Bella sorriu abertamente ofegante, quando ouviram um pigarro.

Tanya e Bella se encararam.

Ele era dela.

Tanya borbulhava de ciúmes.

Edward claro, nem percebeu nada, mas ainda sem querer cutucou a onça com vara curta dizendo que não conseguia resistir a Bella.

— Você acha que vão gostar da casa? — Bella perguntou afastando suas lembranças.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Uma campainha tocou.

— Vem vamos está na hora — ele disse sorrindo.

Haviam ligado e contando para seus pais que tinha comprado uma casa e que dariam um jantar de comemoração, os pais de ambos pegaram um avião, não iriam perder aquilo por nada ainda mais que as mães sentiam que eles estavam escondendo algo. Renée e Esme assim que receberam o convite dos filhos, ligaram uma para outra, a meses que elas sonhavam com um netinho e seus filhos já haviam se casado há quase dois anos, elas não viam logo a hora de serem avós e ter alguém para mimar já que os filhos estavam grandes..

Os primeiros a chegar foram Garrett e Kate que os estavam ajudando com a mudança e já conheciam a casa, junto com Tanya que usava um vestido vulgar vermelho e justo com um decote profundo.

Logo depois chegaram, Emmett e Rose, assim como Carlisle, Esme, Renée e Charlie, Alice chegou um pouco depois com seu namorado Jasper. Eles foram querendo conhecer cada canto da casa.

Amanda cada detalhe da casa que estava à cara do casal.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa de jantar, Edward decidiu que era o momento de falar algumas palavras.

— Bom gente, quero agardecer a presença de todos vocês na nossa casa — ele disse segurando a mão de Bella — Dizer que eu e Bella estamos realizando nosso sonho e também nós fizemos esse primeiro jantar não só por causa disso, mas o principal noticiar é para anunciar que eu...

— Nos vamos ter um bebê — Bella disse impaciente o interrompendo, Edward riu beijando sua mão.

As mulheres gritaram abraçando Bella, exceto Tanya que já sabia.

Depois de todas as felicitações, eles comemoram, as mulheres sempre perguntando como Bella havia descoberto e contando tudo que ela já havia sentindo, como havia descoberto, suspeitado, a primeira consulta, como ela contou a Edward, como ele reagiu...

...

Edward beijou Bella delicadamente nos lábios, antes de se levantar e sair para pegar a sobremesa.

— Com licença vou ao banheiro — Tanya disse se levantando também ajeitando seu vestido, Bella olhou desconfiada ela sair e ir pelo mesmo caminho que Edward tinha ido. O banheiro ela para o outro lado.

Bella respirou fundo.

Batucou seus dedos na mesa, tentando prestar atenção a Esme que falava de quando estava grávida de Emmett.

Mas não aguentou.

— Já volto — ela disse s levantando e indo para a cozinha silenciosamente.

Parou olhando em choque a cena em sua frente.

— Vamos, Eddie, diga que eu não sou bonita, diga que não me prefere a ela. Ela pode está bonita agora, mas daqui a alguns meses ela vai esta gorda e feia, você não vai querer nem transar com ela, eu vou está aqui a sua disposição — Tanya dizia, em um tom que ela julgava ser sensual.

Bella notou que ela havia desamarrado seu vestido, deixando seus seios siliconados para fora, Edward não olhava para os seios dela e parecia em choque, com muita raiva.

— Você está doida da porra se acha que vou trocar a mulher que tenho por uma vadia como você, caralho — ele disse — E tampa as porras desses seios de merda antes que eu a coloque para aqui desse jeito.

— Que porra você pensa que é Tanya? — Bella disse aparecendo na cozinha.

Edward olhou para ela, assustado.

— Bella eu...

— Eu já entendi tudo Edward — Bella disse o interrompendo — Essa cachorra pensa que é quem para ficar assim na frente do meu marido. Se você não entendeu Tanya, esse homem é meu, meu marido, meu amante, o pai do meu filho. E você não é nada aqui.

— ELE ERA PARA SER MEU — Tanya gritou descontrolada.

Bella riu.

— Nunca, ele nasceu para ser meu.

— AH, VOCÊ VAI VER SUA PUTA, EU QUE ERA PARA TER CASADO COM ELE, EU QUE ERA PARA TER TIDO UM FILHO DELE — ela disse indo para cima de Bella.

— Ah, nem pense nisso — Edward disse segurando Tanya que pretendia bater nela — Você só bate na mulher do meu filho por cima do meu cadáver — ele disse apertando o pulso dela e a empurrando.

— Mas Eddie olha o que ela está dizendo?

— Ah, caralho — Edward disse impaciente passando a mão em seu cabelo nervoso.

— Ela está sendo boazinha de mais porque se fosse eu já teria te chutado daqui sua puta — Rose falou e eles notaram que todos estavam ali observando.

— Tanya não acredito que você foi capaz disso, você disse que tinha superado — Kate falou envergonhada.

— Para fora, daqui Tanya — Edward disse a carregando da sala apertando seu braço com força.

— Mas Eddie, nós temos que ficar jut...

Edward a colocou para fora e Bella fechou a porta na cara dela.

Depois disso ninguém teve muito clima para comemorar, Kate pediu desculpas pela atitude da irmã, mas Bella disse que não tinha nada haver, que já suséitava que Tanya podia fazer algo assim, então contou como ela vivia se oferecendo para Edward.

Kate foi embora depois com Garrett, apesar de ser uma vadia Tanya era sua irmã, mas garantiu que a faria voltar para o Alasca.

Depois ficaram na sala conversando, o clima se amenizando pouco a pouco e voltando a ser descontraído.

Edward não via a hora de todos quererem ir embora, felizmente para ele, nenhum deles quiseram ficar nos quartos vagos que tinham, sabendo como eles eram e ainda mais que não queria atrapalhar o casal logo nos primeiros dias que estavam morando na casa nova.

Eles não insistiram, mas marcaram de almoçar no dia seguinte em um restaurante. E logo, logo, todos foram se despedindo.

...

— Bella amor, você está bem mesmo — ele disse preocupado.

Estavam no quarto Bella se sentou na cama tirando a sandália que usava e ele a olhava preocupado.

— Estou Edward, só quero esquecer essa mulher — falou.

— Desculpe, não queria que fosse assim — ele disse.

Ela sorriu o chamando com o dedo — Tudo bem você não tem culpa de ser gostoso para caralho — ela falou.

Ele riu.

— Eu posso fazer o que eu tinha planejado para essa noite? — perguntou malicioso.

— Ah, sabia que estava aprontando agora o que é? — ela pediu curioso.

Ele riu.

— Já volto — disse indo para o closet, Bella sorriu e tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas com um conjunto preto de sutiã e calcinha.

Edward colocou a cabeça para fora, deixando seu corpo dentro do closet.

— Preparada? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, sai logo — ela disse ansiosa.

Ele sorriu e saiu para fora.

— É aqui que tem uma mulher doente? — ele perguntou arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

Bella o olhou atentamente abrindo sua boca e ele ainda deu uma voltinha de 360 graus.

Ele usava um colete branco de uma matéria fino, com uma cruz vermelha atrás aberto deixando seu peito do lado de fora e abaixo dele tinha apenas uma cueca branca também de um tecido invisível fazendo Bella poder ver seu membro dentro da cueca.

Ele estava fantasiado de enfermeiro. Ela sorriu.

— Ah, sim, eu estou muito doente, enfermeiro — Bella disse fracamente se fingindo de doente.

Ele sorriu se aproximando dela.

— O que sente? — perguntou.

— Um calor enorme dentro de mim acho que é febre.

— Sim parece — ele disse sentindo a temperatura dela, segurando em seus seios.

Ela riu.

— Preciso de uma injeção, longa e dura dentro de mim — falou.

Ele gemeu.

— Porra, baby.

— Foda-me Edward, quero sentir você, minha boceta tá implorando pelo pau do meu — ela lamuriou.

Edward gemeu e beijou a boca dela com desejo, suas mãos explorando as costas dela atrás do zíper do vestido, o abriu e o puxou de seu corpo.

— Edward eu não vou aguentar isso — Bella disse excitada a boca dele torturando seus seios, indo de um a outro.  
— O que você quer baby? Pede... — ele falou lambendo o vão dos seios dela, até seu pescoço e sua boca.  
— Eu quero sua agulha em mim sentir sua injeção inundando na minha boceta — ela disse metaforicamente.  
Edward gemeu.  
— Porra fudida. Pode ter certeza que meu pau vai amar te foder — ele disse sua mãos tirando a calcinha dela e dois dedos seu penetrou em seu sexo — Porra baby sua bocetinha esta escorrendo — ele falou investido seu dedo para dentro dela.  
— Ah Edward porra me come por favor — ela implorou, acariciando com sua mão o membro duro dele.  
Ele tirou sua cueca seu pau babado prestando continência duro e melado.  
Se arrumou entre as pernas de sua mulher e a invadiu de uma vez. Eles gemeram seus corpos se mexendo conectados em sincronia suando e se movendo juntos na busca do ápice de seu prazer.  
Eles gemiam guiados pelo seu próprio desejo primitivo que sentiam. Edward estocava com força dentro dela que rebolava arranhando suas costas.  
Bella se contorcia e implorava para ele ir cada vez mais rápido seus corpos se chocando com força. Ela gemeu se contorcendo e chegou ao seu orgasmo seu sexo apertando o membro de Edward tão forte que ele gozou também.  
— Caralho você precisa me fazer tomar injeção mais vezes — ela disse divertida e ofegante com ele ao seu lado na cama respirando com dificuldade também.  
— Puta que pariu, pode ter certeza que te darei injeção de tudo quanto é jeito via oral e nessa bunda também.  
Bella gemeu.  
— Mal posso esperar, essa foi rápido e nem sentir dor, acho que ela está com problemas de liberar a ejaculação rápido de mais — falou o provocando.

— Ah sua diaba — ele disse a beijando com força e mordendo seus lábios pela provocação — Agora você vai ter que aguentar meu pau fudendo você a noite toda e nem adianta reclamar, vou te mostrar quem tem problemas aqui — ele disse.

Ela riu aceitando o desafio.

Quem será que ganhou?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Vamos comentar, please?


	12. Uma P do C de Gravidez

**Uma porra do caralho de gravidez**

— Caralho da puta que pariu Bella, NÃO — Edward disse bravo.

— Porque porra? Eu estou grávida, preciso disso. Posso até sentir o gosto na minha boca — ela disse lambendo os lábios e fechando seus olhos por um momento, como se tivesse apreciando lentamente.

— Esse é a porra do desejo mais estranho do caralho que alguma grávida já teve na vida, prefiro que coma cebola com ketchup de novo — ele disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Bella fez cara de choro.

— Mas nós queremos — ela disse passando a mão em sua barriga redonda de quase cinco meses de gestação.

Edward suspirou.

— Você não vai — ele disse apenas, mas firme.

Ela chorou.

Ah, os hormônios das grávidas.

— Você não me ama, não é? Não ama nosso bebê?

Ele rolou os olhos a abraçando.

— Caralho Isabella, para de falar asneira, você sabe que amo vocês mais que tudo nesse mundo fudido de merda e é por isso mesmo que não vou deixar você beber sangue. Sangue. Que porra de desejo é esse? Virou vampira agora é? — ele disse.

Ela fez biquinho.

— Mas eu estou com tanta sede, Edward, quero sangue — Bella falou infantilmente.

— Puta que pariu, vai beber agua mulher, porque eu já tive que aguentar você por uma semana com bafo de cebola, mas sangue é de mais, fala sério — ele disse.

Ela fez biquinho.

— Por favor.

— Não.

— Eu vou fazer greve — ela ameaçou.

Ele riu.

— Do jeito que você está me atacando toda hora? Duvido que consiga — ele disse cheirando os cabelos dela, lembrando que acordou aquele dia com ela massageando seu membro — Outro desejo, baby, mas não esse — Edward disse acariciando seu rosto — Não vou deixar você beber sangue, minha vampirinha — disse.

— Sangue? Eca Edward não acredito nisso — ela disse fazendo careta — Beber sangue? Que nojo! Nunca, never — Bella falou.

Ele riu.

Homônimos, ela mudava toda hora de desejo e de humor, ele disse lembrando-se da vez que ele saiu duas horas da madrugada apara comprar rosquinhas de chocolate do outro lado da cidade e quando chegou ela vomitou o jantar só de sentir o cheiro.

— E o que você quer? — disse aliviado dela ter mudado de ideia.

— Você me fodendo forte com seu pau — ela disse e ele gemeu a virando e ficando por cima dela na cama.

Com certeza aquele desejo ele poderia realizar.

...

— Isso... Isso foi o que eu estou pensando? — Edward perguntou abismado deslizando sua mão pela barriga da esposa.

Bella levou sua mão em cima da dele.

— Sim — ela disse com a voz embargada.

Ele abriu um imenso sorriso, voltando a encostar seu ouvido na barriga da esposa.

— Hey, papai está aqui, você está bem quentinho aí hein? — Edward começou a tagarelar de novo com a barriga da esposa e sentiu outro chute — Porra fodida, você tem um chute bem forte — ele disse.

Bella deu um beliscão em seu braço.

— Edward você sabe que ele pode ouvi-lo para de xingar se não a primeira palavra que nosso bebê vai dizer vai ser porra e se for pode ter certeza que você vai se dar muito mal, Cullen — Bella disse brava.

— Prometo que vou tentar controlar — ele disse beijando seus dedos em frente aos lábio.

Ela sorriu.

— Ai espero que amanhã, nosso bebê esteja de perninhas abertas, estou ansiosa querendo saber seu sexo — Bella disse.

— Eu também, mas seja o que for o que importa é que venha forte e com saúde.

— Com toda certeza — Bella assentiu puxando o cabelo dele suavemente e Edward depositou um beijo na barriga dela e se levantou ficando com o rosto da altura dela beijando seus lábios lentamente.

...

— Prontos para saber o sexo? — a médica perguntou deslizando o aparelho pela barriga de Bella, ao fundo eles ouviam o coração do bebê que batia forte.

— Dar para ver? — Edward perguntou animado.

— Sim — a médica sorriu.

— Mas está tudo bem com ele ou ela? — Bella perguntou, sua mão entrelaçada na de Edward.

— Ela está bem — a médica respondeu.

— Ela?

— Sim é uma garotinha.

Bella sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Edward sentiu cabelos brancos nascerem.

Uma menina.

Uma garotinha.

Pura e inocente.

Ele sorriu beijando as lagrimas da esposa.

— Obrigado — sussurrou apenas.

...

— Edward, chega não vamos comprar tudo de uma vez — Bella disse tentando impedir o marido que pegava cada vestidinho e macacãozinho que via pela frente e colocava dentro de uma cesta.

— Caralho Bella olha esse — ele disse pegando uma blusa que tinha escrito "Garota do Papai".

Bella riu segurando em sua mão.

— Nós viemos para ver roupas para mim lembra? — ela falou. Haviam ido ao shopping comprar roupas para ela já que as suas não serviam mais e assim que viu uma loja de roupas de crianças Edward largou a mulher e correu para dentro da loja, encantando com as várias roupinhas de menina que tinha ali.

— Eu sei, mas porra não consigo resistir — ele disse.

— Eu sei, querido, também estou com vontade de comprar a loja toda, mas vamos ver algumas roupas para mim, depois a gente começa a montar o enxoval dela — Bella prometeu.

Ele sorriu.

— Posso levar essa? — perguntou mostrando a blusinha, seus olhos dourados estavam pidões.

— Claro — ela sorriu o beijando levemente nos lábios.

Edward pagou pela blusa e foram para uma loja especial para gestantes.

— Boa tarde, possa ajudar? — uma mulher loira com um coque o uniforme da loja perguntou.

— Sim queria ver algumas roupas — Bella disse colocando a mão em sua barriga avantajada.

— Claro, está de quantos meses?

— Cinco — Edward quem respondeu com um sorriso — É uma menina — falou.

A mulher sorriu educadamente de mais para ele.

— Bom, você deve ser o papai — ela disse.

— E meu marido — Bella acrescentou rapidamente — As roupas...

— Claro por aqui — ela disse acostumado do jeito que as gravidas iam ali.

A mulher pegou várias roupas para Bella que escolhia algumas peças e experimentava outras. Edward apenas ficou sentado na frente do provador, fazendo Bella mostrar cada roupa que vestia.

— Edward fecha aqui para mim — Bella pediu abrindo a porta do provador e ficando de costas para Edward, ela vestia um vestido preto sem mangas, suas costas estavam nuas e mostravam o começo de um elástico azul de cetim de sua calcinha.

Ele lambeu os lábios e pegou o zíper, olhou para um lado e para o outro e sorriu ao invés de subir o zíper empurrou Bella para dentro do vestiário e fechou a porta a travando.

O provador era de um tamanho normal, tinha um banquinho estofado, cabides, mas o que o deixou sorrindo foi que ele tinha espelhos nas quatro paredes dele.

— Edward o que está fazendo? — ela perguntou.

— Fodendo você — ele respondeu a puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo.

— Edward não aqui! — ela disse tentando se separar dele.

Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Por quê? Vamos baby, se que quer isso tanto quanto eu — ele disse roçando sua crescente ereção nela, seus lábios deslizando em seu pescoço.

Bella suspirou.

— Porra se alguém pegar a gente eu mato você — ela disse se rendendo e o puxou para um beijo.

Ela puxou seu cabelo, mordendo seus lábios e entrelaçando a sua língua na dele, ele gemeu apertando a bunda dela com força roçando seu membro ereto já no quadril dela.

Ele a ajudou tirar o vestido com cuidado, deixando a só com um sutiã reforçado de gravida e com uma calcinha azul que era bem sexy.

— Caralho, você está gostosa para puta que pariu — ele disse gemendo tirando seu sutiã, deixando seus seios inchados para o bel prazer nele.

Ela puxou a blusa dele enquanto sua boca brincava com seus peitos, depois desceu sua calça e a puxou para baixo junto com a cueca, segurou seu membro em suas mãos e o acariciou.

— Tão gostoso — ela disse o apertando.

— Cacete — ele gemeu mordendo os lábios dela.

— Quero sua boca na minha boceta, baby, me chupa — ela pediu. Ele sorriu ultimamente ela estava bem mandona, não que ele se importasse. Era um feliz capacho sexual dela.

Edward pediu para que ela apoiasse uma perna em um banquinho que tinha ali e a outra ficou no chão mesmo, ela ficou bem aberta para ele e ainda conseguiu se apoiar no espelho do provador, Edward se agachou ficando entre as pernas dela e não perdeu tempo em lamber as entrada molhada, respirando seu cheiro.

Ele beijou e chupou sua virilha, brincando com os pelos pubianos que cresciam ali.

Bella gemeu um pouquinho mais alto.

— Sra. Cullen está tudo bem aí? — ouviram a voz da vendedora perguntar do lado de fora eles congelaram por um momento, mas logo Edward deu um sorriso e voltou a brincar com sua língua nela.

— Huum... Sim — Bella disse mordendo seus lábios com força.

— Onde está o senhor Cullen? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

E Bella ficou com vontade de mandar a vendedora ir se danar e sair dali que seu marido chupando sua boceta, mas decidiu ser educada.

— Ele disse que ia ver umas coisas por aí — Bella respondeu conseguindo formar uma frase inteira, mesmo com dois dedos do marido dentro dela e sua língua em seu clitóris — Eu já estou terminando aqui, pode me trazer mais algumas? — Bella falou sem tentar sair ofegante, mas não deu muito certo, ela rebolava na boca dele querendo mais.

— Claro — a mulher disse.

Bella puxou Edward o fazendo ficar em pé.

— Edward, como você faz isso? Já pensou se ela nos pega?

— Não ouvi você reclamando enquanto rebolava essa boceta na minha cara.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Me come logo de uma vez, preciso gozar — ela falou.

— Com prazer querida — ele falou meio arrogante e a virou.

Edward acariciou sua bunda e penetrou seu sexo por trás.

— Rápido — ela sussurrou.

E ele foi rápido, com força, as mãos de Bella apoiadas no espelho os fazendo ver, como era todo espelhado eles podiam ver cada ângulo daquilo, deixando tudo ainda mais excitante, fora o medo de ser pego que deixa ainda mais prazeroso aquele momento.

Ele estocava dentro dela, com força e profundo do jeito que a deixava doida ainda levou sua mão ao sexo dela e acariciou seu clitóris, ele a puxou segurando em seus braços, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar ainda mais com ela o apertando com sua vagina, massageou seus seios brincando com seus mamilo voltando a descer sua mão e esfregando seu clitóris o corpo de Bella se contorceu e ele a segurou com força, para não cair sem parar de investir nela.

Ele levou sua mão a boca dela e ela beijou e mordeu seus dedos, enquanto gozava e Edward apertou seus lábios no ombro dela derramando seu liquido dentro do corpo dela, que escorreu pelas suas pernas.

Eles estavam ofegantes do recente orgasmo, respiravam fundo tentando acalmar o corpo deles.

— Caralho, isso foi foda — ele disse puxando ela para um beijo.

— Hum... Sim, agora vai antes que ela volte — Bella disse o empurrando — Droga tô toda melada, como vou limpar isso? — ela disse olhando para suas pernas sujas.

Ele deu um sorriso inocente, subindo suas calças e cueca.

— Agora não vou nem poder ir a mais lojas — falou.

— Relaxa baby, ninguém vai notar — ele disse tentando tranquiliza-la e beijando seus lábios.

Ele sorriu saindo do vestuário e sentando ali, passando a mão em seus cabelos que totalmente denunciavam que ele havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de sexo quente com a sua mulher no provador.

— Sr. Cullen não o tinha visto aí — a mulher disse confusa segurava em sua mão mais algumas roupas.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Ah sim estava resolvendo um probleminha — ele piscou galanteador para a mulher, se Bella visse com certeza surtaria — Amor estou te esperando na entrada — ele disse alto para Bella ouvir e saiu dali.

Bella abriu a porta do provador e encontrou a vendedora olhando curiosamente para Bella que estava corada e com cabelo bagunçado.

Desconfiou.

— Vou ficar com esses — Bella disse apontando para as roupas que tinha escolhido.

A vendedora sorriu sem achar graça, pois estava na cara o que tinha acontecido ali, mas ela não comentou nada.

— É claro, vou leva-las para a senhora.

...

Bella se virou na cama com dificuldade, sua barriga estava enorme, suas costas doíam, seus pés estavam inchados. Não via logo a hora de Renesmee nascer.  
Sim.  
Esse foi o nome que escolheram para a filha deles.  
Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen.  
Um nome nada comum e único.  
Mas Edward disse que queria colocar o nome de Renée e Bella disse que estava pensando em fazer uma homenagem a sua sogra também. Eles tentaram Esme Renée e Renée Esme Cullen falaram e acabou nascendo Renesmee e decidiram fazer a mesma coisa com o nome do meio juntando o nome dos avôs corujas que não viam a hora da primeira neta nascer, Carlisle e Charlie. 

O quarto o da princesinha deles já estava todo decorado. As paredes eram brancas e um metro do chão tinha uma decoração bem delicada. Em baixo era branca em cima pintada de grafiato lilás bem delicado, o berço branco ficava e já estava todo preparado só esperando a chegada do bebê, tinha ainda uma cadeira de balanço e um guarda roupa branco já repleto de roupas, alguns bicinhos de pelúcia e brinquedos.

Há dois meses, eles haviam feita um chá de fralda e foi muito divertido, ganharam várias coisas e ainda puderam rever seus pais.

Bella já estava na 39º semana e não via a hora dessa menininha nascer. Não conseguia fazer nada com aquele barrigão, nem sexo mais ela estava disposta e olha que eles haviam feito quase todas as posições para gestantes.  
Duas semanas atrás ela havia começado a sentir contrações havia até parado no hospital pensando que tinha finalmente chegado a hora, ledo engano. Havia sido apenas contrações falsas, o que era normal com o corpo se preparando para o parto.

Mas aquele dia ela havia acordado com uma sensação de que finalmente teria chegado a hora. Havia passado o dia todo sentindo as benditas contrações. Doía muito e Edward massageava suas costas a todo instante. Mal havia conseguido dormi e ele ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado. Mal havia sentido sua menina mexer e isso podia ser um sinal que estava chegando a hora.  
Ela suspirou se levantando da cama com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua bexiga estava cheia.

— Ei espere — Edward disse acordando quando ela se levantou da cama. Ele também estava ansioso com a chegada da primeira filha e mais ainda com o parto, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse e por isso mesmo, ele pouco dormia e quando isso acontecia ficava acordando toda hora para ver se Bella estava bem, ou tinha algum pesadelo com Bella e sua filha morrendo.

Ele afastou os pensamentos e ajudou Bella a levantar da cama indo com ela para o banheiro.

— Sai — ela disse quando abaixou sua calcinha e sentou no vaso.

Ele saiu sem discutir, não querendo estressar ela, quando ouviu a descarga voltou para dentro do banheiro.

Ela rolou os olhos, lavando as mãos e as secou.

Edward pegou em sua mão e foi com ela para cama. Ela apertou forte sua mão quando sentiu uma pontada.

— O que foi? — ele disse preocupado.

— Essas pontadas estão ficando mais forte — ela disse.

— Vamos para o hospital, caralho — ele falou.

— Ainda não, Edward, não deve ser nada... Ai — disse colocando a mão em sua barriga — Puta fudida da merda, essa doeu — ela assoviou.

Ela se sentou na cama com a ajuda dele, apenas para sentir algo escorrendo por suas pernas.

Oh sim.

Ela olhou para o marido.

— O que foi? — ele disse franzindo sua testa.

— Acho que minha bolsa estourou — ela disse.

Depois disso Edward não se lembra bem de com tudo aconteceu.

Lembra-se de ter sentindo seu sangue gelar e seu coração se apertar. Mas ele tentou agir calmamente, para a surpresa da mulher que pensou que ele ficaria desesperado, eles ligaram para a médica que disse que estaria indo para o hospital, Bella trocou de roupa e Edward a levou para o carro, as bolsas de maternidade da filha e de Bella já estavam lá.

Ele dirigiu de pernas bambas para o hospital os dois em silêncios, apreciam muitos calmos para pais de primeira viagem, mas por dentro tremiam, mas que tudo.

Edward levou algumas multas de transito, mas não se importou, era noite e o transito estava calmo, conseguiram chegar ao hospital sem nenhum problemas. Um enfermeiro já os esperava na entrada, Edward ajudou Bella a se sentar na cadeira de rodas, ouvindo um ofego dela.

Pegou as bolsas da maternidade e foi atrás da mulher apressado.

— O senhor não pode passar daqui — um outro enfermeiro disse bloqueando a porta.

— Uma porra que não posso, minha mulher está lá dentro prestes a ter minha filha e eu vou ficar ao lado dela caralho — ele disse.

— Assine os papeis na recepção, eles vão te dar um crachá depois poderá entrar — falou calmamente.

Edward bufou e foi até a recepção, preencheu os papeis com pressa, não se importando com sua letra que era sempre linda e organizada ficar feia, pegou o crachá e quase que esfregou na cara do homem que o deixou entrar.

Encontrou Bella deitada numa maca, ela vestia roupas de hospital e estava sozinha.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela assentiu respirando fundo — A médica já fez o exame de toque estou com quatro centímetros e minhas contrações estão... aah — ela deu um gritinho quando outra contração a atingiu — regulares — falou ofegante — Ela disse para eu relaxar, fazer alguma coisa, pode demorar ainda — disse.

Edward assentiu e beijou a testa dela e sua mão. Durante as próximas horas ele leu para ela, brincou com ela, a descontraiu e a si próprio, ainda recebeu a visita de Alice e Rose, que falaram que já haviam avisado para os avós que já estavam a caminho e provavelmente chegariam só quando a netinha nascesse.

Depois de intermináveis horas e xingamentos de Bella, falando que Edward nunca mais chegaria com o pau dele perto dela, Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen nasceu.

A menininha estava meia roxa e com a cara enrugada, mas os pais se apaixonaram por ela assim que a viram, na verdade, eles já a amavam desde que ela era uma sementinha dentro da barriga da mãe.

A menina parecia careca, seus cabelos ralinhos e bem clarinhos, pareciam não ter sobrancelha e seus olhos fechados.

Os pais choravam de emoção, a menininha foi colocada no peito da mãe e Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio quando Bella soltou sua mão, que ela apertava com força. A menina parou de chorar ao sentir o cheiro conhecido da mãe, foi se acalmando pouco a pouco Edward com o maior cuidado do mundo colocou seu dedo mindinho na mão da filha e só perceberam depois que aquele momento havia sido registrado por um enfermeiro.

— Obrigado, obrigado — ele disse beijando a testa de Bella que sorria emocionada, olhando o pequeno bebezinho em seus braços.

E é assim a vida. Duas pessoas se conhecem, se apaixonam, casam, brigam, tem filhos, o fruto do amor deles. Finalmente Edward e Bella estavam tendo um, que só vinha para complementar a vida deles que felizmente, já era tão feliz.

Graças a Deus, Renesmee veio com saúde, o parto não teve complicações e Renesmee e Bella estavam bem. O único problema foi a filha que demorou para pegar o peito de Bella que começava a ficar desesperada já que se pequeno anjinho se esgoelava de fome, mas não conseguia mamar em seus seios que estavam cheios de leite.

Mas finalmente ela pegou e Bella respirou mais aliviada.

Os avos se apaixonaram pela neta assim que a viram, assim também como os tios e amigos do casal.

Edward não saiu um dia do hospital ficando sempre ao lado das suas garotas, ostentando um sorriso enorme que até dormindo ainda estava ali.

Quase quatro dias depois elas receberam alta do hospital e eles puderam voltar para casa, finalmente começando essa nova etapa da vida deles.

— Ela é tão perfeita — Bella disse boba acariciando a mãozinha de sua filha a vendo mamar com vontade em seu peito.

— Assim como a mamãe dela — Edward disse também olhando boba para elas.

Bella balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu. Olhou para o marido e eles sorriram um para o outro.

Trocaram um simples selinho, com uma promessa muda de que se amariam para sempre.


	13. Uma P do C de Chocolate

**Uma porra do caralho de gravidez**

— Caralho da puta que pariu Bella, NÃO — Edward disse bravo.

— Porque porra? Eu estou grávida, preciso disso. Posso até sentir o gosto na minha boca — ela disse lambendo os lábios e fechando seus olhos por um momento, como se tivesse apreciando lentamente.

— Esse é a porra do desejo mais estranho do caralho que alguma grávida já teve na vida, prefiro que coma cebola com ketchup de novo — ele disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Bella fez cara de choro.

— Mas nós queremos — ela disse passando a mão em sua barriga redonda de quase cinco meses de gestação.

Edward suspirou.

— Você não vai — ele disse apenas, mas firme.

Ela chorou.

Ah, os hormônios das grávidas.

— Você não me ama, não é? Não ama nosso bebê?

Ele rolou os olhos a abraçando.

— Caralho Isabella, para de falar asneira, você sabe que amo vocês mais que tudo nesse mundo fudido de merda e é por isso mesmo que não vou deixar você beber sangue. Sangue. Que porra de desejo é esse? Virou vampira agora é? — ele disse.

Ela fez biquinho.

— Mas eu estou com tanta sede, Edward, quero sangue — Bella falou infantilmente.

— Puta que pariu, vai beber agua mulher, porque eu já tive que aguentar você por uma semana com bafo de cebola, mas sangue é de mais, fala sério — ele disse.

Ela fez biquinho.

— Por favor.

— Não.

— Eu vou fazer greve — ela ameaçou.

Ele riu.

— Do jeito que você está me atacando toda hora? Duvido que consiga — ele disse cheirando os cabelos dela, lembrando que acordou aquele dia com ela massageando seu membro — Outro desejo, baby, mas não esse — Edward disse acariciando seu rosto — Não vou deixar você beber sangue, minha vampirinha — disse.

— Sangue? Eca Edward não acredito nisso — ela disse fazendo careta — Beber sangue? Que nojo! Nunca, never — Bella falou.

Ele riu.

Homônimos, ela mudava toda hora de desejo e de humor, ele disse lembrando-se da vez que ele saiu duas horas da madrugada apara comprar rosquinhas de chocolate do outro lado da cidade e quando chegou ela vomitou o jantar só de sentir o cheiro.

— E o que você quer? — disse aliviado dela ter mudado de ideia.

— Você me fodendo forte com seu pau — ela disse e ele gemeu a virando e ficando por cima dela na cama.

Com certeza aquele desejo ele poderia realizar.

...

— Isso... Isso foi o que eu estou pensando? — Edward perguntou abismado deslizando sua mão pela barriga da esposa.

Bella levou sua mão em cima da dele.

— Sim — ela disse com a voz embargada.

Ele abriu um imenso sorriso, voltando a encostar seu ouvido na barriga da esposa.

— Hey, papai está aqui, você está bem quentinho aí hein? — Edward começou a tagarelar de novo com a barriga da esposa e sentiu outro chute — Porra fodida, você tem um chute bem forte — ele disse.

Bella deu um beliscão em seu braço.

— Edward você sabe que ele pode ouvi-lo para de xingar se não a primeira palavra que nosso bebê vai dizer vai ser porra e se for pode ter certeza que você vai se dar muito mal, Cullen — Bella disse brava.

— Prometo que vou tentar controlar — ele disse beijando seus dedos em frente aos lábio.

Ela sorriu.

— Ai espero que amanhã, nosso bebê esteja de perninhas abertas, estou ansiosa querendo saber seu sexo — Bella disse.

— Eu também, mas seja o que for o que importa é que venha forte e com saúde.

— Com toda certeza — Bella assentiu puxando o cabelo dele suavemente e Edward depositou um beijo na barriga dela e se levantou ficando com o rosto da altura dela beijando seus lábios lentamente.

...

— Prontos para saber o sexo? — a médica perguntou deslizando o aparelho pela barriga de Bella, ao fundo eles ouviam o coração do bebê que batia forte.

— Dar para ver? — Edward perguntou animado.

— Sim — a médica sorriu.

— Mas está tudo bem com ele ou ela? — Bella perguntou, sua mão entrelaçada na de Edward.

— Ela está bem — a médica respondeu.

— Ela?

— Sim é uma garotinha.

Bella sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Edward sentiu cabelos brancos nascerem.

Uma menina.

Uma garotinha.

Pura e inocente.

Ele sorriu beijando as lagrimas da esposa.

— Obrigado — sussurrou apenas.

...

— Edward, chega não vamos comprar tudo de uma vez — Bella disse tentando impedir o marido que pegava cada vestidinho e macacãozinho que via pela frente e colocava dentro de uma cesta.

— Caralho Bella olha esse — ele disse pegando uma blusa que tinha escrito "Garota do Papai".

Bella riu segurando em sua mão.

— Nós viemos para ver roupas para mim lembra? — ela falou. Haviam ido ao shopping comprar roupas para ela já que as suas não serviam mais e assim que viu uma loja de roupas de crianças Edward largou a mulher e correu para dentro da loja, encantando com as várias roupinhas de menina que tinha ali.

— Eu sei, mas porra não consigo resistir — ele disse.

— Eu sei, querido, também estou com vontade de comprar a loja toda, mas vamos ver algumas roupas para mim, depois a gente começa a montar o enxoval dela — Bella prometeu.

Ele sorriu.

— Posso levar essa? — perguntou mostrando a blusinha, seus olhos dourados estavam pidões.

— Claro — ela sorriu o beijando levemente nos lábios.

Edward pagou pela blusa e foram para uma loja especial para gestantes.

— Boa tarde, possa ajudar? — uma mulher loira com um coque o uniforme da loja perguntou.

— Sim queria ver algumas roupas — Bella disse colocando a mão em sua barriga avantajada.

— Claro, está de quantos meses?

— Cinco — Edward quem respondeu com um sorriso — É uma menina — falou.

A mulher sorriu educadamente de mais para ele.

— Bom, você deve ser o papai — ela disse.

— E meu marido — Bella acrescentou rapidamente — As roupas...

— Claro por aqui — ela disse acostumado do jeito que as gravidas iam ali.

A mulher pegou várias roupas para Bella que escolhia algumas peças e experimentava outras. Edward apenas ficou sentado na frente do provador, fazendo Bella mostrar cada roupa que vestia.

— Edward fecha aqui para mim — Bella pediu abrindo a porta do provador e ficando de costas para Edward, ela vestia um vestido preto sem mangas, suas costas estavam nuas e mostravam o começo de um elástico azul de cetim de sua calcinha.

Ele lambeu os lábios e pegou o zíper, olhou para um lado e para o outro e sorriu ao invés de subir o zíper empurrou Bella para dentro do vestiário e fechou a porta a travando.

O provador era de um tamanho normal, tinha um banquinho estofado, cabides, mas o que o deixou sorrindo foi que ele tinha espelhos nas quatro paredes dele.

— Edward o que está fazendo? — ela perguntou.

— Fodendo você — ele respondeu a puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo.

— Edward não aqui! — ela disse tentando se separar dele.

Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Por quê? Vamos baby, se que quer isso tanto quanto eu — ele disse roçando sua crescente ereção nela, seus lábios deslizando em seu pescoço.

Bella suspirou.

— Porra se alguém pegar a gente eu mato você — ela disse se rendendo e o puxou para um beijo.

Ela puxou seu cabelo, mordendo seus lábios e entrelaçando a sua língua na dele, ele gemeu apertando a bunda dela com força roçando seu membro ereto já no quadril dela.

Ele a ajudou tirar o vestido com cuidado, deixando a só com um sutiã reforçado de gravida e com uma calcinha azul que era bem sexy.

— Caralho, você está gostosa para puta que pariu — ele disse gemendo tirando seu sutiã, deixando seus seios inchados para o bel prazer nele.

Ela puxou a blusa dele enquanto sua boca brincava com seus peitos, depois desceu sua calça e a puxou para baixo junto com a cueca, segurou seu membro em suas mãos e o acariciou.

— Tão gostoso — ela disse o apertando.

— Cacete — ele gemeu mordendo os lábios dela.

— Quero sua boca na minha boceta, baby, me chupa — ela pediu. Ele sorriu ultimamente ela estava bem mandona, não que ele se importasse. Era um feliz capacho sexual dela.

Edward pediu para que ela apoiasse uma perna em um banquinho que tinha ali e a outra ficou no chão mesmo, ela ficou bem aberta para ele e ainda conseguiu se apoiar no espelho do provador, Edward se agachou ficando entre as pernas dela e não perdeu tempo em lamber as entrada molhada, respirando seu cheiro.

Ele beijou e chupou sua virilha, brincando com os pelos pubianos que cresciam ali.

Bella gemeu um pouquinho mais alto.

— Sra. Cullen está tudo bem aí? — ouviram a voz da vendedora perguntar do lado de fora eles congelaram por um momento, mas logo Edward deu um sorriso e voltou a brincar com sua língua nela.

— Huum... Sim — Bella disse mordendo seus lábios com força.

— Onde está o senhor Cullen? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

E Bella ficou com vontade de mandar a vendedora ir se danar e sair dali que seu marido chupando sua boceta, mas decidiu ser educada.

— Ele disse que ia ver umas coisas por aí — Bella respondeu conseguindo formar uma frase inteira, mesmo com dois dedos do marido dentro dela e sua língua em seu clitóris — Eu já estou terminando aqui, pode me trazer mais algumas? — Bella falou sem tentar sair ofegante, mas não deu muito certo, ela rebolava na boca dele querendo mais.

— Claro — a mulher disse.

Bella puxou Edward o fazendo ficar em pé.

— Edward, como você faz isso? Já pensou se ela nos pega?

— Não ouvi você reclamando enquanto rebolava essa boceta na minha cara.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Me come logo de uma vez, preciso gozar — ela falou.

— Com prazer querida — ele falou meio arrogante e a virou.

Edward acariciou sua bunda e penetrou seu sexo por trás.

— Rápido — ela sussurrou.

E ele foi rápido, com força, as mãos de Bella apoiadas no espelho os fazendo ver, como era todo espelhado eles podiam ver cada ângulo daquilo, deixando tudo ainda mais excitante, fora o medo de ser pego que deixa ainda mais prazeroso aquele momento.

Ele estocava dentro dela, com força e profundo do jeito que a deixava doida ainda levou sua mão ao sexo dela e acariciou seu clitóris, ele a puxou segurando em seus braços, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar ainda mais com ela o apertando com sua vagina, massageou seus seios brincando com seus mamilo voltando a descer sua mão e esfregando seu clitóris o corpo de Bella se contorceu e ele a segurou com força, para não cair sem parar de investir nela.

Ele levou sua mão a boca dela e ela beijou e mordeu seus dedos, enquanto gozava e Edward apertou seus lábios no ombro dela derramando seu liquido dentro do corpo dela, que escorreu pelas suas pernas.

Eles estavam ofegantes do recente orgasmo, respiravam fundo tentando acalmar o corpo deles.

— Caralho, isso foi foda — ele disse puxando ela para um beijo.

— Hum... Sim, agora vai antes que ela volte — Bella disse o empurrando — Droga tô toda melada, como vou limpar isso? — ela disse olhando para suas pernas sujas.

Ele deu um sorriso inocente, subindo suas calças e cueca.

— Agora não vou nem poder ir a mais lojas — falou.

— Relaxa baby, ninguém vai notar — ele disse tentando tranquiliza-la e beijando seus lábios.

Ele sorriu saindo do vestuário e sentando ali, passando a mão em seus cabelos que totalmente denunciavam que ele havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de sexo quente com a sua mulher no provador.

— Sr. Cullen não o tinha visto aí — a mulher disse confusa segurava em sua mão mais algumas roupas.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Ah sim estava resolvendo um probleminha — ele piscou galanteador para a mulher, se Bella visse com certeza surtaria — Amor estou te esperando na entrada — ele disse alto para Bella ouvir e saiu dali.

Bella abriu a porta do provador e encontrou a vendedora olhando curiosamente para Bella que estava corada e com cabelo bagunçado.

Desconfiou.

— Vou ficar com esses — Bella disse apontando para as roupas que tinha escolhido.

A vendedora sorriu sem achar graça, pois estava na cara o que tinha acontecido ali, mas ela não comentou nada.

— É claro, vou leva-las para a senhora.

...

Bella se virou na cama com dificuldade, sua barriga estava enorme, suas costas doíam, seus pés estavam inchados. Não via logo a hora de Renesmee nascer.  
Sim.  
Esse foi o nome que escolheram para a filha deles.  
Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen.  
Um nome nada comum e único.  
Mas Edward disse que queria colocar o nome de Renée e Bella disse que estava pensando em fazer uma homenagem a sua sogra também. Eles tentaram Esme Renée e Renée Esme Cullen falaram e acabou nascendo Renesmee e decidiram fazer a mesma coisa com o nome do meio juntando o nome dos avôs corujas que não viam a hora da primeira neta nascer, Carlisle e Charlie. 

O quarto o da princesinha deles já estava todo decorado. As paredes eram brancas e um metro do chão tinha uma decoração bem delicada. Em baixo era branca em cima pintada de grafiato lilás bem delicado, o berço branco ficava e já estava todo preparado só esperando a chegada do bebê, tinha ainda uma cadeira de balanço e um guarda roupa branco já repleto de roupas, alguns bicinhos de pelúcia e brinquedos.

Há dois meses, eles haviam feita um chá de fralda e foi muito divertido, ganharam várias coisas e ainda puderam rever seus pais.

Bella já estava na 39º semana e não via a hora dessa menininha nascer. Não conseguia fazer nada com aquele barrigão, nem sexo mais ela estava disposta e olha que eles haviam feito quase todas as posições para gestantes.  
Duas semanas atrás ela havia começado a sentir contrações havia até parado no hospital pensando que tinha finalmente chegado a hora, ledo engano. Havia sido apenas contrações falsas, o que era normal com o corpo se preparando para o parto.

Mas aquele dia ela havia acordado com uma sensação de que finalmente teria chegado a hora. Havia passado o dia todo sentindo as benditas contrações. Doía muito e Edward massageava suas costas a todo instante. Mal havia conseguido dormi e ele ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado. Mal havia sentido sua menina mexer e isso podia ser um sinal que estava chegando a hora.  
Ela suspirou se levantando da cama com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua bexiga estava cheia.

— Ei espere — Edward disse acordando quando ela se levantou da cama. Ele também estava ansioso com a chegada da primeira filha e mais ainda com o parto, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse e por isso mesmo, ele pouco dormia e quando isso acontecia ficava acordando toda hora para ver se Bella estava bem, ou tinha algum pesadelo com Bella e sua filha morrendo.

Ele afastou os pensamentos e ajudou Bella a levantar da cama indo com ela para o banheiro.

— Sai — ela disse quando abaixou sua calcinha e sentou no vaso.

Ele saiu sem discutir, não querendo estressar ela, quando ouviu a descarga voltou para dentro do banheiro.

Ela rolou os olhos, lavando as mãos e as secou.

Edward pegou em sua mão e foi com ela para cama. Ela apertou forte sua mão quando sentiu uma pontada.

— O que foi? — ele disse preocupado.

— Essas pontadas estão ficando mais forte — ela disse.

— Vamos para o hospital, caralho — ele falou.

— Ainda não, Edward, não deve ser nada... Ai — disse colocando a mão em sua barriga — Puta fudida da merda, essa doeu — ela assoviou.

Ela se sentou na cama com a ajuda dele, apenas para sentir algo escorrendo por suas pernas.

Oh sim.

Ela olhou para o marido.

— O que foi? — ele disse franzindo sua testa.

— Acho que minha bolsa estourou — ela disse.

Depois disso Edward não se lembra bem de com tudo aconteceu.

Lembra-se de ter sentindo seu sangue gelar e seu coração se apertar. Mas ele tentou agir calmamente, para a surpresa da mulher que pensou que ele ficaria desesperado, eles ligaram para a médica que disse que estaria indo para o hospital, Bella trocou de roupa e Edward a levou para o carro, as bolsas de maternidade da filha e de Bella já estavam lá.

Ele dirigiu de pernas bambas para o hospital os dois em silêncios, apreciam muitos calmos para pais de primeira viagem, mas por dentro tremiam, mas que tudo.

Edward levou algumas multas de transito, mas não se importou, era noite e o transito estava calmo, conseguiram chegar ao hospital sem nenhum problemas. Um enfermeiro já os esperava na entrada, Edward ajudou Bella a se sentar na cadeira de rodas, ouvindo um ofego dela.

Pegou as bolsas da maternidade e foi atrás da mulher apressado.

— O senhor não pode passar daqui — um outro enfermeiro disse bloqueando a porta.

— Uma porra que não posso, minha mulher está lá dentro prestes a ter minha filha e eu vou ficar ao lado dela caralho — ele disse.

— Assine os papeis na recepção, eles vão te dar um crachá depois poderá entrar — falou calmamente.

Edward bufou e foi até a recepção, preencheu os papeis com pressa, não se importando com sua letra que era sempre linda e organizada ficar feia, pegou o crachá e quase que esfregou na cara do homem que o deixou entrar.

Encontrou Bella deitada numa maca, ela vestia roupas de hospital e estava sozinha.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela assentiu respirando fundo — A médica já fez o exame de toque estou com quatro centímetros e minhas contrações estão... aah — ela deu um gritinho quando outra contração a atingiu — regulares — falou ofegante — Ela disse para eu relaxar, fazer alguma coisa, pode demorar ainda — disse.

Edward assentiu e beijou a testa dela e sua mão. Durante as próximas horas ele leu para ela, brincou com ela, a descontraiu e a si próprio, ainda recebeu a visita de Alice e Rose, que falaram que já haviam avisado para os avós que já estavam a caminho e provavelmente chegariam só quando a netinha nascesse.

Depois de intermináveis horas e xingamentos de Bella, falando que Edward nunca mais chegaria com o pau dele perto dela, Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen nasceu.

A menininha estava meia roxa e com a cara enrugada, mas os pais se apaixonaram por ela assim que a viram, na verdade, eles já a amavam desde que ela era uma sementinha dentro da barriga da mãe.

A menina parecia careca, seus cabelos ralinhos e bem clarinhos, pareciam não ter sobrancelha e seus olhos fechados.

Os pais choravam de emoção, a menininha foi colocada no peito da mãe e Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio quando Bella soltou sua mão, que ela apertava com força. A menina parou de chorar ao sentir o cheiro conhecido da mãe, foi se acalmando pouco a pouco Edward com o maior cuidado do mundo colocou seu dedo mindinho na mão da filha e só perceberam depois que aquele momento havia sido registrado por um enfermeiro.

— Obrigado, obrigado — ele disse beijando a testa de Bella que sorria emocionada, olhando o pequeno bebezinho em seus braços.

E é assim a vida. Duas pessoas se conhecem, se apaixonam, casam, brigam, tem filhos, o fruto do amor deles. Finalmente Edward e Bella estavam tendo um, que só vinha para complementar a vida deles que felizmente, já era tão feliz.

Graças a Deus, Renesmee veio com saúde, o parto não teve complicações e Renesmee e Bella estavam bem. O único problema foi a filha que demorou para pegar o peito de Bella que começava a ficar desesperada já que se pequeno anjinho se esgoelava de fome, mas não conseguia mamar em seus seios que estavam cheios de leite.

Mas finalmente ela pegou e Bella respirou mais aliviada.

Os avos se apaixonaram pela neta assim que a viram, assim também como os tios e amigos do casal.

Edward não saiu um dia do hospital ficando sempre ao lado das suas garotas, ostentando um sorriso enorme que até dormindo ainda estava ali.

Quase quatro dias depois elas receberam alta do hospital e eles puderam voltar para casa, finalmente começando essa nova etapa da vida deles.

— Ela é tão perfeita — Bella disse boba acariciando a mãozinha de sua filha a vendo mamar com vontade em seu peito.

— Assim como a mamãe dela — Edward disse também olhando boba para elas.

Bella balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu. Olhou para o marido e eles sorriram um para o outro.

Trocaram um simples selinho, com uma promessa muda de que se amariam para sempre.


	14. Uma P do C de Compras

**Uma porra do caralho de compras**

— Calma, princesa, devagar — Bella disse pacientemente para sua menininha que se mexia dentro da agua morna da piscina.

— Nadar mamãe — ela disse balançando suas perninhas, fazendo salpicar agua para cima.

Bella sorriu.

Era um sábado de sol.

Ela estava na piscina com Nessie que já estava com seus dois aninhos.

O tempo passou rápido e Bella tentava aproveitar cada momento com sua princesinha.

Edward infelizmente não estava com elas, ele estava desde sexta de manhã participando de um julgamento de um caso que ele havia descoberto o assassino, só havia ido para casa dormir. Bella não via a hora dele voltar para casa.

Afinal o final de semana era o dia que eles mais podiam ficar juntos.

Nessie estava usando um biquíni rosa, com uma fralda apropriada para ficar na piscina, tinha boias presas em seus dois bracinhos.

— Pula, mamãe, pula — ela pediu com um biquinho.

— Tudo bem meu amor — Bella disse ajudando sair da piscina Nessie sorriu e abriu espaço. Ela correu gritando e pulou na piscina, Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar quando ela se afundou na agua, mas um segundo depois ela já estava de volta, espirrando agua e rindo. Nadou cachorrinho até sua mãe que a aplaudiu sua pequena corajosa, Edward a estava ensinando a nadar e era um ritual deles todo sábado ficarem na piscina como ele não estava, sobrou para Bella fazer isso.

Bella a abraçou beijando seus cabelos molhados e a rodou na piscina.

— Vamos sair, meu amorzinho já está tarde — Bella disse.

— Só mais um pouquinho mamãe, pu favô — a menininha pediu. Bella sorriu para sua pequena peixinho e assentiu. Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

— Não está tarde para minhas garotas estarem aqui não? — ouviram uma voz conhecida dizer.

Bella sorriu olhando seu marido que estava na porta da cozinha, ele parecia cansado, mas estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele estava sem seu paletó, com os primeiros botões da blusa aberta e a gravata folgada.

— Papai — Nessie gritou feliz e Bella a ajudou sair da piscina, a menina correu para o pai que se agachou e abriu os braços. Ele a apegou, apertando-a com força sem se importar com seu pequeno corpo molhado e a levantou do chão.

Ele a rodou beijando seu rosto diversas vezes.

—Oi princesa papai sentiu saudades — ele disse a sacudindo, a fazendo gargalhar com vontade.

Bella sorriu saindo da piscina, a agua escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Pegou o roupão da Hello Kitty e foi até eles.

Edward olhou para ela de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso malicioso, ela corou rolando os olhos e enrolou o roupão no corpo da filha.

— Adorei o biquíni — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço.

Bella sentiu seu corpo esquentar.

— Foi tudo bem lá? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele deu de ombros — Não via a hora de voltar para casa — falou — E você está bem para ficar assim na piscina? — ele perguntou.

Ela rolou os olhos. Teve infecção na garganta há algumas semanas atrás e ele sempre ficava perguntando isso.

— Estou ótima — respondeu sorrindo e dando um selinho em seus lábios — Vem, bebê, vamos banhar — Bella disse pegando sua filha.

Ela foi para seu quarto e banheiro, ligou a banheira que tinha tirando o biquíni e a fralda da filha que sorriu quando sentiu a agua quentinha, Bella banhou a filha, lavando seus cabelos.

— Mamãe, enta — ela pediu.

Bella sorriu e tirou seu biquíni, sentando na banheira com a filha.

— Dexa, eu lavar seu bebelo — a menininha pediu.

— Tudo bem — a mãe disse, sem conseguir negar e se inclinou.

Nessie sorriu, Bella colocou o shampoo no seu cabelo e deixou Nessie lava-lo, ela massageando o cabelo da mãe, sorrindo vendo a espuma.

Bella depois enxaguou e lavou mais uma vez direitinho.

Ela ouviu um barulho de uma câmera.

— Edward — falou olhando para porta e o encontrando segurando a câmera fotográfica.

— O quê? Ficou linda a foto — ele disse olhando a tela.

Ela rolou os olhos, depois olhou para seu colo nu.

— Não saiu — ele disse apenas.

— Tila outa papai — Nessie disse e sorriu abraçando a mãe.

Bella sorriu também olhando para ela, Edward tirou outra.

Eles fizeram uma sessão de poses e fotos, até que Bella se cansou e Edward pegou sua filha para vestir uma roupa nela, indo para seu quarto.

Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, foi para o closet, se enxugou, passou creme em seu corpo, pegou uma calcinha azul de renda para vestir e um vestido florido, penteou seus cabelos e passou perfume.

— Hum... Onde você vai toda cheirosa assim hein? — Edward perguntou a abraçando por trás.

— Não lembra que marcamos de irmos ao mercado quando chegasse? — ela disse.

— Hum... é verdade — falou ele beijando seu pescoço e espreguiçando seu corpo.

— Você está muito cansado, podemos deixar para ir outro dia — ela falou.

— Não, só preciso de um banho e estarei bem — ele disse sorrindo para ela.

— Mamãe — Nessie falou puxando a barra do vestido de Bella.

— Oi amorzinho — Bella falou e olhou a filha sua boca se abriu — Edward! — falou o repreendendo.

— O que? — o marido disse dando de ombros e sorrindo — Ela pediu, não consegui dizer não — ele disse inocentemente saindo dali.

Bella suspirou olhando a filha que estava com sua fantasia da Sininho. Ela sorria inocentemente.

— Você sabe que tem seu pai na palma da mão né? — Bella sussurrou a menina riu sapeca tapando a boca com a mão — Vamos tirar essa roupinha nós vamos sair — Bella falou.

— Não mamãe, dexa eu fica com ela, sou a Sininho — a menina disse piscando seus olhinhos para mãe e mexendo com as asas.

Bella suspirou. Teria que esconder aquela fantasia em outro lugar.

...

— Essa é sua irmãzinha? — a moça perguntou e estava visível que ela estava tentando puxar assunto com Edward, enquanto fazia a ficha para Nessie ficar na brinquedoteca do supermercado — Parece com você, ela é tão linda como o irmão — ela disse batendo seus olhos tentando ser sensual inclinou-se um pouco e mostrou seu decote juntando os seios, desejando que eles pudessem ser maiores.  
— Oh não — ele disse rindo para a filha que já estava entretida na piscina de bolinha, uma menininha olhou para ela admirando sua roupa.  
A mulher colocou a mão no braço dele.  
— Ela é nossa terceira filha na verdade — o braço de Edward foi puxado da mão da atendente e ele ouviu a voz de sua mulher dizer. Colocou a mão na cintura dela e beijou seus cabelos, tentando acalmar a fera.  
— Oh é hum... Desculpe... — ela falou.  
— Vamos querido — Bella disse ciumenta puxando Edward.

— Claro amor — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela rapidamente.

— Ah — Bella parou como se tivesse esquecido algo — Encosta no meu marido de novo e não vai sobrar um dente nessa cara de palhaça — falou e puxou carrinho pelo corredor pensando no que estava faltando em casa. Edward a seguiu.  
— Três filhos? — ele disse divertido.  
— Cala a boca — ela disse irritada — Porque você estava rindo para ela?  
— Não estava rindo para ela e sim para nossa terceira filha — ele falou sarcástico. Bella rolou os olhos.

— Isso que dá casar com homem bonito as vadias cai em cima — ela murmurou para si mesma, mas ele ouviu e riu. Ele a abraçou por trás.  
— Mas só a minha vadia pode cair em cima de mim, adoro você toda possessiva me dá um tesão do caralho — ele disse mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.  
— Argh Edward pare com isso estamos fazendo compras — ela disse o afastando. Ele sorriu roubando um selinho de seus lábios.  
Eles andaram pelos corredores pegando o que precisavam pareciam um casal recém casados se provocando e fazendo gracinhas um com o outro. Edward em um momento até levantou a saia de seu vestido e acariciou sua bunda só para receber um beliscão em braço que com certeza ficaria roxo.  
— Para Edward tem câmeras aqui — ela disse olhando ao redor.

— Fodida do caralho, não quero ninguém olhando minha mulher assim — ele disse.

— Então pare.

— Pare você de me provocar — ele falou e riu.

Ela rolou os olhos e empurrou o carrinho pelo corredor, pegando o que precisava.

— Puta que pariu não acredito que ainda tem esses merdas de salgadinho acho que não como um desse desde que eu era um adolescente punheteiro — Edward disse pegando cinco sacos e colocando dentro do carrinho deles, Bella parou o olhando.  
Ela rolou os olhos e tirou três sacos colocando de volta na prateleira.  
— Isso vai entupir suas veias, você quer morrer antes dos cinquenta? Dois só — ela falou autoritária.  
Ele bufou rolando seus olhos.  
— Oh bolachas — ela falou avistado seu pacote de biscoito favorito.  
Pegou quatro e colocou no carrinho Edward tirou dois.

— Nem vem caralho um desse já vai te deixar dois quilos mais gorda imagine se comer mais. Você já está cheinha de mais para o meu gosto — ele disse a provocando.  
— Seu idiota da porra gorda é sua avó — Bella disse e tacou a nele a primeira coisa que sua mão encontrou que foi o salgadinho preferido dele, Edward agarrou em sua mão e por pouco o saco não estourou.

Ele riu, dando a língua para ela.  
— Isso não machuca nenhuma mosquinha querida — ele disse divertido.

Bella bufou empurrando o carrinho e saindo do corredor. Edward a puxou e a imprensou na prateleira ela gemeu pela pegada forte dele.  
— Eu não me importo com você gordinha. Amo para caralho você de qualquer jeito — ele disse e beijou os lábios dela com força.  
Ela retribui o beijo rapidamente antes de morder o lábio dele com força.  
— Ai porra — ele disse se separando dela, colocando sua mão no lábio machucado.  
— Nunca mais me chame de gorda — ela falou voltando a empurrar o carrinho ignorando o olhar de dois clientes que estavam no corredor.  
— Essa mulher é fogo — Edward falou olhando para o cara que estava lá e achava graça dele.  
Quando virou e entrou no outro corredor tudo que viu foi o carrinho e Bella inclinada até o chão pegando um pacote de açúcar.  
O problema é que ela estava de vestido e seu vestido subiu mostrando quase a polpa de sua bunda. A visão o deixou excitado, mas com raiva também.  
— Porra do caralho fodida mulher o que você quer mostrando esse rabo gostoso para o mercado inteiro ver hein? Se quer se amostrar porque não sobe logo nua no caixa e dança macarena? — ele disse puxando ela para cima e apertando seu braço.  
— Ai você é um imprestável Edward Cullen — ela disse brava.  
— Imprestável é o que vamos ver quando você gozar gostoso no meu pau. Acho que preciso te relembrar do que seu marido é capaz — ele falou e olhou para os lados vendo que estavam sozinhos a puxou para dentro de uma porta que ele percebeu ser uma sala que o pessoal guardava produtos de limpeza. Sorriu trancando a porta.  
— Edward o que está fazendo? — ela disse.  
Ele sorriu malvado.  
— Vou foder você aqui nessa salinha para você parar de me provocar — ele falou.  
— Edward não pode estamos no mercado e...  
— E nada — ele completou a interrompendo já abrindo suas calças e a puxou para baixo. Ele estava sem cueca então seu membro logo surgiu — Sabia que vim sem cueca ia trazer um beneficio hoje — ele disse acariciando seu membro que estava semi ereto.  
— O que? Edward guarde isso eu não vou fazer isso aqui — ela falou decidida. Mas seu rosto denunciava a excitação que estava sentindo. Ele riu e a enconchou com força na parede ela gemeu. Ele subiu seu vestido para cima e agradeceu por ser tomara que caia assim ele puxou para baixo expondo os seios dela.

Não perdeu tempo e os acariciou vendo seus mamilos ficarem duros entre seus dedos, ele os puxou e os lambeu, revezando suas bocas entre eles desceu sua mão e encontrou o sexo dela coberto pela calcinha.

Acariciou e ela rebolou em seus dedos gemendo e se rendendo aos encantos do marido.

Ele deu um sorriso sabendo que a tinha distraído o bastante para esquecer a onde estava.

— Ai — ele gemeu de dor e prazer quando a mão dela apertou seu membro.

— Isso é o que você merece — ela disse e se ajoelhou no chão, olhando para ele, abriu a boca e deslizou o membro dele dentro dela.

Edward gemeu afastando o cabelo do rosto dela, Bella o chupou bem lentamente o provocando arranhando até seus dentes nele, ela ficou chupando só a cabecinha e Edward gemia.

— Porra estou tão perto — ele disse querendo gozar na boca dela.

Ela sorriu marota e se levantou de novo.

— O que? — ele disse olhando para ela.

— Me fode — ela disse ficando de costas para ele e empinando sua bunda para ele.

— Gostosa da merda do caralho fodida, puta que pariu um dia você vai me matar baby — ele disse acariciando a bunda dela e dando um tapinha.

Ela gemeu se empinando mais para ele se segurando em umas prateleiras do armário de limpeza que tinha ali, Edward abaixou a calcinha dela, deixando em suas pernas e separou mais suas pernas, vendo seu sexo brilhando para ele.

Ele guiou seu membro para dentro dela, deslizando com facilidade.

Ela gemeu, se empinando mais e ele entrou e saiu dela, investindo seu membro bem lentamente a provocando.

— Mais rápido — ela pediu gemendo, ele aumentou seus movimentos estocando dentro dela, Bella gemia e mordia seus lábios, os corpos deles se chocavam fazendo um barulho.

— Acaricie seu clitóris baby — Edward pediu e Bella levou uma mão acariciando seu ponto de prazer.

Não demorou muito e ela se contorcia gozando e sendo seguida por ele.

— Droga Edward — Bella disse ofegante quando ele saiu de dentro dela — Você tem que parar com isso.

— O que? Você não estava reclamando dois minutos atrás — ele disse sorrindo tentando limpar seu membro e o guardou nas calças.

— Aqui podia ter câmeras — ela disse tentando se limpar com a calcinha, suas pernas ainda tremiam levemente.

— Não tem — ele falou apenas e sorriu, afinal havia acabado de comer sua mulher no armário de dispensa de um supermercado.

Claro que qualquer homem ficaria feliz.

Ele roubou um beijo dela rapidamente.

— Eu vou sair não deve ter ninguém lá fora — ele disse.

— Ok — Bella falou quando ele abriu a porta.

Passou a mão em seu vestido que estava amarrotado e toda amassado, seus cabelos também estavam bagunçados.

Seus lábios ainda tinha o gosto de Edward.

Sorriu.

Ela não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer alguém como Edward, mas era a pessoa mais feliz com ele ao seu lado.

Bella saiu corajosamente da salinha respirando fundo. Notou que o corredor estava mais movimentado tinha uma mulher com um filho pequeno de mais ou menos sete anos e um casal, o homem olhou descaradamente para Bella. Edward que a esperava olhando alguma coisa na prateleira, disfarçadamente, fechou a cara para ele a beijou nos lábios rapidamente.  
Continuaram as compras normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas Edward não cansou de provoca-la e ela mal podia esperar para quando chegassem a casa.  
Foram para o caixa e passaram os produtos. Bella colocando as coisas do carrinho para passar.  
Ela estacou pegando algo em sua mão.  
— Você que pegou isso? — ela disse olhando para Edward segurando o pacote de absorventes.  
— Humm... Sim. Não é esse que você usa? — Ele perguntou confuso coçando sua cabeça.  
— É sim. — ela falou engolindo em seco.  
— Você tá bem amor? — ele perguntou preocupado.  
— Claro, claro — ela disse rapidamente — Eu vou pegar Nessie te encontro no carro — ela falou saindo quase correndo dali.  
Bella pegou a filha que brincava com um menininho pequeno moreno que parecia um índio.  
Depois foi até a farmácia que funcionava no mercado e comprou três testes de gravidez.  
Sim.  
Ela já havia feito e refeito as contas. Ela mal se lembrava da sua ultima menstruação. Agora tudo fazia sentindo.

Como pode não ter pensado nisso antes?

— Você demorou — Edward disse, fechando o porta malas do carro, havia acabado de guardar todas as compras.

— Ah, sim deixei Renesmee brincar mais um pouquinho — Bella disse apenas colocando a filha em sua cadeirinha, a menininha olhou para a mãe como se soubesse que ela estava mentindo.

Bella beijou a bochecha da filha que ficou calada.

Eles voltaram para casa e foi um trabalho guardaram tudo na dispensa e nos armários, ainda mais com Nessie que queria ficar brincando.

Quando finalmente terminaram já era mais de oito horas, mas também haviam saído tarde do supermercado. Bella preparou uma lasanha para comerem. Depois ela deu banho em sua menina e a vestiu com seu pijama, aproveitou e escondeu logo a roupa de fada, deixou para Edward coloca-la para dormir.

— O que você tem hein? — ele disse a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço. Havia acabado de colocar sua filha para dormir e Bella estava estranha desde que saíram do mercado, alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Ela mordeu seus lábios se virando para ele, apreensiva.

— Porra, Bella, me diz logo — ele falou nervoso, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Eu acho que estou grávida — ela disse de uma vez.

— O quê? — ele falou com uma cara de surpreso, seus olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

— Nem vem com essa cara — ela disse nervosa — Eu te falei que os remédios que tomei no mês passado ia cortar o efeito do anticoncepcional, falei para você usar a porra da caminha, mas quem diz que você consegue controlar esse pau dentro das calças.

— Caralho, eu odeio te comer com aquele troço — ele disse simplesmente — Mas ás vezes eu gozei fora — ele a lembrou.

— Sim, mas você pode fazer bebê mesmo gozando fora — ela disse — E nem foi todas ás vezes.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo outra vez.

— Quanto tempo você está atrasada? — perguntou.

— Mais de três semanas — ela disse — Só percebi hoje quando vi os absorventes.

— Você vai ao médico? — ele perguntou.

— Talvez, mas eu comprei aqueles exames de farmácia, eu já os fiz... — falou.

— O que deu? — ele perguntou rapidamente.

— Não olhei ainda, não deve ter dado nada...

— Puta que pariu olha logo esse caralho — ele disse nervoso.

Bella respirou fundo indo para o banheiro, Edward a seguiu. Ela pegou os palitinhos e comparou os resultados na caixa.

Positivo. Nos três.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar.

— Cacete o que foi que deu? — ele disse agoniado.

— Positivo nos três — ela fungando.

— Porra do caralho fudido da merda — ele falou.

Bella chorou mais ainda, colocando a mão em sua barriga.

— Eu sei que não planejamos esse bebê, mas ele é nosso bebê e eu já o amo, vou entender se você não o quiser e...

Ele a interrompeu imediatamente.

— Merda, Bella — ele disse segurando o rosto dela e olhando em seus olhos — Eu sei que não o planejamos, caralho, mas é claro que quero esse bebê. Ele é nosso filho. Só estou assustado para cacete e sem conseguir acreditar que vamos ter esse bebê agora, eu quero mais filhos, mas não imaginei que fosse tão cedo, Nessie agora que tem um pouco mais de dois anos, mas ele é nosso bebê e eu vou ama-lo do mesmo jeito, apesar de ter vindo mais cedo que planejamos.

Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

— Eu amo tanto você — ela disse o abraçando.

— E eu amo para caralho mais ainda vocês — ele disse e colocou a mão na barriga dela — Puta que pariu mais um filho, fodeu tudo, vamos ter mais 40 dias de resguardo, porra — ele falou a fazendo rir.

— Você só pensa nisso é? — ela disse rindo.

— Claro sou homem caralho, e nem vem com historinha de que seu corpo vai ficar feio que quando acabar os 40 dias já vou tá fodendo você, ai desse bebê se chorar.

Ela beslicou seu braço.

— Aposto que se ele chorar, você vai chorando de pau duro vê o que ele tem, você é um pai babão e bobão — ela disse rindo — Mas vamos deixar para pensar nisso quando chegar a hora. Ainda é cedo não devo nem está com dois meses, vamos aproveitar que ainda temos bons oito meses até o resguardo.

— Pode ter certeza do caralho da porra fudido que vamos, baby — ele disse sorrindo e beijando seus lábios — E vou começar a fodendo no banheiro.

Ela apenas sorriu e mordeu seu queixo.

— Hey, você vai deixar eu mamar de novo? — ele perguntou.

Ela rolou os olhos e ficou de joelhos, puxando sua calça, sabendo que isso o ia distrair e de qualquer pensamento. Deu certo.

E seja bem vindo a sua família Thomas Cullen


	15. Uma P do C de Casamento e Bodas

**n/a:**

Obrigada a quem avisou sobre o capi repetido.

Comentem, please!

* * *

 **Uma porra do caralho de casamento e bodas**

— Thomas onde você está menino? Vamos apareça — Edward disse impaciente entrando a cozinha — Porra do caralho de menino fudido Alice vai me matar — ele resmungou olhando dentro dos armários de baixo e não encontrando o filho.  
Edward coçou sua bochecha olhando as horas.  
Bella só havia pedido uma coisa a ele.

Uma única coisa.

Que ele cuidasse de Thomas enquanto ela passaria o dia no spa com Alice, sua mãe, sogra e Rose.

Nessie estava com elas também.

Não chegar atrasado foi uma exigência de Alice claro, ela que tinha que se atrasar não ele.

Afinal ela era a noiva.

Só isso.

Edward claro achou que não teria nenhuma dificuldade.

Passou o dia brincando com o filho de piscina e tudo, foram até almoçar com seu avô, Emmett e Jasper que estava mais nervoso que tudo. Quando voltou para casa, ambos dormiram juntos na cama, abraçados.

Acordou com o celular despertando e estava em cima da hora para se arrumar, achou que 50 minutos seria o suficiente para ele se arrumar junto com o filho, mas ele esqueceu que seu filho era um pequeno pestinha que vivia se escondendo.  
Parecia que havia sido ontem que ele mal andava.

A gravidez de Bella havia sido bem tranquila. Graças a Deus, não teve nenhuma complicação. Ela morria de dores, enjoava tinha desejos estranhos e um tesão absurdo, Edward claro não reclamava da ultima parte e nem quando ela chorava pelos cantos com seu hormônio a flor da pele. Ele ficou bastante emocionado quando soube que era um menino, seu garotão.

Na hora do parto ele não ficou tão desesperado apesar de ter ficado um pouco assustado, mas ele sabia o que esperar. Ficou ao lado de Bella segurando sua mão, enquanto ela fazia todo o trabalho, empurrando, gritando e falando que ele nunca mais chegaria perto dela novamente com seu pau.

Ele apenas acariciava sua testa suada, e beijava seu rosto, falando o quanto a amava.

Finalmente Thomas nasceu e Edward se apaixonou por ele assim que o viu. Ele era pequeno, tinha a pele arroxada suja de sangue, parecia careca com fios claros e finos em sua cabeça, o corpo enrugado, o pulmão ao pleno vapor,

Ele chorou de emoção.

Esme disse quando viu o neto que ele era a cara de Edward quando pequeno e realmente era. Era só pegar uma foto de Edward bebe e de Thomas e comparar, os dois pareciam gêmeos.

Nessie também amou o irmão, e sempre ajudava os pais a cuidar do bebê, pensando mais que ele fosse uma boneca chorona, Edward e Bella sempre se lembravam de dar atenção a ela para que não ficasse com ciúmes do mais novo membro da família.

Edward claro ficou todo babão com seu filho homem. Já planejava até a primeira vez do menino com uma gata na escola.

Bella o ouviu conversando isso uma vez com filho que não tinha nem dois meses e ela brigou com ele.

Flashback

— Você gosta de loiras hein? — ele disse olhando para o filho que o encarava de volta deitado confortavelmente nos braços do pai.

Ele era bem pequeno ainda, estava com quase dois meses, careca e parecia nem ter sobrancelha ou cílios já que ele era bem loirinho. Mas para os pais ele era o garoto mais lindo do mundo.

— Eu vejo como você gosta de ficar no colo da Tia Rose, mas é isso mesmo garotão, só que o papai prefere as morenas, assim como sua mãe é.

Thomas grunhiu mexendo a mãozinha.

— Mas não se preocupe, tem muitas opções de mulheres para você albinas, negras, ruivas... Hum ruivas também tem poder, eu claro te ajudo com sua mãe, quando você quiser namorar alguém, tenho certeza que vai ser um galanteador como seu paizão aqui, mas você não pode mentir para elas, ok? Tem que sempre ser sincero e respeita-las, eu vou te ensinar a dar o sorriso torto dos Cullen, ninguém vai resistir, você já tem as mulheres das famílias em sua mão e...

— O que você está falando para esse menino Edward? — Bella disse aparecendo no quarto.

— Nada, nada — ele desconversou rapidamente.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele.

— Ness já dormiu? — ele perguntou fugindo do assunto.

— Sim e não pense que eu não ouvi o que você disse senhor Cullen, ruiva tem poder? Você acha mesmo que vou deixar esse menino fazer algo de baixo do meu teto?

— É melhor de baixo do nosso teto do que no meio da rua ou no mato.

— Que seja, mas só quando ele tiver vinte anos ou mais.

— Vinte, fala sério Bella — Edward rolou os olhos e riu.

— Fala sério você que pensa que nossa Nessie vai morrer virgem — ele fechou a cara.

— Pegue dá mamar para esse menino logo — ele disse passando o filho para a mãe que choramingou já procurando seu peito.

Bella riu da reação de Edward, sentando na poltrada de amamentação branca que tinha no quarto, subindo a blusa e puxando seu seio para fora do sutiã.

— Vamos deixar que nossos filhos decidam eles mesmo quando namorar, é claro que nada muito cedo e vamos ensina-los a respeitar seus companheiros.

— Com certeza — Edward disse vendo Bella amamentar.

Ele sempre amava assistir.

Ele beijou a testa dela que sorriu.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Edward foi para a lavanderia abriu a porta e soltou um suspiro de alivio, quando encontrou o filho. Ele realmente tinha só dois anos? Parecia ter bem mais, mas deveria ter puxado sua inteligência, pensou.  
— Thomas você está aqui? — ele disse olhando dentro da máquina de levar — Thommy por favor apareça se não eu não vou te ajudar com sua mãe quando tiver namorando — Edward sorriu ao ouvir um risinho baixo.  
Olhou para porta e viu que o filho havia saído de dentro do roupão de roupa que estava jogado no chão e agora estava na porta em pé, ele estava só de fralda e com seus sapato preto social.  
— Ah você está aqui né seu moleque vem cá — Edward disse tentando não rir.  
Ele riu.  
— Papai é moi não pega eu — o menino disse rindo saindo correndo dali. Edward riu e pegou o menino facilmente levantando ele do chão, o girou fazendo-o rir.  
— Quem o papai não pega? Quem? Seu teimosinho quase que você matava o papai quando ele viu que você tinha sumido. E quantas vezes já falei para não descer as escadas sozinho hein? — Edward disse enquanto ia rapidamente para o quarto jogou o filho na cama o fazendo rir com gosto.

— Papai eu já sou um homi não caio na escada — ele disse, Edward riu dando beijinhos em sua barriga branquela e fazendo barulho de pum.

Edward pegou sua calca social para vestir nele ao mesmo tempo seu celular tocou. Deu o carrinho de Thommy para distrai-lo e colocou o celular no viva voz.  
— _Edward Cullen onde você está?  
_ — Oi para você também amor — ele disse subindo a calça do filho.  
— Mamãe — o menino disse parecendo procurar a voz.  
— _Oi meu amorzinho vocês já estão vindo?_  
— Não papai estava bincando com eu de conde conde... — ele disse e Edward pegou o telefone rapidamente tirando o do viva voz e olhando pro filho de cara feia.  
— _Edward eu só deixei uma coisa para você fazer e.._  
— Eu sei amor mais ai esse menino é impossível e...  
— _Edward Cullen você tem 10 minutos para chegar no meu casamento. Se não eu vou casar sem você e não estou nem aí_ — Alice falou nervosa pegando o celular de Bella e desligou.  
Edward pegou a blusa e vestiu no filho.  
— Ai campeão como assim você não ajuda o papai hein? Somos um time temos que ficar unidos, se não quando crescer eu não vou ajudar você a pegar as gatinhas.  
— Gatinha não papai — o menininho disse inocente com uma careta pensando no anima.  
— Gatinha sim nem vem com ideia de ser contra. Você tem que ser macho que nem o paizão aqui — Falou e fechou o punho.  
— Maxo maxo — Thomy repetiu animado batendo no punho do pai com o seu como ele já havia ensinado.

Vinte minutos depois Edward conseguiu chegar a Igreja. A cerimonia foi digna de um conto de fadas Alice estava linda. Em um vestido branco tomara que caia, estilo princesa. Foi emocionante. Jasper estava como um príncipe ao lado dela e os dois pareciam muito emocionados, até Bella chorou e Edward não conseguiu conter a emoção vendo a felicidade da irmã.

Quando a cerimonio acabou, os noivos saíram da Igreja e foram para o salão, Edward e Bella, procuraram Nessie que foi a daminha e junto com ela e Thomas eles foram para o salão da festa. Os noivos estavam na entrada recebendo os abraços dos convidados, Edward deu um abraço apertado na irmã e um soco no ombro de Jasper, ameaçando-o outra vez e é claro que Emmett fez questão de reforçar a ameaça depois, assim como Carlisle.

A decoração da festa deles estava tudo bonito e luxuoso como sempre Alice sonhou, ela havia passado também um ano planejando o casamento para tudo sair perfeito como ela sempre quis, Jasper dava alguns palpites, mas sabia como aquele dia seria para Alice e sempre concordava com tudo que ela dizia, apenas querendo vê-la feliz.

— Eu já disse que está linda hoje Sra. Cullen? — Edward sussurrou enquanto valsava com sua mulher pelo salão.  
— Não nos últimos cinco minutos Sr. Cullen — ela falou sorrindo.  
— Você está linda para caralho da porra nesse vestido. Não vejo a hora de tirar você dele — disse, olhando para o decote dela discretamente. Ela vestia um vestido preto, com um cinto que marca sua cintura, ele era brilhoso e realçava as curvas de Bella.  
— Ah nem pense nisso Edward Cullen — falou — esse vestido é alugado e vou ter que devolve-lo segunda. Então nem pense em rasgar.  
Ele fez um biquinho depois riu.

— Vou poder rasgar sua calcinha então? — perguntou voltando a sorrir.  
Ela riu maliciosa.  
— Que calcinha? — disse arqueando sua sobrancelha.  
Ele engoliu em seco. Ela mordeu seu lábio, rindo maliciosa.  
— Já te disseram para não brincar com fogo? — ele disse — Pode se queimar.  
— Não tenho medo de me queimar — retrucou sensualmente.  
Ele respirou fundo e a girou discretamente pelo salão saindo com ela pela porta do jardim.

— Edward — ela disse percebendo ele a levar para um canto um pouco afastado.

— Bella... — ele falou e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo.

Sua mão apertando ela em seu corpo e seus lábios a beijando com força, suas línguas batalhando uma guerra que ambas venceriam.

Ele estava prestes a imprensa-la contra uma arvore, levantar seu vestido para ver se ela realmente estava de calcinha quando ouviram um pigarro.

— Ah nem pense nisso irmaozinho já estou indo pegar o avião — Alice disse aparecendo, ela parecia meio descabelada, assim como Jasper que segurava sua mão ao seu lado.  
Edward bufou, não percebendo o estado da irmã, Bella percebeu e sorriu maliciosa para ele. Jasper deu de ombros apenas.  
— Você não deixa de ser empata foda nem depois de casada — Edward disse voltando com ela para o salão com Bella que mesmo frustrada e querendo mais sorriu.

Edward e Bella voltaram para o salão e os convidados fizeram uma espécie de caminho, aplaudindo os noivos que saíram sorrindo. Alice dispensou o arroz para jogar, dizendo que achava isso um desperdício de comida e ao invés disso jogaram pétalas de rosas neles.

A festa continuou mesmo depois que todos foram embora, Emmett e Rosalie foram logo depois dos noivos, Emmellie já tinha pouco mais de um ano e estava meio gripada, acharam melhor ir embora logo, que estava frio para ela.

Edward e Bella ainda ficaram mais um pouco, porém quando viram que a energia dos filhos estavam acabando e eles estavam quase dormindo em cima da mesa, se despediram de alguns conhecidos e foram embora.

Eles arrumaram os filhos na cadeirinha, sabendo que dormiriam no caminho.

Edward deu a chave do carro para Bella dirigir já que ela estava mais sóbria que ele.

Como imaginaram as crianças dormiram no caminho e Edward levou Nessie para seu quarto e Bella levou Thommy para o dele.

Depois foram para seu quarto, cansados, mas felizes.

— Abre para mim? — Bella disse ficando de lado e levantando seu braço para que Edward pudesse abrir o zíper do seu vestido.  
Ele sorriu, vendo o zíper lateral de seu vestido e o puxou, revelando a lateral do corpo dela, pode perceber que ela usava apenas um sutiã adesivo e o zíper ia até seu quadril, ele abria bem lentamente se excitando com a pele dela que era revelada.  
Quando acabou ele deu a mão a ela e ajudou a tirar o vestido. Ele respirou fundo quando viu que ela realmente estava sem calcinha e o que o dia no spa havia sido bem proveitoso, já que a pele dela estava mais macia e seu sexo estava completamente depilado.

— Eu avisei — falou rindo sensualmente.  
— Sua... — ele nem conseguiu terminar sua frase e a agarrou.

E ali mesmo no closet começaram há comemoraram aquela noite.

 _Dias depois..._

 _Oito anos de casados..._

— Ben onde está os arquivos do Assassino da Mochila? — Edward perguntou ao estagiário precisava revisar os papeis para se preparar para mais um julgamento que participaria.

Odiava ter que testemunhar nesses casos, mas seu parceiro que sempre gostava de ir, estava de férias e sobrou para Edward ir.  
— Os deixei em sua mesa — o garoto jovem respondeu.

— Estarei lá revisando — disse indo para sua sala.  
Ainda faltava uma hora para acabar seu horário.  
Ele estava ansioso que acabasse logo.

Afinal aquele era um dia mais que especial e ele não via a hora de ir para casa logo.

Ainda não tinha se perdoado totalmente por não ter feito algo mais especial naquele dia, mas por causa do julgamento teve que cancelar os planos que era levar Bella em uma viagem rápida durante o final de semana.

Mas sua mulher sempre compreensiva disse que não tinha problema e que eles poderiam comemorar em casa mesmo e para ele deixar tudo por conta dela

Edward estava olhando os ponteiros que pareciam passar lentamente e quando deu a hora ele se levantou da mesa que já tinha arrumado tudo. Sai do trabalho apressado que chegasse em casa.

Não é todo dia que se comemora oito anos de casados e ele queria logo ir para casa e encontrar com sua linda esposa.

Eles haviam combinado de não darem presentes um ao outro aquele ano, apenas fazerem uma comemoração a noite mesmo, só os dois.

Bella estava planejando tudo, já que ano passado havia sido ele. Edward não tinha a mínima ideia do que seria.

Nem havia acreditado que já estava há mais de dez anos com aquela mulher, se fosse contar os anos desde do namoro.

Isso era muito tempo e Edward esperava que tivesse muito mais.

Afinal ele se considerava um cara de muita sorte, poucos homens tinham a sorte de encontrar uma mulher como ela e ter uma família como a que ele tinha.

Quem olhasse para Bella pensava que ela era aquele tipo de mulher bem tímida e recatada na cama, mas para a sorte do Edward ela era uma verdadeira devassa, pervertida e cheia de fantasias.

Ele era para porra do caralho de muito sortudo e nunca que deixaria aquela mulher escapar.

Enquanto ia para casa ficou pensando no que ela tinha planejado aquele ano?

Finalmente ele chegou, parou o carro em frente a casa e foi apressado para a porta.

Bella a abriu antes que Edward pudesse chegar.

A boca de Edward se abriu, quando ele olhou a esposa.

Ela estava linda, vestia um vestido preto muito justo em seu corpo e todo decotado, seus peitos estavam bem empinados e quase escapando do decote, o vestido ainda tinha decote na lateral do seu corpo e ele tinha certeza que ela não usava nada por baixo dele. O vestido era bem pior do que o que ela havia usado em Ibiza.

— Puta que pariu do caralho, me diz que não vamos sair com você assim — ele conseguiu dizer entrando e fechando a porta.

Ela riu.

— Não, não vamos — ela falou e ele respirou aliviado — Mas não está legal meu vestido? — ela disse o provocando e deu um volta.

Edward viu que as costas eram ainda mais decotadas e que quase mostrava seu cofrinho, o vestido era muito curto e tampava só sua bunda mesmo.

— Cacete fodido, você tá parecendo uma puta de esquina com ele, nunca que deixaria sair assim, só eu posso vê-la assim — ele disse ela riu.

— Eu sou só sua — ela disse sensualmente colocando as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, ela usava um salto alto preto que permitia ela ficar quase de sua altura.

— Minha, só minha, minha vadia, minha puta — ele disse dando um apertão na bunda dela.

Bella passou sua língua em seus lábios vermelhos sensualmente.

Edward estava preparado para ataca-la quando ela se afastou.

— Vem vamos jantar — ela disse e ele a seguiu para a sala de jantar.

Estava toda decotada com velas e tinha um balde com gelo e champanhe, Bella tinha feito fricassê de frango e eles comeram provocando um ao outro, Edward sentia sua ereção prestes a estourar o zíper de sua calça e saltar daquele aperto.

E Bella não parava de provoca-lo, naquele jogo de seduções deles.

Quando terminaram Edward dispensou a sobremesa, não aguentava mais ficar naquilo e suas bolas já estavam doendo, querendo alivio.

Bella o puxou para o quarto deles, Edward a agarrou imediatamente.

As crianças não estavam em casa, Bella havia deixado mais cedo na casa dos avos, para ter aquela noite com mais privacidade e sem interrupções com o marido.

— Ah finalmente vou poder tirar esse vestidinho da porra do seu corpo — Edward disse sorrindo apalpando o corpo dela.

— Quem disse? Ainda tenho uma surpresa para você — Bella falou se separando dele e indo para o closet.  
— O que é? — Perguntou curioso.  
— Porque você não vai tomar um banho bem gostoso de banheira e venha só quando eu chama-lo tenho que preparar tudo. Vai valer a pena — Ela disse.

— Isso não é um modo de dizer que estou fedendo? — ele disse divertido, afinal havia passado o dia no trabalho e só tinha tomado banho de manhã.

Ela riu.

— Vai logo — falou o empurrando em direção à porta do banheiro.

Ele suspirou roubando um beijo nela e foi para dentro do banheiro, Bella esperou ele trancar a porta para ter certeza que ele não sairia de lá. Foi até a caixa que já havia deixado separada e depois saiu do quarto e foi para o outro banheiro.

O vestido havia sido apenas para provoca-lo e deixa-lo aceso.

Ela o tirou e colocou sua fantasia de verdade. Hoje ela seria uma gatinha.

Era um espartilho com estampa de orça pintada, seus seios ficavam quase escapando pelo decote, o espartilho tinha uma liga que se ligava a meias arrastão pretas em suas pernas, os mesmos saltos altos.

Ela dispensou a saia da fantasia e não usaria calcinha, usaria apenas um plug anal que tinha um rabo de onça pintada e ainda tinha um diadema com orelhas.

Ela se arrumou e passou lubrificante em sua bunda para poder encaixar a peça da fantasia, o plug era pequeno e entrou com facilidade, Bella tocou seu sexo vendo que já estava bem excitada.

Sorriu se olhando no espelho e acariciando suas orelhas de gatinha.

E esfregou seus lábios vermelhos um no outro e tirou o excesso de batom em um papel. Decidiu tirar os brincos que Edward havia lhe dado mais cedo como presente, e os guardou com cuidado.

Foi para seu quarto. Edward ainda estava no banheiro, ela podia ouvir o barulho dele tomando banho.  
Ouviu depois um barulho e sabia que ele já estava vindo chuveiro e pouco depois a porta se abriu.  
Bella se arrumou cruzando as pernas em pé. Sentiu o olhar de seu marido em todo seu corpo de cima a baixo indo e voltando.  
Ela também o olhou. Sentindo calor gostoso percorrer seu sangue.  
Ele estava só com uma toalha ao redor da cintura seu corpo úmido escorria algumas gostas, seu torso estava nu e ele parecia mais musculoso e sexy que nunca. A toalha tinha um volume em seu quadril, mostrando que ele estava duro para ela.

— Cacete do caralho fudido — Ele falou quebrando o silêncio no ar.  
Ela sorriu sensualmente.  
— Você foi um bom menino nesse mais um ano de casamento, Sr. Cullen, você foi um bom marido, um bom pai, um amigo e você foi um bom menino não levando Jasper a um clube de stripper. Decidi então ser sua gatinha e como uma boa gata vou fazer tudo o que você quiser — ela disse.  
Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela afagou seus cabelos carinhosamente.  
— Pode começar dando uma voltinha e ficando de quatro quero ver essa bundinha com esse rabinho — falou.  
Bella sorriu e ficou de quatro no chão empinando bem sua bunda para ele.  
— Caralho isso é um plug fodido merda — ele disse pegando no rabo dela vendo que era um plug anal.  
Ela sorriu.  
— Oh, sim senhor Cullen. Tem um pau muito grande tenho que preparar minha bundinha sempre para você foder gostoso — ela disse.  
Ele gemeu e bateu na bunda dela sentando na cama, puxou a toalha de seu corpo e segurou seu membro duro.  
— Vem cá gatinha chupa meu pau, tenho certeza fodida que vai adorar meu leitinho — ele falou.  
Bella se virou e ficou entre as pernas dele o provocou arranhando seu peito e estomago depois coxas e virilha.  
Ela segurou o membro dele e o massageou antes de eleva-lo a sua boca ela deslizou ele bem lentamente, olhando para Edward.

Ele gemeu sentindo sua boca quente, ela o tirou deixando só a cabecinha e chupou até suas bochechas ficarem côncavas.

— Caralho — ele a disse soltando seu membro fazendo um barulho de ploft.

Ela lambeu sua extensão babando bem ele

Edward puxou o cabelo dela arrancando aquelas orelhas.  
— Quero assim — ele disse — Abra a boca — mandou e Bella abriu respirando fundo olhando para ele.  
Edward passou a glande dele pelos lábios dela e bateu com seu membro em seu rosto enfiou ele dentro da boca dela, mas indo e voltando o máximo que dava na pele da parte interna a de sua bochecha.  
Segurou os cabelos dela em um rabo de cavalo e empurrou seu membro na boca dela segurando a cabeça dela ali e o movendo.  
Soltou ouvindo um engasgo dela que respirava com dificuldade.  
— Porra te machuquei? — Ele falou.  
— Não faz de novo — ela pediu e Edward excitado de mais para pensar racionalmente segurou o rosto dela com firmeza.  
— Fique com a boca bem aberta, se machucar bata na minha coxa — ele disse e ela assentiu excitada.  
Edward segurou o rosto ela com firmeza e penetrou seu membro na boca dela como se fosse uma vagina.  
Ele colocava e tirava com força indo fundo e estocando fazendo ela às vezes se engasgar. Ora ele segurava as bolas dele e dava para ela chupar antes de enfiar seu membro nela e estocar com força.  
Seu pre gozo já escorria ele via sempre na boca dela ligada ao seu membro cada vez que tirava e isso apenas o fazia estocar mais forte e investir mais rápido.  
— Aah porra aah caralho — ele gemia sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar e gozou na boca dela a fazendo ter que beber tudo.  
Tirou seu membro dela vendo que ela estava ofegante e respirando com dificuldade.  
— Caralho perdi o controle — ele disse vendo o rosto dela mio vermelho e como ela não conseguia respirar direito.  
— Eu amei para caralho você fodendo minha boca com seu pau — ela disse arfante.  
Ele sorriu.  
— Vem cá minha gatinha — falou e a deitou na cama, ele tirou a fantasia dela deixando a só com aquele rabinho.  
Seu sexo estava toda aberto e úmido para ele.  
— Tão molhadinha — ele disse lambendo o baixo ventre nela e acariciando seu sexo com dois dedos.  
Lambeu suas virilhas que estavam úmidas da lubrificação dela.  
Antes de sua boca encontrar seu sexo ele a lambeu e a chupou com movimentos rápidos e precisos Bella apertou o lençol com força e gozou na boca dele rapidamente.  
— Já? — Ele disse divertido.  
Ela rolou os olhos e não respondeu o puxando para cima e beijando sua boca com desejo.  
Desceu sua mão pelo corpo dele encontrando seu membro semi ereto ela o acariciou enquanto eles se beijavam lentamente e bem suave.  
Ele a colocou em cima dele e seu sexo deslizou no membro dele com facilidade.  
Ele segurou a bunda dela e ela se movimentou lentamente subindo e descendo no membro dele.

Edward sentiu o plug e a girou na cama, a colocou de quatro e começou a investir dentro dela com força, circulando o plug na bunda dela com sua mão. Bella gemia se empinando para ele querendo mais e mais.

— Toma meu pau vadia — Edward disse metendo nela com força e batendo sua bunda, uma mão as subiu acariciando seus cabelos.

Soltou o plug e levou ao clitóris dela o esfregando, segurou o corpo dela com força o sentindo dar espasmos incontroláveis e ela gritou gemendo e gozando no membro dele.

Edward não deu descanso a ela, a virou na cama, retardando seu orgasmo e lambeu seu sexo, que estava mais molhado ainda, tirou o plug da bunda dela vendo seu buraco piscando para ele.

Ele o lambeu levando o liquido dela para ele.

Pegou as pernas de Bella e colocou para cima como se ela fosse dar uma cambalhota, a vendo ficar bem empinada e aberta para ele naquela posição.

Ele entrou na bunda dela, gemendo e metendo nela com força.

Seu orgasmo cada vez mais perto, ele penetrou dois dedos no sexo dela e os tirou levando a boca dela e os a fazendo chupa-los.

Ele saiu de dentro da bunda dela e investiu em seu sexo, ficou revezando.

Eles gemiam e se beijavam, seus corpos se chocando com força fazendo um barulho excitante e Edward gozou sujando as pernas dela e seguindo atrás dela.

— Que porra do caralho de fudido aniversario de casamento — ele disse ofegante ao lado dela na cama.

— Ano que vem é você — ela murmurou apenas mal sentindo seu corpo suado e que ainda tremia.

Ele riu.

— Pode deixar querida, mas ainda temos que comemorar para caralho ainda — ele disse beijando a boca dela com desejo.

Ele só não soube explicar o que havia acontecido depois disso.


	16. Uma P do C de Castigo

**Uma porra do caralho de castigo**

— Que porra do caralho fodida eu estou fazendo aqui cacete — Edward esbravejou consigo mesmo sentindo seus joelhos começarem a doer.

Ah claro ele se lembrava muito bem do porque estava ali.

— Eu não lembro de ter mandado você falar algo — a voz de sua mulher soou e logo depois algo se chocou em seu corpo com força, fazendo uma ardência se espalhar por seu corpo.

Ele mordeu seu lábio para não gemer de dor e parar com a brincadeira agarrando ela e a fodendo assim mesmo. Ele precisava se lembrar de que havia aceitado aquilo. E que se ele tivesse sido um bom menino não estaria naquela situação. Ele merecia aquilo.

Oh a quem ele queria enganar? Estava gostando e muito de ficar assim. Submetido a ela. Aquele castigo estava sendo fodástico.

Era só olhar para o tamanho do seu membro que implorava por atenção.

— Bella, por favor — ele implorou choramingando. Ouviu um riso dela e queria se virar para olha-la, mas sabia que se o fizesse ela desceria aquele chicotinho preto de couro macio em seu corpo de novo. Não que ele não quisesse aquilo.

Ah, claro como ele havido ido parar ali? Bom, vamos voltar ao começo para você entender tudo.

FLASHBACK

— Não Edward eu não quero saber era a nossa noite — Bella esbravejou com raiva.

— Porra eu esqueci caralho — Edward disse puxando seus cabelos nervoso sabendo que estava muito ferrado.

— Tudo que eu te pedi, foi uma maldita noite Edward. Há quanto tempo não temos uma? Há quanto tempo não conversamos direito? Eu só te pedi isso uma noite, um jantar. Mas agora você achou mais importante ir para a droga de bar do que salvar seu casamento.

— Não é para tanto Bella, eu apenas esqueci e... — ele disse se aproximando dela. Bella o encarou com ódio o fazendo se calar.

— Sai — ela disse apontando para porta.

— O que?

— Sai daqui porra eu não quero ver você. Você é um fodido idiota, nunca mais fale comigo — ela falou.

— Bella amor você não tá falando sério né? — ele disse suavemente.

— Sai daqui — ela repetiu dura e fria, pegando o travesseiro e tacando nele.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se lembrar de como tudo aquilo podia ter acontecido.

Ah é claro.

Não é nada fácil ser pais de duas crianças, ainda trabalhar e cuidar de um casamento. Edward e Bella haviam se perdido em algum momento depois do casamento de Alic aniversário de casamento deles, parece que a crise de sete anos tinha chegado, mas para eles tinha acontecido no de oito. A vida deles havia virado uma rotina desgastante e estressante.

Mal tinham tempo para eles, às crianças pareciam que viviam ligados em 220 volts e a noite só pensavam em dormir e descansar. Bella claro viu para onde seu casamento estava indo e decidiu lutar por ele. Amava Edward e não queria perde-lo. Então ela conversou com ele e ele prometeu que teriam um jantar na sexta à noite e só para eles.

Bella pensou que durante a semana Edward melhoraria, mas ele só fez mancada e mergulhou em uma investigação de um assassino durante toda a semana. E como haviam conseguido prender ele decidiu sair com seus colegas de trabalho para comemorar e esqueceu-se do jantar que teria com Bella. Ele passou o dia todo pensando que era quinta feira e não sexta por isso que ele saiu com seus colegas só percebeu que aquele era o dia do jantar quando um colega dele comentou que amanhã seria sábado. Ele deu um pulo e saiu correndo do bar.

Edward se revirou no sofá. Já estavam a oito anos casados. Oito anos. E ele não havia dormido uma vez sequer no sofá. Ele sinceramente esperava que aquela fosse à primeira, última e única vez. Foi longa à noite. Ele não conseguia dormir sabendo que Bella estava chateada com ele, principalmente longe dela.

Ele sabia que tinha errado, mas ele não era perfeito e realmente tinha se esquecido daquilo. Já era mais de três horas da manhã quando finalmente o sono o venceu e ele dormiu.

Ele foi despertando pouco a pouco ouvindo risadinhas. Sentia mãozinhas em seu rosto. Ele espreguiçou sentido um peso no seu estomago, abriu seus olhos e encontrou Thomas em cima dele, seus cabelos claros estavam bagunçados e ele usava seu pijama de super herói.

— Hey bom dia campeão — Edward disse para o filho que riu. Ele se sentou no sofá arrumando o menino no colo. Thomas riu. Ele ouviu outra risada e olhou sua princesinha, ela estava com cara de anjinho e ele teve a sensação de que ela havia aprontado algo.

— Bom dia papai — ela disse beijando a bochecha de Edward inocentemente. — Bom dia amor — ele falou desconfiado.

— Ness e Thommy venham — ouviu a voz da mulher chamar as crianças que riram e correram para a cozinha.

Edward sentiu uma angustia no peito.

Será que ela ainda estava chateada com ele?

Só tinha um jeito de saber. Respirou fundo se levantando e foi para a cozinha. Encontrou os três sentados na mesa. Thommy e Nessie pareciam fazer uma pilha com as panquecas que ela havia feito.

— Eu já falei para você não brincarem com a comida — Bella disse para as crianças.

— Ah mamãe — eles reclamaram fazendo biquinho, a mãe balançou a cabeça levando a xicara de café a boca.

— Bom dia querida — Edward disse entrando na cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sabia que ela não faria nada na frente das crianças e queria aproveitar para amolocer o coração dela. Bella olhou para Edward mortalmente e cuspiu o café que bebia se engasgando.

— Calma, baby — ele disse dando tapinhas leve em sua costa — Você esta bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim, sim estou — ela disse tirando a mão dele de suas costas rapidamente.

Ele suspirou se afastando dela.

— Renesmee — a mãe disse olhando para a filha.

— O que? — a menina disse inocentemente e Edward ficou confuso. Thommy riu bebendo seu leite e ficando com bigode.

— Papai é mulher papai é mulher — ele cantou rindo olhando para o pai.

Bella não aguentou e explodiu em gargalhadas sendo acompanhada pelos filhos. Edward olhou para todos desconfiado e foi até o micro-ondas que era espelhado se olhando. Ah que ótimo. Parece que Nessie havia feito uma obra de arte nele.

Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, suas pálpebras coloridas uma de verde e outra roxa, até seus lábios estavam rosa, apesar de estarem borrados.

Ele se virou para repreender a filha, mas mudou de ideia assim que viu que Bella ria, mesmo parecendo não querer. Deu-se conta que fazia muito tempo que não a ouvia rir assim.

— Não faça mais isso com o papai filha — Edward disse apenas.

— O senhor ficou tão bonitinha — ela disse batendo os cílios.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella que agora apenas sorria.

— Bom dia amor — ele repetiu se virando para beija-la.

— Bom dia Edward — ela disse seca desviando o rosto fazendo ele beijar sua bochecha. E ele suspirou.

— Papai vamos sair hoje? — Nessie perguntou.

— Não sei querida se sua mãe quiser — ele disse e levou sua mão para perna de Bella.

— É aniversário de Rose querida vamos almoçar na casa dela hoje.

— Oh é mesmo tinha esquecido... ai — ele disse tirando a mão da perna dela quando ela o espetou com o garfo.

— Você tem esquecido muitas coisas ultimamente — ela acusou.

Ele suspirou. Ela se levantou e saiu do seu lado indo ficar entre as crianças para que pudesse parar de brincarem com a comida. Quando eles terminaram correram para sala. Bella começou a tirar as coisas da mesa.

— Baby, eu... me desculpa — ele falou se aproximando dela. — Desculpo a tua bunda — ela disse se virando e saindo dali — E arrume tudo aqui — falou sem olhar para trás.

Ouviu um riso dela.

Edward olhou para a bagunça na cozinha e sabia que ela já estava planejando aquilo.

Que aquele seria seu castigo. Olhou a pilha de louça para lavar. Antes isso do que ela querer algo pior, então pegou o avental e começou a trabalhar.

...

— O que aconteceu com vocês brow? Bella está estranha — Emmett perguntou quando ficaram só os dois sozinhos. — Ela está chateada que nós íamos jantar e eu esqueci acabei saindo com meus colegas do trabalho. E acho que é falta de sexo, já temos quase três semanas sem.

— E o que você está esperando para agarrar ela? — Emmett perguntou — Tenho certeza que com uma gozada ela vai tá rindo para as paredes.

Edward riu, enquanto olhava para Bella que estava carrancuda enquanto conversava com Rosalie, sabia que com uma metida ela estaria rindo a toa.

— Vocês tem um quarto de hospede? — perguntou animado.

— Segunda porta a direita, tire os lençóis depois, por favor, eu olhos as crianças.

— Valeu, irmão — Edward disse já se aproximando de Bella.

— O que você... — ele não a deixou terminar. Se agachou aproveitando que ela estava sentada no sofá e apegou no colo a jogando em seus ombros, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas. — Edward me coloca no chão — ela gritou.

— Só depois de você me perdoar — ele disse subindo com ela pela escada.

— Edward Cullen — ela disse batendo na bunda dele. Edward encontrou o quarto e a colocou no chão trancando a porta.

— Bella pare com isso ok? Caralho — ele disse bravo — Eu sei que fiz merda para caralho quando eu esqueci que nós íamos sair ontem à noite porra, mas eu realmente esqueci não fiz nada de propósito. Puta que pariu você acha que eu também não sinto sua falta eu te amo caralho e amo nossos filhos para porra, mas eu realmente ás vezes tudo que eu queria era voltar ao começo do nosso relacionamento quando nós podíamos fazer o que quisesse quando quisesse sem se preocupar se alguém vai acordar no meio da noite e invadir nosso quarto — ele disse.

Bella suspirou o olhando, Edward percebeu seus olhos suavizarem e deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Eu que o diga droga, mas eu estava com um tesão da merda, tinha planejado uma noite perfeita para gente e você não apareceu. Fiquei chateada, tem mais de semanas que não damos nenhuma rapidinha e eu estava com tesão danado esses dias — ela disse.

Edward se aproximou dela colocando a mão em sua cintura.

— Estou perdoado? — Perguntou ansioso e se ela não o perdoasse?

E pior, se ela quisesse o divorcio? Ele não saberia o que faria...

— Com uma condição — ela falou o puxando e o jogando na cama, fazendo o desespero que surgiu nele sumir tão rápido como veio.

— Pode falar que faço — Edward disse sorrindo quando ela sentou em cima dele.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e ele percebeu que se arrependeria dessas palavras.

Ou não.

FIM DE FLASHBACK.

Agora ele está aqui ajoelhado diante de uma Bella dominatrix.

A roupa que ela vestia parecia mais uma segunda pele. Era preta de couro, um corpete que apertava seus seios e os deixava empinados e bem juntos em cima, marcava sua cintura fina e parava abaixo da sua barriga onde prendia, uma calcinha preta que parecia uma tanga com tiras na laterais, usava botas de saltos altíssimos que iam até suas coxas.

— Você foi um menino muito mal criado Edward — ela disse arrastando o chicote em sua barriga nua, fazendo o corpo dele se arrepiar.

— Bella, me desculpe... — ele gemeu parando de falar quando ela o bateu. O material do chicote era macio e Edward não sentia dor, ele apenas sentia uma ardência que se espelhava pelo seu corpo e deixando ainda mais excitado.

— É senhora Cullen ou mestra — ela disse — E eu não mandei você falar — falou.

Ele pensou em acabar com a brincadeira a agarrando e a fodendo sem sentindo, seria tão fácil. Mas queria ver até onde isso lhe daria, então apenas assentiu voltando a olhar para baixo.

E afinal ele estava gostando do castigo.

— Vá para a cama e deite de barriga para cima — ela falou.

Ele apoiou as mãos no colchão para se levantar mais sentiu o chicote em suas costas, parou.

— Vá de joelhos, ou de quatro como um cachorrinho — ela mandou. Não mesmo que ele ficaria andando de quatro por aí, ainda mais nu, então ele foi de joelhos para a cama e apenas se levantou para subir nela.

Deitou de barriga para cima.

— Fecha os olhos — ela mandou.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, seu membro latejava querendo algum alivio.

Ele a sentiu pegar em suas mãos e uma por uma amarra-lo a cama, separou as pernas dele as prendendo também deixando ele como um X na cama, com seus braços e pernas presos totalmente imobilizado.

Ela sorriu marota e pegou a venda colocando em seus olhos.

— Sra. Cullen o que porra você pretende fazer? — ele perguntou percebendo que estava totalmente preso e sem enxergar nada.

— Fique caladinho, seu cachorrinho, ou eu vou ter que colocar uma mordaça em você? — ela disse.

Ele apertou seus lábios um no outro sabendo que não precisava responder.

— O que você acha que merece por ter esquecido nosso encontro hein? — ela perguntou, ele sentiu o peso dela em seu estomago e sabia que ela estava sentada em cima dele.

— O que você achar que eu mereço mestra — ele falou.

Ela sorriu.

— Bom garoto — falou dando dois tapinhas em seu rosto.

Ela pegou a pena grande e preta que tinha comprado junto com as coisas e foi até ele passando em seu peito.

— Caralho Bella o que é isso? — ele perguntou sentindo cocegas, ficando excitado ainda mais, seu membro deveria está azul já de tanto sangue acumulado.

Ela contou o riso e parou, pegou o chicote e bateu em seu peito.

— Sra. Cullen — ela disse.

— Desculpe — ele assoviou.

Ela rolou seus olhos. Ela colocou a boca na dele e o beijou mais bem suave e lento.

Depois desceu seus lábios pelo maxilar dela, lambendo sua pele voltando a sua boca e beijando com força dessa vez.

Ele gemeu, ela mordeu seu lábio com força o puxando e depois soltou, estavam ofegantes já.

Ela continuou descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dele beijando e chupando cada parte, deu os seios dela para ele chupar e ele o fez brincando com seus mamilos.

Ela depois fez o mesmo nos mamilos dele, brincando com eles, como ele sempre fazia no dela, enquanto sua mão percorria a pena pelo corpo dele.

Ela desceu mais e chegou ao seu membro.

— Como você consegue ser tão grande assim? — ela disse segurando o membro dele que estava em pé e muito duro.

— Por favor Mestra — ele implorou querendo alivio.

— Eu vou brincar com seu pau cachorrinho, vou chupar ele como nunca fiz antes, mas você não pode gozar esse será o seu castigo — ela disse.

— O que? Mas eu...

— Você está me questionando? — ela disse o interrompendo beliscando sua barriga.

— Não desculpe mestra, eu aceito o castigo — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Já volto — falou saindo de cima dele.

— O que, mas? — ele ouviu alguns barulhos e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela voltou.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela em seu membro.

— Ele já está tão babado — falou acariciando com seu polegar a cabecinha dele o sentindo estremecer. Cabecinha não, melhor cabeçona.

Ele gemeu.

Ela envolveu suas mãos nele e o massageou vendo sua pele se mover, fez isso bem lentamente.

Depois o pegou e esfregou seu mamilo em sua glande.

— Porra isso é o que eu estou pensando? — ele disse sua voz rouca de desejo.

— Calado — ela mandou e colocou o membro dele entre seus seios, eles ainda nunca haviam feito uma espanhola. Seu membro deslizou com facilidade ali, por causa que ele havia colocado óleo lubrificante para facilitar.

Ela o masturbou com ele.

Edward gemeu imaginando seu membro entre seus seios, eles já haviam conversado sobre isso claro, mas Bella sempre disse que seus seios eram pequenos de mais para isso. Que nada, eram ótimos.

Edward teve que se controlar ao máximo para não gozar.

Ele estava ofegante quando ela parou. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso, se ela continuasse não duraria muito.

Mas não durou muito logo ele sentiu a boca dela o envolver. Ele gemeu alto, a boca dela estava gelada, muito gelada e seu membro estava quente, pegando fogo, óh, aquilo era muito bom.

Aas mãos dela massageavam suas bolas e a outra mão mexia a pena em seu baixo ventre que tremia e se apertava dentro dele, como se não bastasse a esponhola, Bella colocou seu membro todo em sua boca, fazendo garganta profunda. Edward sentiu-se em chamas naquele lugar gelado, ele só sabia gemer e praguejar.

Ele não aguentou, não estava vendo, mas podia sentir.

— Bella eu não aguento — ele disse ela tirando o membro dele de sua boca o pré gozo já escorria deixando a boca dela melada.

Ela chupou sua glande brincando com sua língua gelada nele, depois desceu brincando com suas bolas.

— Goza Edward goze nos meus peitos — ela disse voltando a masturba-lo com ele e ele gozou em seus seios sujando sua pele, gemendo alto.

Ela olhou para seus seios que estavam agora sujos do liquido dele. Se aproximou dele que respirava com dificuldade.

— Abra a boca — ela disse, ele podia sentir os seios dela em seu rosto.

— Bella — ele disse desconfiado.

Ela colocou os seios entre a boca dele e ele pode sentir que eles estavam com o cheiro do seu membro e melados do seu gozo, sujando seu rosto, ele os lambeu, achando isso muito excitante, provando seu próprio liquido dos seios dela.

Bella depois o beijou com desejo lambendo ao lado de sua boca que tinha ficado sujo.

Ela se apoiou na cama e fez com que ele lambesse mais de seus seios, colocou o rosto dele entre suas pernas, abrindo seu sexo e se agachou, ele sentiu o sexo dela em sua boca e não esperou um segundo para colocar sua língua para fora e lambe-la.

Ele lambeu sua entrada e virilha, penetrando sua língua no sexo dela que estava muito molhado, ele brincou com sua língua em seu clitóris, Bella rebolava e gemia, puxando seus cabelos e apertando suas pernas ao redor dele, esfregando sem nenhum pudor seu sexo no rosto dele.

Ela gemeu alto, apertando seus mamilos e arqueou seu corpo, se contorcendo e gozando.

Ela caiu ao lado dele, ofegante e com seu corpo mole.

Edward tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, levou sua língua até eles e os lambeu sentindo seu sabor.

Bella se sentou na cama, mas recuperada e puxou a venda dele de seus olhos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes se recuperando da escuridão.

— Sra. Cullen, acho que vou passar a esquecer mais vezes nossos encontros — ele disse divertido — Se você me der um castigo do caralho da porra sempre assim — ele falou.

— Nem pense nisso — ela disse o beijando levemente.

— Me solta — ele pediu se remexendo.

— Ainda não — ela respondeu sorrindo, voltando a sentar no colo dele, seu membro já estava duro de novo — Você já tá duro de novo — ela disse o acariciando.

— Sim, chupar você vendado e preso na cama depois de receber o melhor boquete fudido da minha vida, me deixou assim — ele falou.

Ela riu abrindo suas pernas e ficando com seu sexo bem aberto para que pudesse ver, sua mão ainda segurava seu membro que estava ainda mais duro.

— Você tá brilhando — ele disse vendo como o sexo dela estava melado, seus grandes lábios, em sua virilha.

— Chupar você e depois de gozar me deixa assim — ela falou levando uma mão e se acariciando.

— Porra o que você colocou na sua boca parecia que estava tão gelado — ele disse curioso.

— Segredo de mestra — ela disse e piscou, aproximou-se mais dele e roçou o membro dele em sua entrada.

— Droga Bella, eu vou fazer um estrago quando você me soltar daqui — ele disse.

Ela fez cara de brava.

— Isso ainda é seu castigo. Você está falando de mais para um cachorrinho — ela falou — Você quer que eu te amordace?

— Não vou parar — ele disse imediatamente fechando a boca.

— Bom menino — falou e esfregou a glande dele em seu clitóris, dando duas batidinhas nele em sua entrada.

Edward apertou seus lábios um no outro para não fazer barulho nenhum.

Bella olhou sorrindo maliciosa para ele e ficou de costas para ele, deixando sua bunda bem empinada, lentamente deslizou em seu membro com facilidade.

Dessa vez ele gemeu, vendo a bunda dela ali em sua frente.

Ela se inclinou e segurou nas pernas dele, ficando bem aberta e rebolando lentamente, com Edward tendo a visão por trás.

Ela subiu e desceu em seu membro com facilidade, gemendo e rebolando em seu membro.

Edward plantou seus pés no colchão aproveitando que eles estavam soltos e investiu seu membro para dentro dela quando ela saia.

Bella gemeu inclinando sua cabeça para trás, seus cabelos roçando no peito dele e causando uma sensação gostosa.

Ela saiu de cima dele virando seu corpo e ficando de frente para ele novamente.

Bella sentou nele de novo, dessa vez de frente para ele, rebolou em seu membro fazendo um oito com seu quadril, seus seios balançavam e Edward gemia com a visão e o prazer que estava sentindo.

— Ahh geme, meu nome cachorrinho, geme — ela pediu acariciando seu mamilo e descendo sua mão por sua barriga.

— Bella, Bellllaaa, aahh, porrra fudida da merdda, caralho, que gostosa, isso me aperta com sua boceeeta, aah, baby — ele gemeu coisas desconexas, vendo a mão dele acariciar o ponto que eles estavam ligados.

Ela gozou seu corpo se contorcendo todo e ele também veio gozando dentro dela.

Ela caiu no peito suado dele, cansada e ofegante assim como ele.

— Me solta — ele sussurrou antes que ela pudesse dormir.

Ela obrigou seu corpo a se levantar, e pegou uma chavinha no criado mudo e seu chicote.

— Você aprendeu sua lição cachorrinho? — ela perguntou deslizando o chicote no peito dele.

— Caralho, porra aprendi, merda — ele falou — Nunca deixar você de novo, com tesão reprimido por muito tempo — completou ela sorriu.

— Ótimo e o que mais?

— Nunca esquecer um encontro nosso, fazer tudo o que você mandar, você está sempre certa — ele enumerou.

— Maravilhoso — Bella bateu palminhas sorrindo — você é um cachorrinho muito obediente, por isso vou te soltar, mas eu iria te deixar a noite toda aqui — ela falou abrindo as algemas.

Edward não esperou um segundo para agarra-la, apertou sua cintura com seus braços.

— Mentirosa, me soltou porque você não consegue ficar muito tempo sem sentir minhas mãos nesse seu corpo gostoso da porra — ele disse.

Ela negou a cabeça rindo.

— Não mesmo — falou sentindo a mão dele dar um apertão em sua bunda.

— Não? — ele disse divertido, levando a outra mão ao mamilo dela e o apertando.

— Não — foi mais um gemido.

Ele riu e saiu de baixo dela, girando-a na cama.

Deslizou sua mão apertando a coxa dela com força.

Sua boca cobriu a dela e ele a beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar, ali e agora.

Foi um beijo intenso e um pouco brusco.

Eles se separaram ofegantes.

— Vou te mostrar como um cachorro fode uma cachorra agora — ele disse e deu um tapa na bunda dela — Quer você de quatro, porque hoje eu vou ficar engatado em você — ele disse.

— Puta que pariu — ela disse rindo — Duvido.

E ele riu.

Ambos teriam um castigo para lá de proveitoso ainda.


	17. Uma P do C de Gêmeos e Susto

**Uma P. do C. de Gêmeos e Susto**

— E então? — Edward disse ansioso quando Bella olhou o resultado do exame em sua mão — Diz logo caralho — ele falou não de um modo grosso, mas nervoso.

— Negativo — ela disse, sua expressão era triste e sua voz meia embargada.

Edward a abraçou, também decepcionado.

— Não fique triste amor, ainda é cedo — ele disse dando um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

— Cedo? Edward nós não estamos nos prevenindo já tem seis meses, porra — ela disse chateada.

— Eu sei amor, mais ainda não deve ser o momento — ele disse tentando ser suave. Ele também estava chateado, mas sabia que não adiantaria ficar triste.

— Poxa, eu realmente pensei que dessa vez estava, minha menstruarão está atrasada e eu posso não está com enjoo, mas eu me sinto diferente — ela disse colocando a mão na barriga lisa com carinho.

— Você quer fazer um de sangue? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela deu de ombros — Se deu negativo é porque não estou — falou dando de ombros.

— Na hora certa vai vim — ele disse confiante — E mesmo se não vim temos dois filhos maravilhosos para porra do caralho para cuidar — ele disse.

Ela sorriu assentindo.

— Podemos ir para praia amanhã? — ela perguntou animada — Preciso relaxar um pouco.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia, as crianças vão amar para puta que pariu — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Tenho certeza que sim, agora vamos dormir que o dia amanhã vai ser puxado — ela falou.

Ele sorriu olhando ela se deitar na cama, estava vestida só com uma blusa dele.

— Dormir? Eu acho que tenho uma ideia muito melhor — ele disse olhando para ela daquele jeito.

Bella negou com a cabeça e ele fez um biquinho.

— Não amor, ainda estou dolorida de ontem — ela falou — E só quero ficar abraçadinha com você...

Ele suspirou se deitando na cama, ao lado dela e acariciou seus cabelos.

— Desculpe — ele falou.

— Tudo bem, nós que aproveitamos de mais que as crianças não estavam aqui — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim fazia tempo que não te comia na cozinha, na sala, na piscina e até na mesa de jantar — ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

Ela rolou os olhos e o abraçou colocando a cabeça em seu peito, as mãos dele a envolveram protetoramente, uma dela se entrelaçou a dele e a outra foi acariciar seu cabelo.

— Amanhã vou está cem por cento — ela prometeu.

E ele apenas sorriu entendendo o que estava implícito na frase.

Eles namoraram um pouquinho e logo depois dormiram abraçadinhos.

Os anos haviam se passado rápido e quando perceberam Thomas já tinha seus quatro anos e Resnesmee sete e eles já estavam a pouco mais de dez anos casados.

Esses dois anos foram mágico quase não brigaram, seus filhos eram os melhores possíveis.

As brigas que tinham sempre eram provocativas e terminavam de um modo muito bom para ambos, ou frustrados quando um dos filhos os interrompia.

As vezes Edward e Bella pareciam duas crianças implicando um com o outro, piores que os filhos.

Thomas e Nessie eram muito unidos, como Renesmee era mais velha ela gostava de mandar e implicar com o irmão, mas ambos se amavam e eram carinhosos a não ser quando Thomas cortou o cabelo da boneca preferida de Nessie e ela escondeu seu carrinho, mas isso os irmãos relevavam e sempre faziam as pazes quando os pais conversavam com eles.

Edward e Bella não poderiam está mais feliz, ela havia recebido uma promoção no trabalho e agora era editora chefe, já Edward que amava ser perito do FBI continuava investigando assassinatos e amando sua vida.

Tanto profissional quanto pessoal.

O casamento deles era uma maravilha, eles além de marido e mulher eram melhores amigos um do outro e sempre compartilhavam o que estavam sentindo, como havia sido o dia, contando desde dos detalhes mais bobos as coisas maiores.

A vida sexual deles continuava ainda de dar invejas em muitas pessoas casadas, pelo menos uma vez no mês, eles realizam uma fantasia sexual um do outro, nunca deixando entrar em rotina. Sabia que aquilo era essencial para um bom casamento e eles faziam de tudo para ficarem juntos até o fim.

Eles acordaram no outro dia cedo, Edward foi chamar as crianças que pularam para a cama dos pais e ainda dormiram mais lá.

Bella preparou o café da manhã e quando estava tudo pronto ela chamou seus filhos dorminhocos para comer, eles não queriam e fizeram manha, mas só foi Edward contar que eles iriam para praia que eles pularam da cama, gritando animados e perguntando por que o pai não tinha dito logo aquilo.

Quase duas horas depois eles estavam na praia.

Edward agarrou a mão de Nessie e Bella de Thomas eles queriam correr para o mar, mas os pais os fizeram esperarem, escolheram um quiosque a beira mar para ficarem, as crianças foram logo pedindo para brincarem na areia.

Bella passou protetor solar neles, deixando Thomas com sua sunga do capitão américa e Nessie com um maiô vermelho da moranguinho.

— Vamos para mais perto da agua — Nessie pediu olhando para o mar alguns metros a sua frente.

— Não querida, lá não tem onde sentar.

— Mas precisamos de agua para nosso castelo na aleia — Thomas disse piscando seus olhinhos.

— Podem ir, mas não quero vocês entrando no mar sem a gente tudo bem e fiquem ali — Edward disse apontando um local que eles manteriam sempre um olhar neles.

— Tudo bem papai — eles gritaram animados e correram para o ponto que o pai tinha dito e começaram a brincar com a areia.

— Vai ser um sacrifício limpar a areia deles depois — Bella disse se sentando na cadeira.

— Bom contanto que eu possa limpar sua areia depois — ele disse malicioso.

Ela o beijou nos lábios.

— Você vai beber? — ele perguntou.

— Não pode beber eu levo o carro — ela disse e ele sorriu pedindo uma cerveja, Bella pediu um coco gelado.

Ia sentar de novo, mas como estava muito sol e ela queria pegar uma corzinha ia aproveitar então tirou o vestido que usava ficando só com seu biquíni azul, ele era tomara que caia favorecendo seu busto e sua pele clara, a parte de baixo era bem bonita com tiras largas na lateral e argolas.

Edward soltou um gemido a vendo só com o biquíni.

— Não me torture mulher — ele disse a puxando para mais perto dele.

— Passa em mim — ela disse ficando de costas e ele suspirou, passou o protetor solar nela bem lentamente aproveitando para acariciar suas costas.

— Hum, só você para me fazer ficar molhada assim — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e mordiscou seu lóbulo.

Ela deu uma risadinha e voltou para seu lugar.

Ele deu um gole grande na cerveja, sabendo que aquele dia seria uma tortura vendo ela semi nua em sua frente e sem poder fazer nada.

Mas dois podiam jogar naquele jogo.

Logo ele tirou sua camisa ficando só com a bermuda.

— Passe em mim baby — ele disse piscando.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e passou o protetor em suas costas e peitos.

Ele não aguentou e a puxou beijando seus lábios com desejo, sua mão indo parar quase na bunda dela.

— Estamos em um local publico seus depravados — se separaram ouvindo uma voz dizer.

Olharam para o dono da voz e sua esposa ao lado.

— O que você fazem aqui? — Bella disse sorrindo para sua amiga, Rosalie, ela usava um short jeans e estava com a parte de cima de um biquíni vermelho.

— Bom acho que viemos fazer o mesmo que você — ela sorriu.

Emmett e Edward se cumprimentaram.

— Emmie? — Bella perguntou e Rose apontou para sua menininha brincando entusiasmada com os primos.

— Poxa vocês todos aqui e nem me chamam — Alice disse aparecendo com um biquinho, de mãos dadas com Jasper.

Bella riu.

— Se tivéssemos combinado não teria dado certo — ela disse e eles concordaram.

Acabou que tudo foi uma farra, eles beberam e se divertiram, os homens encontraram um conhecido que os chamou para jogar vôlei na areia e Bella suspirou vendo seu marido todo gostoso jogando bola com seu irmão e cunhado.

Ele jogou por um momento e as mulheres foram torcer para eles animadas, depois chegou mais dois caras e Edward aproveitou e pediu para sair.

— Vamos banhar? — ele perguntou a mulher, seu peito estava úmido de suor e estava mais gostoso que nunca.

— Claro — Bella disse sorrindo.

Ele tirou sua bermuda e eles foram para o mar, olhando seus filhos que ainda tentavam construir o castelo.

— Isso é tão bom para caralho fudido — Edward disse abraçando Bella quando a agua chegou a sua cintura, o mar estava calmo e a agua era agradável.

— Sim, fazia tempo que não ficávamos assim no mar — Bella disse com as mãos na nuca dele.

— Uhum — ele murmurou colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela, que estava preso em um coque frouxo atrás da orelha.

Ele a beijou com desejo, sua mão descendo para bunda dela e a apertando aproveitando que a agua cobria.

Ficaram namorando um pouquinho antes de ouviram um gritinho, vendo que seus filhos chamavam eles. Foram até eles que queria entrar no mar, cada um pegou um e ficaram na parte mais rasa brincando com as crianças que se divertiam, depois apareceram todos seus amigos e se divertiram no mar.

Antes do sol se por eles já estavam em casa, às crianças estavam bem cansadas e só foi tomarem um banho e comerem algo para capotarem na cama dos pais, Edward os pegou com cuidado e os levou ao seu quarto, colocando cada um em sua devida cama e os cobrindo.

Eles estavam tão cansados, tinha certeza que eles só acordariam no dia seguinte.

Quando voltou ao seu quarto, finalmente tirou sua roupa encontrando Bella se banhando no chuveiro.

— Nem me esperou — ele disse com um biquinho entrando no box, e a abraçando por trás.

— Ainda não querido, tenho outros planos — ela disse dando um sorriso.

— E o que é? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Acho que está na hora de você colocar suas aulas em prática, estou precisando de uma bela massagem — ela falou.

Ele sorriu feliz.

— Finalmente — disse estalando os dedos da mão.

Ela riu, terminou seu banho e o deixou fazer o mesmo, o ajudando a tirar a areia que tinha em seu cabelo.

Quando saiu do banheiro a primeira coisa que Bella fez foi encher a cama de toalha, tirou a que vestia e se deitou nela de barriga para baixo.

Enquanto isso, Edward colocou velas em alguns pontos do quarto para deixar tudo mais relaxante e romântico, além de uma musica clássica do jeito que sabia que sua esposa gostava.

— Pronto, agora deite-se de barriga para cima e relaxe — Edward disse puxando a toalha de Bella deixando-a nua, assim como ele estava.

Bella se deitou na cama.

— Feche os olhos, respire fundo — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que fez isso, deixando sua boca entreaberta. Ele colocou uma venda em seus olhos.

Edward pegou o óleo que ajudaria e começou a deslizar as pontas de seus dedos por todo o corpo dela que se arrepiava. Passou pelo pescoço, nuca, colo, barriga, pernas e pés, vendo como seu corpo reagia ao toque dele e como seus mamilos ficaram excitados.

Sabia que ela já deveria está molhada.

Bella ficou de olhos fechados sentindo e apreciando as sensações que ele fazia em seu corpo, o toque dele era muito leve.

Depois de vários minutos Edward começou a massagear suas pernas. Subindo e descendo as pontas dos dedos por toda sua extensão de forma bem lenta, massageando até seus pés, entre seus dedos, seu calcanhar, seus joelhos e coxa.

Ele ficou muitos minutos assim e a cada vez Bella se sentia mais e mais excitada, quando ele finalmente subiu ela soltou um gemido baixo. Os dedos dele percorreram a área da sua pélvis, seu abdômen, seios, ombros, braços, pescoço, rosto e cabeça.

Repetindo os movimentos várias e várias vezes, sem dar atenção a um só lugar especifico sempre revezando, Bella já estava super sensível ao toque de Edward.

— Vire de lado — Edward falou e Bella ficou de um lado, ele começando a massagem pela lateral do seu corpo arrastando seus dedos da cabeça aos pés dela, quando ele se demorava em uma zona erógenas de seu corpo, Bella se sentia em chamas, estava com calor, o desejo em seu corpo era gritante. Ele a mandou virar do outro lado e repetiu todo o processo com lentidão e sensualmente.

Ele depois mandou que ela ficasse por cima de barriga para baixo e massageou suas panturrilhas e costas, mas dando atenção aos seus glúteos o massageando como ele nunca tinha feito. O corpo dela começou a vibrar e dar pequenos pulinhos, estava toda arrepiada e o desejo que sentia era de mais. Sentia-se como se estivesse levitando e espasmos involuntários de sua musculatura aconteciam a fazendo sentir muito prazer.

— Vire de novo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela se virou seu corpo estava quente e ela queria mais. A primeira etapa da massagem que Edward havia aprendido tinha acabado, havia durado quase uma hora e agora começaria a próxima e esse era o momento dos orgasmos.

O corpo de Bella estava muito sensível ao toque, seu sexo já pulsava de desejo.

Edward pegou o óleo de massagem e a fez abrir mais as pernas, olhou seu sexo que tinha apenas uma fina cama de pelos, formando uma pequena e fina linha, mas ao redor de sua vulva não tinha nenhum.

Ele então pegou o óleo e começou a massagear com um pouco mais de pressão toda a virilha dela, de cima a baixo, fazendo seu corpo ter espasmos involuntários. Ele tocou cada um de seus grandes lábios, depois penetrou em seu sexo e tocou seus pequenos lábios, depois seguiu ao clitóris dela que se permitia sentir tudo, tentando retardar seu ápice do prazer ao máximo.

Ela gemia o nome dele baixinho e rebolava seu sexo na mão dele, ouviu um barulho vibratório e logo depois o sentiu utilizar o que ela julgou ser um vibrador, mas não a penetrou. Apenas o movimentou na região de seu clitóris.

— Eu não aguento mais Edward — ela sussurrou mordendo seus lábios.

— Não se segure baby, venha para mim — ele disse apertando um mamilo dela pressionando o vibrador no clitóris dela.

Seu corpo se contorceu, ela deixou seu orgasmo vim, enquanto seu espasmos involuntários a percorria completamente, seu corpo vibrava e estava arrepiado, ela rebolava e sem se conter soltou um gemido alto.

Ela não teve um único orgasmo, mas sim orgasmos múltiplos que vieram um atrás do outro fazendo ela sentir prazer como nunca antes havia experimentado.

Edward não parou de acaricia-la sentindo seu sexo pulsando na mão dele, o corpo dela caiu na cama, ela estava ofegante e suada, seus membros pareciam geleia e tudo que ela queria agora era dormir, não tinha forças para mais nada.

Edward olhou para sua esposa que caiu adormecida no colchão, depois para seu quadril.

Ele havia gozado e nem havia se tocado.

Só de ver o tamanho prazer que havia causado em Bella ele tinha conseguido atingir o seu próprio, não foi um orgasmos daqueles, mas pelo menos o suficiente para seu corpo se acalmar e querer mais.

Ele foi ao banheiro e se limpou, depois aguardou o óleo e o pequeno vibrador para clitóris.

Bella ainda estava na mesma posição na cama, sua respiração parecendo mais normalizada.

As velas ainda estavam acesas e ele tratou de apaga-las, se deitou na cama e Bella acordou com o movimento.

— Edward... — a ouviu dizer seu nome.

— Baby, está tudo bem? — ele disse.

Ela se mexeu na cama e a luz do abajur se ascendeu.

— Bem? — ela sorriu — Uma porra do caralho de bem, baby — o corrigiu sorrindo — apesar ainda de minhas pernas estarem moles — falou.

Ele riu beijando sua testa.

— Durma você está cansada — ele disse.

— Sim — ela murmurou já caindo no sono de novo, pensando que quando tivesse o controle de seu corpo retribuiria o que ele a fez sentir.

...

Edward acordou com uma sensação gostosa percorrendo seu corpo e só por isso tinha a certeza que seu dia seria muito bom.

Ele só não sabia ainda que estava errado.

Bella estava chupando seu membro que estava ereto e nada melhor para ele do que acordar assim.

Ela o chupou, massageou suas bolas, brincando com sua boca nelas e em seu membro do jeito que ele gostava até que ele gozasse em sua boca.

— Porra do caralho fudida baby, você deveria me acordar todos os dias com essa porra de boca chupando meu pau — ele disse a puxando para cima.

— Você merece depois do que me fez sentir noite passada — ela disse e ele sorriu orgulhoso.

Quando estava prestes a beija-la ouviu seu pager tocar.

Eles gemeram de frustração sabendo que não poderia ter seu sexo de manhã matinal.

Às vezes o pager do Edward tocava quando achavam algum corpo e ele não estava em serviço, não era muito raro acontecer, mas também não acontecia sempre e sabia que ele precisava ir imediatamente.

— Vai lá precisam de você — Bella disse saindo de cima dele que bufou.

— E eu de você — ele falou a puxando e beijando sua boca.

— Temos a noite toda, Edward e os próximos, dias, meses, anos — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Amo você para caralho, não sei o que faria sem você — ele falou acariciando sues cabelos.

— E nem vai descobrir — ela disse o beijando.

...

Edward estava analisando o corpo todo decepado da vitima quando seu celular tocou.

Ele nem olhou para ver quem era, estava em trabalho e precisava se concentrar.

— Precisamos dos ossos limpos — ele disse a sua equipe.

— Claro Edward e Ben já está voltando do local que acharam o corpo, ele coletou algumas amostras de inseto que podem ajudar a identifica-lo — falou um cara que trabalhava com ele.

— Claro — Edward falou seu celular vibrando de novo no seu bolso.

Já tinha quase duas horas que havia saído de casa e deixado sua esposa e filho, não estava com uma sensação muito boa e seu já era a terceira vez que seu telefone tocava.

Tirou suas luvas e pegou vendo que era o numero do celular de Bella.

De repente ele sentiu um medo, será que havia acontecido algo com as crianças.

— Preciso atender — ele disse e seu colega assentiu.

Edward atendeu a chamada rapidamente.

— Baby? Está tudo bem? — perguntou colocando o celular na orelha esperando ouvir a voz dela.

Mas não foi sua voz que ouviu e sim a voz de um homem desconhecido.

— Aqui é o xerife McStanfill, você conhece Isabella Cullen?

— Claro sou o marido dela, porque está com seu celular? O que aconteceu?

— Desculpe, sr Cullen, mas sua mulher sofreu um acidente de carro, ela está sendo levada para o Hospital Central e...

O mundo de Edward parou naquele momento.

— Eu estou indo para lá — ele disse desligando com medo de ouvir algo mais.

E sem se importar com seu trabalho saiu correndo dali, sem nem explicar nada, porque tudo que importava para ele era uma coisa.

Que Bella estivesse viva.

...

Felizmente tudo para Edward não passou de um pesadelo que ele nem gostava de lembrar.

Quando chegou ao hospital procurou desesperado informações sobre ela e encontrou o Xerife com quem tinha falado, ele era baixo e careca, parecia ter mais de cinquenta anos, explicou que um outro carro não havia parado em um cruzamento e se chocou com o carro de Bella que rodou e bateu um poste.

Apesar da batida ter sido feia, ele disse que a esposa dele estava consciente quando foi resgatada, mas havia desmaiado e estava fazendo exames.

Edward depois de falar com ele e preencher alguns papeis do hospital, ligou para Emmett, apenas conseguindo dizer poucas palavras.

Logo Emmett, Garrett, Alice, Jasper e Esme estavam no hospital. Não haviam avisado ainda a Charlie e Renee e Rose havia ficado para tomar conta das crianças, Carlisle estava não trabalhava naquele hospital e estava em cirurgia, ele ainda não sabia do acontecido.

Edward estava desesperado por informações, mas tudo que recebia era ela está fazendo exames.

Quando finalmente um médico apareceu.

— Parente de Isabella Swan?

— Eu sou marido dela, como está minha esposa — Edward perguntou desesperado querendo acudir o médico que parecia devagar de mais para o gosto dele.

— Ela está sedada estava muito nervosa.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bom, ela teve apenas uma pancada na cabeça e torceu o pulso, fizemos alguns exames e estamos aguardando o resultado sair para ver se ela está com algum sangramento interno, mas como ela parece não está sentindo nada está muito bem. Só estava nervosa felizmente o carro não pegou do lado dela, se não podia ter sido mais grave e ter afetado sua gravidez, ba...

— Como? — Edward perguntou ficando aliviado com o que o médico disse, mas parou quando ele falou a última parte.

— Você não sabia que ela está gravida?

— É claro que não, nós fizemos um exame de farmácia mais deu negativo — ele disse sem conseguir pensar com clareza.

— Isso ás vezes acontece. Fizemos uma ultrassonografia para ver se ela estava com algum machucado interno na parte de seu quadril, e detectamos que ela está gravida de pouco mais de dois meses — o médico falou.

— Oh Deus — Edward disse passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

— O pior já passou e eles estão fora de perigo, então devem ficar bem, mas aconselho visitarem um médico e fazer um pré natal, mesmo assim eu vou deixa-la em observação até amanhã.

— Eu posso vê-la?

— Estão levando-a para o quarto, depois pedirei para a enfermeira vim aqui e leva-la até ela.

...

Bella ficou um pouco mais de um dia no hospital, nada de grave havia acontecido e tudo que sentia era dor de cabeça por causa da pancada e seu pulso que estava enfaixado, além de alguns arranhões pelo corpo. Felizmente ela estava bem e mais feliz que nunca.

Edward que havia contado que ela estava grávida e apesar de todo o susto que tiveram eles não poderiam está mais felizes.

Renesmee e Thomas também ficaram felizes com a chegada do mais novo membro da família, e os pais tomavam sempre cuidado para que eles não ficassem com ciúmes.

Quando Bella foi fazer um pré natal, tomaram um susto com o que a médica disse. Ela estava gravida de gêmeos.

Apesar do susto de que agora teriam quatro crianças para cuidarem eles não poderiam ter ficado mais felizes.

A família toda ficou.

Charlie que havia acabado de se aposentar conversou com a esposa, eles raramente viam a filha já que ela morava em outro Estado, mas agora que ele estava aposentado e teriam mais neto a caminho, queria morar mais perto dela e trataram de comprar uma casa há apenas vinte minutos da onde Bella morava, fazendo uma surpresa a filha que ficou apenas mais feliz.

A gravidez dela foi tranquila, sua barriga nunca havia sido tão grande, mas apesar de tudo, de toda dor e desconforto, ela estava feliz principalmente seu marido que a ajudava e apoiava em tudo, mesmo quando era para acordar de madrugada e ir buscar rosquinhas ou para aturar seus hormônios malucos que viviam inconstantes.

Ele principalmente amava a parte que ela ficava cheia de tesão e sempre o atacava, essa era uma das partes preferidas dele, mas também amava sentir seus filhos mexendo dentro dela e conversar com eles.

Thomas e Nessie amaram ajudar a decorar o quarto dos gêmeos, eles que escolheram a decoração e sempre estavam dispostos a ajudar os pais.

Só as vezes que eles faziam birra e ficavam com ciúmes, mas os pais conversavam com eles que tentavam entender tudo.

Thomas morria de curiosidade para saber como eles havia ido parar na barriga da mãe, Bella engasgou com o suco que tomava quando ele havia perguntado aquilo, Edward bateu em suas costas rindo e eles viram com toda calma Nessie explicar que o papai havia plantado uma semente na barriga da mamãe.

Bom pelo menos, eles sabiam que os bebês não viam de cegonhas.

Quando Bella estava com pouco mais de oito meses, seus bebês vieram ao mundo, Anna E Anthony nasceram apenas para completar a alegria daquela família.

Vieram perfeitos e com os pulmões a todo vapor Edward já pressentia as muitas noites que passariam acordados, mas ele não se importava.

Passaria milhares de noites em claro, cuidando de todos seus filhos.

— Eu te amo para porra do caralho fudido baby— Edward disse beijando a testa suada dela, estavam ainda na sala de cirurgia.

— Eu também — ela sussurrou fraca, mas sorrindo.

E eles nunca imaginariam onde levaria um simples bilhete que Edward deu a ela na cafeteria.

E bom, o resto você já sabe o que aconteceu.

Eles viveram uma porra do caralho de felizes enquanto ambos tiveram vivos.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

A CONTINUAÇÃO DESSA FIC, está no meu perfil. O nome da fic UMA P. DO C. DE FERIADOS e tudo começou por ela, espero que vocês leam ela e se divirtam, garanto que não vão se arrepender, então vejam a fic nas minhas histórias e leiam. Ainda vou voltar com um capi nessa fic, depois que terminar Feriados então vou vou colocar completa ainda

Obrigada... beijos


End file.
